1 DETECTIVES: Salto en el Tiempo
by MonceLite
Summary: Encuentro de dobles entre Sherlock Holmes y Tony Stark. Aviso que habra un poco de Johnlock/Stony y una pareja sorpresa. Pero eso sera en el transcurso de las cuatro partes de esta historia así que no desesperen. Relación chicoxchico si NO te GUSTA, NO lo LEAS Crossover Vengadores y Sherlock Holmes (peliculas).
1. DETECTIVES: Salto en el Tiempo

Después de aquel intento de invasión por parte de Loki, Tony Stark ha empezado a experimentar ciertos ataques de ansiedad. Buscando un momento de relajación decide visitar a Pepper de sorpresa, la cuál esta en Inglaterra, usa su traje de Iron man para ahorrar tiempo pero ¿que pasa si su traje absorbió un poco la energía del terceract al entrar en aquél agunero de gusano? ¿y que paso con la energia de la gema de la mente en su reactor?

Sin esperarlo terminara atrapado en un tiempo que no es el suyo, conociendo a lo que parece ser su gemelo, el gran detective inspector Sherlock Holmes.

Tendra que pasar por toda una aventura para volver a su tiempo, no teniendo de otra más que acompañar ha Holmes y a Watson en sus casos durante el proceso.


	2. INTRODUCCIÓN

Algo había cambiado en él desde que ocurriera lo de Nueva York.

Comenzaba a tener problemas para dormir, las pesadillas lo atacaban cada noche sin piedad de ningún tipo.

Había salvado a la tierra, había salvado Nueva York. Tenía nuevas amistades, que si bien aún no tenían una relación muy cercana, si podian considerarse al menos buenos compañeros y es que ¿como no terminar así después que se habían unido para luchar contra los chitauris?

Todo iba viento en poppa: su relación con Pepper, con los chicos... ¡Con el Capitán America! Jamás se le había ocurrido siquiera, ni en sus más remotos sueños que lo llegaría a conocer.

Al principio se noto de inmediato aquel choque entre ambos, pero ahora, bueno, al menos habían intercambiado un par de palabras sin discutir o atacarse verbalmente, al menos no que Steve lo notara, el pobre estaba teniendo problemas para entender el sarcasmo y las bromas que hacía.

No le cabía duda de que estas solo eran para gente muy inteligente ¿que otra explicación habría para que no entendieran su humor?

Miro la torre casi reconstruida, no habiendose atrevido a entrar, por lo que la miraba desde afuera, apunto de subir a su auto para volver a Malibú.

Pepper no estaría ahí para recibirlo, ni él para esperar a que llegara después de dirigir las industrias Stark.

Había salido de viaje de negocios a Londres y no volveria hasta dentro de varios días ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer? Luchar con el vacío que crecia dentro de él por supuesto.

No podía evitar sentir miedo, el miedo de perder lo que le daba sentido a su vida, pero Pepper estaba bien... ¿no? No es como que fuera a salir herida en caso de que otro portal se abriera y tuvieran otra invasión, ella estaba muy lejos en esos momentos.

-hay otras amenazas-susurro Tony antes de acelerar a fondo para llegar más rápido a su mansión, quitandose las gafas de sol antes de bajar, recibiendo el saludo de J.A.R.V.I.S apenas entró.

-buenos días señor, le informo que los datos que solicitó sobre la reconstrucción de la torre ya han sido enviados para pronta...-

-si, pase darle un vistazo esta mañana, prepara mi armadura Jarvis, iremos a dar un paseo-

-detecto su ritmo cardíaco algo acelerado señor, le recomiendo no usar el traje hasta resolver las anomalias en la energía del reactor de su pecho-Tony hizo una mueca ante eso, caminando hasta donde se encontraba su taller, bajando las escaleras a paso rápido.

-estoy seguro que eso podemos arreglarlo después, prepara un plan de vuelo hacía Londres Jarvis, le haremos una visita sorpresa a Pepper-exclamó exagerando su entusiasmo un poco, ocultando las verdaderas razones de tan repentino viaje.

-la señorita Potts expresó sus deseos de que no se le interrumpiera mientras trabajaba señor-

-no seas aguafiestas Jarvis, solo sera una corta visita a mi pareja como buen novio que soy-le dijo él, no aceptando razones, observando como la armadura comenzaba a adherirse a su cuerpo-recuerdame hacerle unas mejoras al traje cuando vuelva, el tiempo que tarda para armarse es demaciado-

-si señor-los rayos repulsores de las manos y pies de Tony se encendieron en seguida, dandole la propulsión que necesitaba para salir de su garaje y elevarse en el cielo, iniciando así con su viaje.

-tiempo estimado de llegada a Londres: 8 hrs-

-parece que también debo mejorar la velocidad del traje-se dijo así mismo, lamentadose de no poder llegar más rápido. Apunto estuvo de dormirse varias veces, algo cansado por el viaje.

En definitiva debía mejorar la velocidad.

Sobrevolaba ya el cielo de Londres para cuando una alarma lo hizo sobresaltarse, despertandolo por completo.

-señor, las anomalías en la energía se han vuelto a presentar y el traje a co...men..-

-¿Jarvis?-preguntó Tony algo preocupado-¡Jarvis!-gritó al sentir como iba cayendo, con la armadura por completo apagada-¡reinicio! ¡Jarvis!-no tardo en sentir el impacto contra su espalda, escuchando un ruido ensordecedor ¿sobre qué había caído? Al parecer no se había roto nada, lo que era un alivio.

Trato de levantarse pero no pudo más que adquirir una posición más cómoda en el suelo. Levanto la máscara de su armadura, viendo primero una nube de polvo que le impedía saber en donde se encontraba

-no puedo moverme bien.. ¡Jarvis! ¡JARVIS! Jar...-no pudo completar la frase al ver a un grupo de personas con cara de pocos amigos rodearle, algo le decía que posiblemente recibiría una paliza.

Miro a su alrededor con mayor claridad, había restos de lo que parecía haber sido un barco, pero lo demás, lo que sus ojos veían, no tenía sentido ¿Dónde estaba?

-hay que atarlo muchachos-propuso uno de los sujetos que lo observaban, con un acento que parecia ser británico.

A pesar de sus quejas e intentos de escapar, no pudo librarse de ser amarrado con unas cadenas a lo que supuso era un poste.

Nadie lo reconoció, lo cuál le preocupo aún más ¿Quién en estos días no sabía quien era él? ¡Era Tony Stark! ¡Era IRON MAN! Si esto era un broma, no era para nada graciosa.

Un oficial mandado por Lestrade iba a toda prisa hacía la casa dónde vivía el doctor Watson, tocando de forma impetuosa hasta que la señora Watson le abrió. El oficial musito una disculpa y una breve explicación por el estado en el que venía, corriendo hasta donde habría de encontrarse el consultorio del doctor.

-¡doctor Watson! ¡el señor Holmes a...!-abrió la puerta mientras hablaba, no pudiendo continuar la frase al ver a Sherlock Holmes, cómodamente sentado en el escritorio, habiendo interrumpido lo que parecía una plática importante.

-¿Qué yo que?-preguntó el detective, alzando una ceja al no recibir respuesta, notando la confusión de la que él oficial era presa.

-...esta aquí..-susurró Clarky sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le preguntó Watson después de dedicarle una breve mirada a su compañero.

-El...el inspector Lestrade quiere que me acompañe... Ambos... Vengan conmigo ahora-les dijo el oficial sin hayar las palabras correctas para expresarse, con ambos hombres lo acompañan tratando de seguirle el paso.

-debe ser algo grave-susurro Watson, notando la palidez que envolvía al hombre.

-su expresión cambio en cuanto me vio y lo que dijo poco antes de entrar sugiere que sea algo relacionado conmigo-

-¿qué fue lo que hisiste ahora Holmes?-le reprocho el doctor, no recibiendo tampoco respuesta.

-¡lo volvio a hacer!-

-¡esta vez casi terminabamos!-

-¡debe hacerlo pagar inspector!-

-calmese-intento decirle Lestrade, pues el hombre con el que hablaba estaba muy molesto y los gritos de sus otros compañeros no ayudaban.

-¿¡calmarme!? ¿CALMARME?-

-destruyo el barco ¡de nuevo!-dijo otro de los sujetos.

-lo entiendo, nos encargaremos...-

-¡si no hace algo voy a matarlo ahora mismo!-Tony escuchaba todo cada vez más nervioso, sabía que estaba en problemas pero lo que escuchaba no tenía sentido.

La forma de vestir de esas personas, los edificios... Bueno, si a esas construcciones a su alrededor podían llamarseles así. Y no olvidemos al hombre que hace pocos minutos que se había acercado a él llamandolo "Holmes" ¿Quién era ése? No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que el sujeto creía que habia perdido la razón, sobre todo con la expresion en su rostro en cuanto le dijo quién era.

-¿Dónde esta el doctor Watson?-pregunto Lestrade ya bastante estresado.

-viene en camino señor-

-lo sabía... Sabía que esto pasaría algún día... Esta completamente loco-exclamo el inspector-Tony Stark... Iron man... ¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-¡inspector! El doctor Watson esta aquí- le informo Clark a penas llegó.

-Al fin... ¿¡Holmes!?-gritó en cuánto lo vio, ganandose la atención de todos los demas hombres en el área, igual de sorprendidos que él.

Tony trato de ver a los recien llegados, pero no alcanzaba a hacerlo desde donde estaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede inspector?-pregunto el detective con toda calma, no entendiendo aún el comportamiento de los ahí presentes.


	3. MI PROPIO REFLEJO

Lestrade se hizo a un lado, dejando que Holmes viera por sí mismo lo que ocurría.

Nada paso durante los primeros segundos, donde Holmes y Watson se acercaron más al desconocido, con el detective observandolo con atención.

-oh Dios..-susurro Tony al ver al detective, realmente asombrado.

-!vaya! este sujeto realmente se parece a mí-exclamó Holmes al verlo.

-horripilante-pronuncio Watson, mientras el detective parecia pensarlo un poco más, intrigado por lo que veía, analizando cada aspecto y buscando una respuesta ante aquella situación tan extraña.

-Moriarty esta vivo-Watson se giró a ver a su compañero al escuchar dicha mención.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Quién eres tú?-exigió saber Tony

-El doctor Hoffmanstahl-comento el doctor, pues solo él podría lograr un parecido así.

Ignoro al Stark, teniendo una conversación con Holmes a base de susurros, que aunque Tony los escuchaba, no lograba entender nada.

-es la única manera posible-

-¿Moriarty copio tu cara?-

-La cuestión es ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién es este sujeto? Parece que realmente no sabe nada-dijo Holmes, empezando a hacer sus deducciones, pero le faltaba información para eso. Miro por última vez al Stark, notando como esté aún parecía esperar una explicación.

-Qué molestia...-susurro antes de girarse y caminar hacia dónde se encontraba Lestrade.

-no se quién sea... Pero mantengase alerta Lestrade-le sugirió el detective, recibiendo una mirada confundida de ambos hombres a su lado.

-¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? NO ME IGNOREN-gritaba Tony, desesperado por respuestas.

-¿de qué trata esto Holmes?- se aventuró a preguntar el inspector.

-Preparece-fue lo único que el detective le dijo, dandose media vuelta para irse, seguido de Watson, que le dedico una última mirada al extraño antes de retirarse.

-¡vuelvan!- les gritó Tony-¡Jarvis! ¡PEPPER! Steve... ¡ayudenme!-La gente se fue dispersando al mismo tiempo que Holmes y Watson lo hacían, ignorando los gritos del castaño.

-¿Qué hacemos con él señor?-pregunto Clark.

-encierrenlo y quitenle esa cosa... Lo que sea que sea-ordeno Lestrade, apenas despeinando un poco sus cabellos antes de volverse a colocar su sombrero, había sido una tarde muy extraña.

Holmes no había despegado los labios desde que iniciaron el trayecto a casa, Watson no habló, conociendo ya de antemano en ese aspecto al detective

-fascinante ¿no lo cree Watson?- le preguntó el detective de pronto.

-escalofriante lo describe mejor-lo contradijo su compañero-¿Por qué Moriarty copiaria tu cara?-

-algo debió salir mal, no creo que aterrizar sobre un barco y destruirlo haya sido parte del plan-

-¿Cómo sabes que cayó sobre el barco?-

-de haber sido lanzado por uno de los lados no tendriamos el barco por completo destruido, solo la parte donde se impacto, lo cuál no pasó, así que cayó del cielo-

-Holmes ¿insinuas a caso que estaba volando?-

-eso o tuvo una propulsión desde tierra, como los cañones usados en los circos, pero éso último sugeriria que fue a propósito, lo cuál dudo, así que si, estaba volando, la fuerza de impacto fue tal que incluso termino destruyendo parte del almacén donde los obreros trabajaban, debió caer de una gran altura ¿pero como logro llegar hasta esa altura? El traje que usaba debe tener algo que ver-

-¿el traje?-

-si Watson ¿no lo notó? Esta hecho de algún metal, pero no hierro, es muy pesado, dificultaria el ascenso, el traje esta construido a base de un cuerpo humano, eso si notamos los detalles en codos y rodillas, asi como en otros lugares donde existen las articulaciones, una especie de armadura y el circulo brillante de su pecho, sin duda la fuente de energía, ese traje debe ser como una maquina-

-y yo que crei que la ciencia ficción no era de tu agrado-comento Watson, al escuchar hablar a su compañero con tanta emoción contenida en su voz.

nada de ciencia ficción, esto parece ser muy real-

-¿Y qué hay del sujeto?-

-norteamericano, el acento lo delata, con una actitud rebelde sin duda, su corte de barba es extraño, y sus ojos parecen ser lo unico que difieren de los míos-

-chocolates, lo noté ¿pero como es posible que no supiera nada? El doctor Hoffmanstahl debería estar muerto, igual que Moriarty...-

-igual que yo Watson, pero eso es algo que sabremos con mayor certeza apenas reunamos más información, ire a interrogar al sujeto mañana, pero puedes estar seguro de que esté no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba, parecía incluso desconocer el lugar, tal vez su secuestro fue en Estados Unidos y lo trajeron después aquí, eso explicaría su reacción-

-¿y que hara mientras tanto?- la pregunta de Watson se vio nuevamente sin respuesta, no pudiendo hacer nada cuando Holmes se despidió de él apenas llego a su casa, para después efectuar el camino hacia el 221B.

-¿fue muy grave?-preguntó Mary apenas vio a su esposo entrar.

-nada de que preocuparse amor, solo fue un suceso un tanto... Extraño-

-¿un nuevo caso?-

-así parece-contesto Watson, soltando un suspiro casi imperceptible mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

-¿lo acompañaras?-

-esos días terminaron-

-ambos sabemos que no es así cielo-lo contradijo Mary, dandole un dulce beso en los labios antes de retirarse.

La cárcel no era un muy agradable lugar. Eso fue lo primero que penso Tony al ver el lugar dónde lo metieron, con personas que a su parecer eran peligrosas, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Todos en aquel maldito lugar lucian igual a su parecer.

La armadura le había sido retirada sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto y ahora también se encontraba desprotegido.

Le costo bastante darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero apenas pudo tranquilizarse pudo notar los sombreros que usaban, incluso había visto el big ben durante su trayecto a aquel apestoso lugar llamado cárcel.

Había viajado en el tiempo, solo eso lo explicaba ¿pero cómo? Y eso ni si quiera era lo peor, sino que se había visto así mismo hace apenas unas horas ¿como demonios era eso posible?

Viendole el lado bueno, había descubierto que la moda britanica de la época victoriana le iba espléndida.

Repaso todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, las palabras de aquellos dos aún no parecían tener sentido. Luego estaban sus gritos, de lo cuáles no se sentia muy orgulloso.

Resistio darse un golpe en la cara al recordar que había pensado en Steve para que lo salvara ¿como podría? Aquel anciano muy apenas entendía como funcionaba el mundo, además ¿él? ¿el gran Tony Stark pidiendo ayuda? Jamás pasaría.

Si queria salir de ahí debía recuperar su armadura y hacerla funcionar, ya bastante había pasado tratando de ocultar el reactor de su pecho. Era una suerte que nadie lo hubiera notado.

-espero que no tengas nada que ver...-susurro Tony, recordando a la diva que Thor tenía por hermano, si este había escapado, no había razones para creer que no aprovecharía para vengarse de ellos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto notó las miradas sobre él. Eso tenía que ser culpa de la ropa que traía puesta.

A estas alturas y viendo a sus compañeros de prisión, agradecía que nadie lo conociera, de lo contrario, se habría tenido que despedir de su bello rostro.

-tengo derecho a un abogado-exclamó Tony al ver que el inspector Lestrade se acercaba-¿cuándo podre irme de aquí?-preguntó al ver ignorada su petición.

-en cuanto alguien pague la fianza, destruyó un barco completo señor Stark-

-¿y no hay otra forma más rapida?-

-no-

-no conosco a nadie en esta película del siglo xviii ¿quien va a pagar la fianza?-

-ese no es mi problema-

-¡vamos!-se quejo Tony al verlo irse, recargando después su cabeza en los barrotes, un poco preocupado ¿se darían cuenta de su ausencia? De ser así ¿lo encontrarían?

No quería pasar el resto de su vida en una época que parecía ser incluso más antigua de la que venía el Capitán América, el era un hombre del futuro, literal y metafóricamente ¡el no debía estar ahí!

Pocas horas en aquel lugar y ya extrañaba el internet. Y a Jarvis, Pepper, Rhody, Pepper, sus autos, Pepper, a sus compañeros vengadores, Steve... incluso al pirata Fury ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?


	4. INTERROGATORIO

Las horas se arrastraban de forma desesperadamente lenta para el Stark, sin poder dormir, habiendo pasado la noche en vela.

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos dispuestos en el interior de la prisión, recargado sobre una pared, sin tomarle importancia a sus ropas llenas de polvo y las miradas de los presos.

Notó que uno de ellos lo miraba con mayor intencidad que los demás.

Su cara se veia algo negra, con un gorro que le impedia ver su cabello y un pedazo de tela atorado en su cuello. Sus manos estaban ocultas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, con una simple camisa blanca y pantalones marrones.

Observó con atención al hombre, quién parecia sonreir complacido al ver que había captado su atención, sacando lentamente algo de su bolsillo.

Tan atento estaba que no noto la entrada a la prisión de un nuevo recluso, quien no tardo en ver al genio.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí-le dijo parandose enfrente suyo, haciendo que el hombre de hierro dejara de prestar atención a lo que observaba, mirando a su interlocutor, robusto y varios centímetros más alto que él-el mayor detective de la época... Sherlock Holmes- Tony miro como pronto los rodeaban los demás presos, tal cuál como si esperaran una pelea.

-no soy él- fue lo único que pudo contestar antes de que el hombre lo tomará del cuello y lo estampara contra la pared.

-¿no me recuerdas? Tan poca cosa significo mi caso cuando fui por su consejo, le complacera saber que tuvo razón, si era mi hermano-

-¿algo de lo qué dices tiene sentido? Yo soy Tony Stark, no Sherlock Holmes-el hombre por fin lo soltó, solo para darle un puñetazo que termino por derribar al millonario, quien paso su mano por su boca al notar la sangre que salía por ella.

-¡levantate!-gritó su agresor, con todos a su alrededor exigiendole hacer lo mismo, el sujeto que antes observaba se había acercado también, llamando al hombre robusto, entregandole un objeto.

Se levanto con trabajo, notando un objeto de metal en una de las manos del hombre con quien peleaba: un cuchillo.

-tiene que ser una broma-murmuro el Stark, sabía defenderse gracias al entrenamiento que llevaba con Happy, pero contra un cuchillo no veía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-¡ataca!-

-¡dale su merecido!-

-¡cobarde! ¡defiendete!-los gritos se confundian entre sí, haciendo dificil entender todo lo que decían.

El hombre embistio contra él, rasgando su camisa, fallando por muy poco. No supo como paso, pero tampoco se molesto en pensar en ello, lo que ahora más le preocupaba era detener el avance del cuchillo que su agresor empujaba con todas sus fuerzas contra su cara, ambos en el suelo, con Tony tratando de patearlo de alguna manera para que este se quitara de encima.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!- se escucharon nuevos gritos, poco relevantes para Tony, que sentía como poco a poco, el cuchillo se acercaba a su piel, causandole una cortada en la mejilla izquierda.

Pronto se ve liberado de todo el peso que tenía sobre él, respirando aliviado. Lestrade lo jalo del brazo, obligandolo a levantarse, sacandolo de aquella prisión, bajo las quejas y gritos de los presos.

-por lo visto lo han confundido conmigo, señor Stark, pero debe admitir que el parecido es innegable-le dijo Holmes, notando una mueca de sorpresa en su doble al volverlo a ver, misma que desapareció después de algunos segundos.

-aja ¿Ya me explicara lo que pasa? ¿O debo averiguarlo por mi cuenta?-pregunto Tony, habiendo salido ya de su estado de adrenalina, efecto de la pelea, recibiendo un trozo de tela de parte de Lestrade para que limpiara la sangre en su mejilla.

-esperabamos que fuera usted quien nos explicara lo ocurrido...-

-¿Quién era ese sujeto y por que quiso matarme?- preguntó Tony, interrumpiendo al inspector.

-eso no tiene importancia, gracias Lestrade, yo me hare cargo desde ahora-dijo el detective, pronto quedando a solas con el Stark.

-seras mi doble perfecto, pero no te conosco y no confio en ti-

-¡pero que falta de modales!-exclamo Holmes ofendido-le voy a pedir que sea un poco más respetuoso en como se dirige a mi-poco falto para que Tony se empezara a reir a carcajadas, el tipo era más anticuado que él mismísimo Rogers.

-lo siento amigo, yo que tú no esperaría la gran cosa ¿ya me puedo ir? Quisiera volver a casa ya mismo-le dijo Tony apunto de irse-¿dónde tienen mi traje? Espero que no tenga que ir a una especie de corralon, no tuve tiempo de cambiar por billetes de la época-

-usted aún se encuentra bajo arrestro, la unica razón por la que esta fuera de la cárcel es por necesito informacion de lo ocurrido y su traje fue confiscado, el servicio secreto lo tiene-ante esas palabras poco falto para que Tony explotará.

Holmes lo miraba con atención, percibiendo el terror en sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro.

-acompañeme, lo mejor por ahora sera que un médico lo revisé-le dijo el detective, señalando el carruaje enfrente suyo, donde Tony subió siendo conducido por Holmes, sin decir nada, sintiendose un poco desesperado.

Apenas pudo recomponerse miro los lugares por donde pasaban, decidiendose a resolver su principal duda, la que esperaba, estuviera por completo equivocado.

-¿Qué año es este?-

-interesante-musito Holmes, jugando con la paciencia de Tony al tardar varios segundos en responder-1893 señor Stark ¿recuerda lo qué hizo ayer por la mañana? ¿y hace una semana?-

-no es posible, no es posible, no es posi... no es.. ¿¡cómo demonios es esto posible!?-gritó Tony.

-sería sensanto que se calmara, no luce bien-

-¿calmarme? ¡acabo de viajar en el tiempo! ¿¡Cómo fue que paso!?-

-mantenga la compostura- le dijo Holmes seriamente-cualquiera que lo escuchara pensara que habrá perdido la razón-Tony, medito las palabras de su doble, guardando silencio de inmediato, no queria quedar encerrado en un manicomio.

Algo vio en el rostro inexpresivo y serio del detective que lo hizo temer por su libertad.

-no me cree ¿cierto?-preguntó, hablando por primera vez como le había demandado Holmes, quien lo miro, meditando su respuesta.

-todo a su tiempo señor Stark-

-si claro-respondio Tony con sarcasmo, hundiendose en el asiento donde se encontraba-no quiero ver a un médico- sentenció antes de sumirse en un incómodo silencio, donde apesar de todo, ninguno de los dos tuvo deseo de romperlo.


	5. JARVIS

Pepper comenzaba a preocuparse. La I.A de Tony la había contactado para avisarle de la desaparición de Tony.

Habían intentado localizarlo a él y a su armadura sin mucho éxito, razón por la cuál ella había regresado a Estados Unidos, encontrandose con el doctor Banner, quién también había recibido la alerta.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a los demás?- preguntó Pepper, mientras mantenía su vista fija en las pantallas que Jarvis le mostraba.

-tal vez sea mejor esperar, él debe de estar por ahí haciendo... No se que realmente, pero estoy seguro que debe estar bien-trato de calmarla Banner.

-¿y si sufrió un ataque? ¿otro intento de secuestro?-

-es probable, pero no sabemos nada como para suponer eso, de haberle ocurrido algo grave ya nos habríamos enterado, segun tengo entendido, Fury nos esta vigilando a todos-

-¿y si algo le paso y Fury no quiere decirnos?-insistio Pepper-Jarvis, comunicame con el director Fury por favor-

-a la orden señorita Potts-

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, con Sherlock Holmes mirandolo fijamente.

-puedo ayudarlo, pero necesito que confie en mi y me cuente todo, sin omitir nada, por más trivial que paresca-

-¿me llevara a un manicomio?-preguntó Tony algo desconfiado.

-no lo hare-

-¿y si va a ayudarme?-

-por supuesto-

-¿me devolveran mi armadura?-Holmes sonrio ante el intento del Stark por jugar con él, no le sería fácil hablar con el hombre y obtener los datos que requería para comprobar su teoría del asunto, la cuál estaba casi seguro de que era correcta.

-Ese traje es importante para usted, una maquina ¿cierto?-

-..si... ¿vas a interrogarme o algo parecido?-

-algo parecido-

-vengo de un siglo diferente a éste..-

-del futuro, lo sé-

-hacía un viaje de Estados Unidos a Inglaterra cuando mi armadura se apagó, cuando toque el suelo fue cuando nada tenía sentido-

-estaba volando-

-si, tal vez no sepa mucho sobre historia pero aqui aún no existen los aviones, así que no creo que entiendas la gran cosa-

-tal vez no los aspectos más técnicos, pero los hechos los comprendo con absoluta facilidad, el campo de acción de la lógica es increible variado, su traje parece basado en el estilo que determinamos como formal, las similtudes en los colores, obscuros en su mayoria, el corte de la prenda, los materiales, no sabre mucho del futuro del que proviene pero eso no me impide conocer otras cosas.

Su actitud rebelde, egocéntrica, la frente en alto, orgulloso, debe estar en una alta posicion de donde viene-

-¿Qué? ¿Esperas que crea que leiste mi mente? Yo no creo en esas cosas-dijo Stark con cierto tono de burla

-en absoluto deseo que crea usted eso, no más que deducciones en las cuales se basa mi profesión, Lestrade me contó todo el incidente desde su comienzo, la desesperación que noto al presentarse a él me dijo que debe ser una celebridad, acostumbrado a vivir entre el reconocimiento y aplauso de todos, duerme poco según lo visto en las ojeras de sus ojos, cortes ligeros casi imperceptibles y quemaduras leves en sus manos, pero tiene una alta posición, no es pescador ni trabaja como constructor u operador de maquinas. Iron man, hombre de hierro, un título que sin duda solo debe darsele a usted, de lo contrario, habria una variación para identificarlo entre otros tantos y de no haberla no usaria ese nombre como identificación, el traje es suyo, usted lo fabricó, un inventor por lo tanto, lo cual muestra la cercania con el viaje del tiempo que usted que menciona, pero las marcas son recientes y no tiene otras que varien en el plazo de tiempo hecho, ha estado trabajando mucho tiempo sin descanso, un hábito de reciente aparición, además de que mande un telegrama a mi hermano Minecroft para ver si podía encontrar algo referente a usted, lo cual no paso. Pero eso no es todo, ha estado desesperado en todo momento, al irme lo escuche gritar ¿quienes Jarvis? Una amigo, que de seguro conoce con lo que usted trabaja, de lo contrario no habría pasado siquiera por su mente que podría ayudarlo y Pepper, nombre de mujer me supongo, su pareja o interes amoroso-Holmes dijo con completa concentración, mirando otros detalles que omitio por la prioridad en el asunto, pero Tony no parecia dar credito a lo que escuchaba, parpadeo varias veces tratando de salir de la sorpresa.

-alto, alto ¿Cómo es qué...? ¿Cómo lo...? Ok, lo admito, no entiendo como es que sabes todo eso, eres bueno... En lo que sea que trate tu profesión ¿Qué es..?-

-espero que con esto me haya ganado su confianza, el doctor Watson esta llegando en estos momentos-exclamó Holmes al escuchar a alguien subiendo las escaleras.

-dije que no quería médicos-se quejó Tony, estando por levantarse de su asiento.

-no viene a revisarlo, aunque debería, su estado de salud me parece algo deteriorado-le dijo el detective buscando detenerlo-el doctor Watson es un gran amigo y compañero de mis casos, espero que se comporte esta vez, de lo contrario me temo, recibira algunos golpes más-le advirtió, haciendo que Tony levantara sus manos en promesa de no hacer nada.

Los pasos en la escalera dejaron de escucharse, apareciendo Watson en la habitación, algo agitado, intercalando sus miradas entre uno y otro, aún no acostumbrandose de tener a dos Holmes frente a él, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Tony no estuviera muriendo.

Contuvo un gruñido, descubriendo el engaño.

-me da gusto que haya podido venir Watson-fue el saludo que le dio Holmes.

-dijiste que estaba muy grave-

-parecía que se iba desmayar en cualquier instante pero eso no es importante ¿que es esto?-pregunto Holmes con inocencia, sacando un parato de su saco.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto Tony sorprendido al ver su teléfono, levantandose de su asiento, dispuesto a quitarselo al detective, quien sonreia al ver que había captado la atención del doctor, llenandolo de curiosidad.

-Lestrade me lo dio en cuanto pague su fianza, es un aparato muy estraño-

-es mi celular ¿sí?-

-¿celular? ¿que es eso?-pregunto Watson confundido.

-esto es la prueba de que el señor Stark, aquí presente, si viene del futuro-dijo Holmes, entregandole por fin el aparato a Tony, quien lo activo, rogando en silencio que funcionara lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que Watson parecía a la espera de una explicación más profunda.

-quite esa cara Watson, esto es mas simple de lo que parece-

-pero Holmes ¿Si te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? ¿un viaje en el tiempo? ¿como podría ser eso posible?-

-tiene la evidencia frente a usted, solo observela y vera sin duda alguna que tengo la razón-

-¿Jarvis?-preguntó Tony dudoso, haciendo callar la discusión entre el doctor y el detective.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero finalmente, paso lo que tanto estaba esperando el Stark.

-reiniciando el sistema...-Tony casi grito de alegria al escuchar la voz, estaba salvado.

-El es Jarvis-musito Holmes algo sorprendido.

-una inteligencia artificial creada por mi, saluda Jarvis-

-buenas tardes señores-

-no me queda ninguna duda Watson-soltó Holmes después de escuchar aquéllo, poniendose de pie para tomar a Tony de los hombros-Stark no podría más que pertenecer a mi familia-

-¿qué yo que?-preguntó Tony al escucharlo, con Watson asumiendo una expresion sería, mirando a ambos genios para luego reaccionar.

-eso explicaría el parentesco-aceptó-¿Pero cómo es posible? Aun me cuesta creer lo del viaje en el tiempo ¿En que te basaste para creer ahora en esta nueva locura?-

-no más que genética, mi qurrido amigo, una persona suele parecerse más a sus abuelos que a sus mismos padres, mi ADN debe de estar incrustado en el suyo. Una vez le conte sobre como la inteligencia y el ingenio tomaban una gran diversidad de formas ¿recuerda? He aquí a un genio de la tecnología en su siglo que... Por cierto ¿de que siglo hablamos?-

-siglo XXI, pero... entonces tu... eres mí ¿tatara abuelo o algo así?-preguntó Tony, digiriendo la información con algo de dificultades.

-y yo que estaba por completo convencido que pasaría mis últimos días solo, una familia, parece, que ni siquiera yo podre escapar de eso-

-Santo Dios, esto ya es demaciado Holmes-exclamó Watson al escuchar aquéllo, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, negando.

-siglo XXI... pero que caso más que interesante resulto ser esté, hariamos bien en ayudarlo a que vuelva a su tiempo-

-creí que jamás lo dirías anciano-dijo Tony, ignorando la mueca hecha por Holmes al escuchar aquel sobrenombre-Jarvis, haz un análisis, quiero saber que fue lo que ocasiono este inesperado viaje en el tiempo-

-a la orden señor-

-¿Qué hay con exactitud en el futuro?-pregunto Holmes realmente interesado, un brillo se asomaba por sus ojos azules, tal cuál pasaba cuando se encontraba con un caso que lograba despertar su curiosidad.

-bueno...-

-¡Señor Holmes!-grito Clarky mientras entraba a la habitación, apenas si prestandole atención a los gemelos.

-doctor Watson, señor Stark-saludó con rapidez-señor Holmes, el inspector Lestrade ha pedido que me acompañe, ha ocurrido algo de mucha gravedad-

-ah perfecto, mi suerte no podría empeorar-se quejo Tony, lo que menos quería eran más problemas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?-lo recibio Holmes, tomando de nuevo asiento, juntando sus manos, dispuesto a escuchar.

-me pidieron no le dijera nada señor-conto el oficial-es algo que usted debe ver por si mismo-


	6. ESTÚPIDO TOUR

Se sentía incómodo. Eso no lo podía negar. Holmes había insistido en llevar a Tony, proporcionandole ropas para que se cambiara, sin darle oportunidad para negarse.

Salienon los tres, guiados por Clarky, subiendo al carruaje traido por este.

-no creo que haya sido una buena idea traer al señor Anthony, Holmes-le susurro Watson.

-no podemos dejarlo y que a la señora Hudson le de un ataque por verlo, además-continuo el detective subiendo el volumen de su voz-me gustaria saber un poco más de lo ocurrido, espero que su... ¿como dijo se llamaba? ¿Inteligencia Artificial?-

-solo dile Jarvis ¿cierto amigo?-

-efectivamente señor-contesto la I.A-los resultados de los análisis ya estan listos ¿desea verlos?-

-si ¿qué paso?- contesto Tony, poniéndose un poco más cómodo en su asiento.

-su traje pareció absorber parte de la energía del portal abierto por el Tersserac en cuanto entro a él, ademas de la que su reactor absorbió debio al cetro de loki, según lo encontrado, usted recibió el impacto de un rayo mientras sobrevolaba Londres, tomando la energía del traje y la extra con la que contaba, teletransportandolo en el tiempo, me temo que eso fue lo que afecto el pleno funcionamiento de la armadura después de su caída, se encuentra sin energía-

-maravilloso-exclamo Holmes, viendo con interes el teléfono de Tony y su funcionamiento.

-que raro, no senti ningún impacto ¿sabes la naturaleza del rayo Jarvis?-

-esos datos probablemente se encuentren en la base de datos de la armadura, pero no puedo conectarme con ella si está apagada-

-¿es el único que usa una de esas maquinas señor Stark?-pregunto Watson al ver en la pantalla del celular de Tony el holograma de la armadura.

-Rodhey tiene una armadura similar, ambas fueron hechas por mi pero se podria decir que soy el único con los medios y la tecnologia para hacerlas, así que sí, soy el único-dijo Tony con orgullo.

-¿Qué es lo que se hace exactamente con estas armaduras? ¿Qué es lo que hace usted señor Stark?-preguntó Holmes mientras miraba a su doble con genuino interés, con su mente trabajando a todo lo que daba para descubrir sus secretos antes de que fueran mencionados.

-Jarvis-llamó el Stark

-Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, multimillonario industrial e inventor, dueño de industrias Stark, empresa en la cuál se crea la tecnología más avanzada de la tierra. Uno de los hombres más poderosos, ricos, e inteligentes del planeta. El señor Stark, tambien conocido como Iron man, gracias a la armadura de alta tecnología que le otorga una fuerza y durabilidad sobrehumanas, la habilidad de volar, y un diverso armamento que utiliza para proteger la tierra de amenazas tanto interiores como exteriores, actuando en conjunto con otros superhéroes dentro de la iniciativa vengadores, grupo creado por Shield...-Tony no podía más que sonreir, viendo satisfecho las caras de sus interlocutores al escuchar todo lo que Jarvis decía, aumentandole a eso las imagenes mostradas de él en distintas revistas y periódicos, así como videos. Su ego se encontraba muy cómodo en esa conversación en la que todo iba en torno a él.

-un superhéroe... Las cosas cambian mucho con los años, pero jamás me habría imaginado que alcanzaran este punto-comento Watson.

-¿ahora lo crees? Es fascinante, nada menos que fascinante, mi deducción no estuvo más que apegada a la realidad, no podría esperarlo de otra manera-

-el futuro es un hermoso lugar, coincido en eso-dijo Tony.

-pero no lo es todo...-lo interrumpio Holmes, mirandolo fijamente, captando la atención de Tony, haciendo que el doctor Watson temiera por que su compañero dijera algo inapropiado-hay varias cosas que no se muestran ahi ¿cierto señor Stark? Esa excentricidad, esa personalidad tan rebelde con la que suele rodearse, no es más que para ocultar otra cosa-

-¿otra cosa? Se que estoy lleno de virtudes pero tampoco es necesario sobrestimarme...-

-evade el tema, asi que sabe de lo que hablo-Tony le sostuvo la mirada a Holmes como pudo, era terriblemente perspicaz.

-¿enserio? Creo que no-

-ser superheroe debe tener las mismas consecuencias que ser un soldado, pero usted no es un soldado ¿cierto Anthony?-ante la mención de ese nombre Tony dio un respingo, sin entender a que iba eso-he notado algunos síntomas desde que nos conocimos, aún son leves, pero van creciendo, angustia, temor...-

-Holmes-

-estoy en una época que no me corresponde y de la que posiblemente no pueda salir, yo consideraría eso angustioso-se defendió el millonario, comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva.

-hemos llegado Holmes-los interrumpió Watson, notando como el carruaje había parado ya, pero ninguno se movió.

-pero no es exactamente lo que le preocupa, familia, superhéroe... palabras clave que he recolectado hasta ahora, suelo ver dos reacciones distinas, una sin duda es su ego pero la otra... noto incomodidad al escucharlas-

-¿qué incomodidad podría haber?-

-señores-trato de calmarlos Watson al percibir los ánimos.

-sin familia por lo que veo, pero la segunda palabra sigue siendo confusa ¿no le gusta la vida de superhéroe? ¿o no se considera uno?-

-hay quienes no me consideran así, pero sin embargo lo soy, un genio, millonario, play boy, filantropo y Iron man ancestro, deberías mover tú anticuado trasero y bajar, el clima no esta como para que me mantengas en un intento de auto sin aire acondicionado-contesto Tony, resistiendose a bajar la mirada ante su copia.

-no es el lugar para discutir, comportense como los adultos que son-les pidió el doctor.

Ambos bajaron del carruaje siguiendo el ejemplo de Watson, ignorandose olímpicamente.

-por un momento creí que no había venido Holmes-lo saludo Lestrade a penas lo vio-veo que trajo a su gemelo-

-ni de cerca-murmuro Tony con fastidio.

-¿ya me dira por que me trajo sin decirme de que trataba la emergencia?-preguntó el detective.

-hubo un asesinato Holmes, logramos identificar al culpable-

-no necesita mi ayuda en ese caso-

-el muerto y el homicida comparten el mismo nombre y apellido, en teoría, deberían ser la misma persona-

-¿rasgos faciales?-preguntó Holmes, siendo guiado hacía dentro del callejón donde aún estaba el cuerpo.

-esté es el dibujo hablado que hisieron según lo que los testigos recuerdan-les mostro una hoja de papel, con un hombre de cabellos despeinados y un poco largo, totalmente afeitado, nariz pequeña y mentón partido-mide 1.78, robusto, piel pálida y pelo blanco-completo Lestrade.

-¿hubo testigos? ¿cuando ocurrió esto?-preguntó Watson.

-no toque nada Stark-le advirtió Holmes, al ver cómo se acercaba a mirar unas placas de metal, aún lado del cuerpo.

-no eres mi jefe-le respondió éste, acercandose aún más, viendo los trozos, que parecían haber formado una máquina, mejor que nadie él lo sabía.

-no lo toque-Tony se agachó, mirando a Holmes, retandolo-sus huellas quedarán en la escena del crimen, debería saber que eso no es bueno-y vaya que Tony lo sabía, pero no le importo hacerlo para molestar al detective después de lo ocurrido. Extendio un dedo y lo acerco un poco, para luego tocar el metal.

-¿ahora te convertiste en niñera Holmes?-le pregunto Lestrade, algo divertido.

-responda la pregunta-le pidio Holmes cambiando de tema, el inspector nego con una sonrisa pero igual respondió.

-dos testigos, paso hace tres horas, el nombre es Curtis Jennings, el occiso trabajaba como obrero, venia acompañado de sus compañeros de trabajó, del mismo barco que el señor Stark destruyó-

-fue un accidente-exclamó Tony al escucharlo, dandoles las espalda mientras ocultaba su celular-Jarvis, escanealo-susurró.

-a la orden señor- miro a su alrededor mientras Jarvis hacia su trabajo, Holmes había caminado hacia el cuerpo,después de compartir un par de palabras más con el inspector.

Lo examinó, teniendo a Stark a pocos centimetros de él.

-guarde eso si no quiere levantar sospechas-

-somos idénticos, igual llamaremos la atención-lo contradijo Tony.

-esta comportandose de una manera muy infantil, debería estar avergonzado-

-no si, avergonzadisimo-le respondió el millonario con sarcasmo, levantandose después de guardar su celular, casi al mismo tiempo que Holmes había terminado de hacer sus observaciones en el cuerpo del muerto, el cual lucia por completo diferente al hombre del retrato.

-¿los acompañara doctor?-le pregunto Lestrade en un susurro al verlos.

-no estaba en mis planes-contestó.

-un solo Holmes es más que suficiente para poner la ciudad de Londres de cabeza, peor aún si este tuviera un doble idéntico a él-ambos miraron a los gemelos unos segundos, quienes parecían llevar una discusión, haciendo a Waston suspirar sonoramente.

-los vigilare inspector-acepto sin mucho ánimo. Holmes y Stark se acercaron al doctor al mismo tiempo que Lestrade se retiraba, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la presencia del otro.

-hay que movernos-ordeno Holmes-encontre algunas pistas muy interesantes, iremos a la cárcel de vuelta...-

-¿iremos? Ni loco vuelvo a ese lugar-dijo Tony, negándose a seguir el plan del detective.

Otra vez la pelea de miradas, Watson no pudo evitar pensar que algunas cosas realmente jamás cambiarán.

-¿A quién le recuerdan?-pregunto Holmes de pronto.

-¿qué cosa?-

-no ha dejado de ver mis ojos desde que llegó y es más que obvio que no soy yo ¿a quién le recuerdan?-

-¿tus ojos? Fueran azules más claros y te daría la razón abuelito-

-señor Stark comportese, le exijo un poco de respeto para mi compañero, después de todo lo esta ayudando-le pidió Watson algo malhumorado.

-no te pongas celoso, tú tambien tienes lindos ojos doctor, pero me van mejor los de ojos azul cielo-les coqueteo Tony, con el fin de sacar a ambos sujetos de sus casillas.

Watson miro a Holmes levemente, dispuesto a defenderse, pero no pudo articular algún argumento decente.

-prefiere a los hombres ¿es lo que esta diciendo?-lo provoco el detective, ignorando el estado de su compañero, haciendo darse cuenta a Tony de su error.

-¡claro que no! Estaba bromeando señor literal... El sarcasmo debe ser una invención del futuro porque aquí no parecen entenderla-

-claro que es comprendida señor Stark, pero los hombres que la usan suelen tener algo que ocultar, irónicamente está relacionado con lo dicen-

-son imposibles-murmuro el doctor.

-este siglo es MUY aburrido, no pienso quedarme un segundo más, ire por mí cuenta- resolvio Tony, caminando en dirección contraria.

-no puede ir solo por una ciudad que no conoce-trato de convencerlo Watson-Holmes-

-regresara en cuanto entre en pánico-comentó el detective con seguridad, alejandose también sin darle mayor importancia.


	7. TROPIEZO

Los mapas de su siglo no parecían servirle de mucho al Stark, ya que ahora se encontraba perdido, sin saber hacía donde ir.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se preguntó, viendo a las personas que pasan a su lado en diferentes direcciones-Jarvis-

-no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarlo señor, no hay satelite o base de datos a la que pueda conectarme-

-no podremos rastrear la armadura de esta manera-susurro, cuidando de que nadie viera su teléfono.

-le recomiendo volver de inmediato con el detective Holmes-

-¿para qué? No sera de ayuda, es mi tecnología, sabre que hacer-dijo mirando a la panaderia que tenía en frente, tratando de volver a ubicarse en el mapa.

Estuvo así hasta que tuvo la sensación de que era observado. Busco a su alrededor, topandose con el mismo sujeto de la prisión, pero esta vez no tenia nada cubriendo su rostro, por lo que pudo verlo con mayor atención.

Decidido, se acerco a aquel hombre, quien de inmediato comenzo a caminar, alejandose de él.

Sus pasos adquirieron velocidad, pronto ambos hombres estuvieron corriendo, con Tony tratando de darle alcance, siguiendolo hacía una zona menos transitada, deteniendose apenas su contrincante lo hizo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿me estas vigilando?-

-acechando, Stark-desde que escucho su apellido supo que había algo mal, comenzo a sudar frío, con su cuerpo bajando de temperatura bruscamente, apesar de la carrera.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!-

-creí que estarías con tu gemelo, pero es obvio que él esta ocupado y tú no tienes la paciencia para esperarlo-

-¿de que hablas? No me gustan los acertijos, yo no soy Holmes, asi que ve directo al grano-

-solo es un juego Tony, nada personal, solo un objetivo, mi objetivo-el sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Apesar de que se veía joven, su cabello era plateado, igual al de un anciano, de estatura similar a la de Tony, parado con las rodillas un poco flexionadas, los hombros caidos y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, quedando sus ojos justo a la altura de los de Tony.

-mi nombre por ahora no importa Stark-le dijo el sujeto, una vez que se había podido acercar lo suficiente. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso sacó un cuchillo, haciendole un corte a la altura de la pantorilla, haciendo que Tony cayera al suelo.

El peliblanco piso una de las muñecas del genio, inclinandose un poco mientras acercaba el cuchillo a su pecho, manchado de sangre-un juego, una sola oportunidad, si la pierde...-con la punta del cuchillo rasgo la camisa del genio, dejando ver su reactor-...pierde algo más que sólo la vida-

-¿que clase de juego? ¿la botella? ¿operando? ¿ajedrez? Sinceramente no soy mucho de jugar videojuegos, así que esos dejemoslos fuera-le dijo Tony, mientras intentaba buscar una forma de escapar.

-es más como el juego de la vida Stark, diviertemente-

-No conosco buenos chistes, éso y que no soy tu payaso-

-pero lo serás... Eventualmente-el sujeto por fin se levanto, pero antes de que Tony pudiera hacer algo más, el hombre desapareció.

-mierda-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, mirando la herida en su pierna.

Comenzó a caminar con trabajo, cubriendo con una de sus manos el reactor, evitando que alguien más lo viera, haciendo memoria de donde se encontraba la casa de Holmes.

Watson y Holmes observaban a los presos en aquel lugar, sin decir nada entre ellos, hasta que Watson se animó a preguntarle, sin entender que hacian ahí.

-¿Por qué aquí?-

-Curtis Jennings era el hermano menor de Alfred Jennings. Hace poco de dos días este sujeto llego al Baker Street en busca de consejo, sospechaba que su esposa lo engañaba, pero nunca veia entrar ni salir a nadie ajeno a la casa, la cuál compartia con su hermano, sabes que esos casos no son de mi agrado, le dije que la aventura la tenía con su hermano, el se negó a aceptarlo y yo lo despedi amablemente de la habitación, no podia hacer nada por un caso que ya estaba resuelto-Comenzó a explicarle el detective

-¿asesino a su hermano?-

golpeo a su esposa Watson, fue detenido esta mañana y lo trajeron a la prisión, para cuando vine al medio día, él ya estaba aquí, tratando de asesinar a Stark, supongo que lo confundio conmigo y seguia molesto por lo que le dije. Fue otra persona distinta la que mató a su hermano, debio ser cerca de la una de la tarde cuando ocurrió-

-¿así que lo vas a interrogar? Tratara de matarte apenas te tenga enfrente, Holmes-

-atacó a Stark con un cuchillo, estos oficiales seran muchas cosas pero son muy cuidadosos, no dejan entrar a nadie con armas-

-eso no me tranquiliza-

-no Watson, piense ¿como logro ingresar el arma?-

-tal vez la ocultó bien- opino el doctor.

-o la recibió dentro de la prisión-

-entonces según tu lógica ¿es más probable que lo haya introducido otro sujeto que él?-

-una pregunta válida, pero facil de responder, el sujeto es muy impulsivo, demostrado por el mismo caso de su esposa, sin planear nada realmente más que desahogarse, llamando mucho la atención al hacer en plena calle, osea que no es cuidadoso; muy impaciente, eso puedes notarlo en como mueve su pierna sin parar; sumandole las ropas que viste: una camisa rasgada y delgada, obeso, no podria ocultarlo ahí, se notaría; sus pantalones apenas de su talla, la figura del cuchillo se habría visto claramente marcada y en sus zapatos no podría, son de choclo y su pantalón no le cubriría, obviamente es de una talla más chica de la que necesita-

-entonces ¿tu plan es entrar y recibir una paliza?-pregunto el doctor, pues aquello no le agradaba.

-no se angustie, que no me ocurrirá nada, usted regrese con toda tranquilidad a su hogar, salude a la señora Watson de mi parte-

-fui de visita con sus padres, al saber que yo vendría a acompañarlo, así que puede contar conmigo hasta mañana por la mañana-le comentó Watson, siguiendo a su compañero para entrar, no notando la sonrisa del detective ante su respuesta.

-sera bueno tenerlo de mi lado, mire, que ya nos ha visto-dijo Holmes, viendo con tranquilidad como el hombre se levantaba de su asiento, como apunto de atacar.

El doctor avanzo un paso de forma inconsciente, dispuesto a interponerse entre aquel hombre y su amigo.

Holmes se mantuvo calmado, no aplicando ningún movimiento hasta que lo tuvo a pocos metros.

-su hermano fue asesinado esta tarde-dijo haciendo que aquel hombre se detuviera.

-Holmes-lo regaño Watson, a su compañero le hacía falta un poco de tacto.

-¿Qué es lo qué quiere con eso? Yo no lo maté- se defendió Jennings, un poco sorprendido por la noticia, aunque bastante malhumorado.

Había varias miradas sobre ellos, con todos atentos en caso de presenciar otra pelea.

Watson reafirmo el agarra sobre su bastón, pues aquella tensión le advertía a que no bajara la guardia.

-lo sé-respondió el detective-solo quiero saber si podria reconocer al...-una mano fue a parar en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que el doctor desenfundaba la hoja oculta en su bastón, apuntando ahora al cuello del sujeto.

-sueltelo-le ordeno, acercando más la cuchillal ver que Jennings se rehusaba, pero este obedeció de apenas sintió más presión sobre su piel.

Apenas lo vio liberado, Watson guardo de nuevo la hoja, bajo la mirada de Holmes, que tocaba inconsientemente su cuello, analizando aquella reacción tan acertada por parte de su compañero.

-¿qué?- pregunto el doctor al notar que lo miraba.

-eh...solo diganos si este sujeto le es familiar- dijo Holmes sacando la hoja de papel que traia con él, mostrandosela al sujeto, aun mirando a Watson, con este desviando la mirada al saber lo hacía.

-claro que lo he visto, estaba aquí esta mañana-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Holmes por fín volteando a verlo.

-fue muy amable en proporcionarme un cuchillo, aún qué es una lastima que no haya sido usted-

-Holmes, el registro-

-bien pensado Watson, gracias Jennings, pronto lo sacaran de aquí para llevarlo a una cárcel de verdad, el intento de asesinato contra el señor Stark le ha ganado su lugar-

-¡Holmes!-grito con furia el hombre al verlo irse así, tratando de alcanzar al detective, pero este ya había salido, siendo cerradas de nuevo las rejas.

-puedo defenderme solo, lo sabe-dijo Holmes apenas estuvieron afuera, habiendole pedido ya a uno de los oficiales el registro.

-solo fue un reflejo-trató de defenderse el doctor, simplemente había visto las intenciones de Jennings y había tomado precauciones.

-aquí esta señor Holmes-

-gracias-dijo el detective recibiendo los papeles y comenzando a leer-aqui está, Curtis Jennings entro aquí ayer por la noche y salió... No ha salido-Holmes se giro para buscar entre los presos, pero no vio a quien buscaba por ninguna parte.

-¿se escapó?-

-eso parece Watson, lidiamos con una gran mente criminal, su escape debió de ser tal que no alcanzo a deducir el proceso-analizó el detective, mirando las paredes y la vista que un oficial tendría de todo el lugar desde donde estaba él parado-volvamos a Baker Street doctor, comienza a anochecer y mucho me temo que ya no encontraremos nada-

-¿que pasara con Stark?-

-ya tendremos noticias suyas, estoy seguro de que sabra llegar-dijo Holmes quitandole importancia.

Ya había oscurecido para cuando ambos llegaron a su morada, dispuestos a entrar, pero un ruido los hizo voltear, no encontrándose listos para lo que vieron.

-h..hola..-

-no puede ser-

-ayudeme Watson, hay que llevarlo dentro-dijo Holmes actuando de inmediato al ver el estado del millonario.

-¿Qué es eso en su pecho?-pregunto el doctor sorprendido.

-no tengo idea-admitió Holmes, sin poder apartar la vista de la luz que le alumbraba el rostro a través de la prenda rasgada.

El doctor Watson tomo el pulso de Tonu al mismo tiempo que pasaba uno de los brazos por sus hombros.

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Holmes exigiéndole una respuesta.

-no...nno vine...vine solo-fue lo unico que el millonario pudo decir antes de caer inconsiente.


	8. UN NUEVO MISTERIO

Despertó sintiéndose terriblemente agotado, con los miembros acalambrados y la vista desenfocada.

Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de identificar en donde estaba, en que parte de Londres del pasado se encontraba.

Según recordaba, había alcanzado a ver al doctor y a su doble antes de desmayarse, pero no los veía por ningún lado ¿lo habría imaginado? Pero de ser así, entonces ¿En dónde estaba?

Tal vez aquél sujeto que se encontró lo haya secuestrado... Pero no, el se había ido poco después de haberle causado esa heridad que lo había dejando cojeando.

-veo que ya despertó Stark-dijo Watson entrando en la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño. Se agacho para tomar el pulso de Tony, haciendo que este notara entonces que se encontraba acostado en el suelo.

-¿dónde estoy?-

-en Baker Street, en la habitación de Holmes-

-¿Qué?- trato de levantarse, para ver mejor el lugar, notando un desastre a su alrededor poco antes de que Watson lo obligara a volverse a acostar ¿por qué estaba justamente ahí?

-era la habitación más cercana-dijo el doctor, pareciendo leer sus pensamientos, Tony supuso que pasar tanto tiempo con Holmes debía de tener algunos frutos.

-¿dónde esta él?-

-no ha regresado desde anoche-Tony noto cierta preocupación en los gestos del doctor, parecía mirar la puerta, como esperando que su compañero pasara por ahí.

-¿por qué no fuiste con él?-

-dijo que hacía mas falta aquí y que sabía cuidarse solo...-respondio el doctor, descolocando un poco a Tony por su argumento.

-sí, que yo estuviera medio muerto no tenía nada que ver-

-no me malentienda señor Stark...-

-no, no está bien-lo interrumpio el castaño-es obvio que se preocupa por su compañero, tienen una excelente relación-comento, no pudiendo evitar pensar que así podría ser su relación con Steve ¿él se preocuparía así por él? ¿lo consideraría un amigo? Que suerte tenía su antepasado, tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti.

-de amigos solamente, sí-

-a eso me refería-dijo Tony mirando a Watson confundido-¿en que estaba pensando usted...? Oh no..-

-¿Que? Yo me refería a eso, es lo que pasaba por...-

-pensó en él como pareja-

-no, no, no, no es cierto, señor Stark es muy osado de su parte pensar algo así-

-y entonces que fue eso de "amigos solamente" ¿de que creía que hablaba?-

-no era eso-

-no trates de engañarme-le dijo Tony, aguantando las ganas de reirse-te gusta-

-no es verdad, tengo esposa Anthony-solo acostumbraba a llamar a Holmes por su nombre y muy de vez en cuando, debido al gran tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero teniendo a alguien tan descaradamente metido en su vida, a alguien como Stark, le hacía llamarle así casi naturalmente, aunque apenas se conocieran.

Tony por su parte, se encontraba demaciado divertido con la situación como para poner atención a la forma en que lo llamaran, así este nombre le molestara.

-tranquilo, supongo que tienes razón ¿a quién le podria gustar ese anciano? Es antipático, gruñón, antisocial, aburrido...-

-es el mejor detective de todos los tiempos, no puede hablar así de él cuando aún no lo conoce-lo defendió el doctor, notando la sonrisa que Stark se formaba, había caido en la trampa.

-si doctor, defienda a su hombre-

-basta-

-no puede ser, no son tan anticuados como creí ¿seguro que tú no seras mi dulce abuelita?-Stark se reia a carcajadas, realmente disfrutando de aquéllo. Hasta había olvidado su herida.

-deje de decir tonterías, que eso no es un juego-

-lo siento abuelita, prometo portarme bien ¿me haras una bufanda?-Watson miraba a Tony sin saber como callarlo, no fue si no hasta que se escucharon pasos en las escaleras cuándo Tony dejo de reirse.

Holmes entro cubierto por completo de tierra y una herida de un golpe en el rostro, Watson se levantó de inmediato de donde estaba, mirando a su compañero de pies a cabeza.

-¿a donde fuiste Holmes?-

-y he ahí a la esposa preocupada-susurro Tony apunto de volver a reirse pero una mirada de advertencia cruzo por los ojos del doctor, apesar de la diferencia de color, tenían la misma intesidad que cuando tuvo su primera discusión con Rogers, algo que no quería admitir, pero le intimidaban.

-sólo fui en busca de quien por poco le causa la muerte, aunque no tuve mucha suerte en mi búsqueda-comenzo a explicar el detective, totalmente ignorante de lo que sus compañeros hacían.

-Ya me imagino por que ¿No pudo esperar a que me despertara?-le preguntó Tony.

-tardaría en hacerlo y tardaría aún más en contarme todo lo ocurrido a causa de todos los rodeos que da en una conversación-

-no es cierto-

-¿y como supiste donde buscar Holmes?-

-muy fácil Watson, solo seguí el rastro de sangre de Stark, llegando hasta donde dedusco inicio todo, pero no encontre algún testigo potencial, las calles ya estaban vacías, así que busque en los alrededores algún lugar que pudiera servir de escondite para después de un ataque, porque eso es lo que fue, era alguien que sin duda lo conocia o lo confundio conmigo, pero dudo de esto último, de haber sido así lo habrían matado, y cuando llego, venía con todas sus pertenencias-

-¿Y por vienes así?-pregunto el doctor, queriendo saber en que líos se había metido su compañero.

-una pelea en un bar en el que me vi involucrado mientras buscaba al responsable, solo eso-

-pues si anciano, el tipo me conocía, decía algo sobre un juego, pero no logre entender la gran cosa... Desapareció sin que pudiera ver a dónde, justo después de haber rasgado...-Tony recordo lo ocurrido con los ojos muy abiertos, posando la mano en su pecho instintivamente, sintiendo la camisa nueva que llevaba.

-no se angustie Stark, ya lo vimos ¿podría ser tan amable de decirnos que es?-preguntó Holmes, Tony intento volver a levantarse, pero Holmes lo evitó, sentandose en el suelo a un lado de él, recargandose en una mesita que tenía cerca, mientras que Watson tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que tenía su compañero.

-no lo tocaron ¿verdad?-

-estaba adherido a su cuerpo, evitamos hacerlo, no sabiamos si podría afectarle a su salud- respondió Watson.

-es un reactor arc, tengo metralla en el pecho, esto impide que llegue a mi corazón-explicó Tony con simpleza, no logrando satisfacer con ella a Holmes.

-¿Cómo fue que paso? No fue en su labor de superheroe, su traje lo proteje de ese tipo de armas ¿que hacía en el frente de batalla? No es un soldado... Pero es un inventor, un genio, eso le trajo problemas ¿cierto? Alguien quería que usted construyera algo ¿pero qué?-Tony dudo un poco, no había hablado de eso con nadie, en realidad, había tratado de olvidarlo.

-ahora veo de donde saque lo entrometido-murmuro Tony mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Su doble lo miraba casi sin parpadear, lo estaba analizando, sabía que Holmes sabría tarde o temprano lo ocurrido en Afganistán, no lo dejaría pasar, no tan fácilmente.

-antes de convertirme en iron man fabricaba armas, creía que con eso protegía a las personas, estaba en una demostración de un misil en Afganistan cuando tuve el atentado, un misil estalló cerca mío, la metralla perforo el chaleco antibalas y mi pecho, me pusieron un electroiman conectado a una bateria para mantenerme vivo, querian que construyera el mismo misil que había presentado aquel día... Me di cuenta que ellos tenían mis armas, alguien las vendía por debajo de la mesa. Me negué, pero usaron algunos métodos para convencerme. Si construia o no el misil, el final iba a ser el mismo, o ellos me mataban o lo hacía la metralla, con ayuda de un cientifico que tambien estaba atrapado conmigo, cree este reactor y la primer armadura de iron man para escapar, él no salio con vida... Cuando regrese deje de hacer armas y...-

-se convirtió en iron man-completo Holmes-realmente me intriga señor Stark, su comportamiento, su personalidad y su forma de pensar chocan constantemente-

-realmente no se como debo tomar eso-murmuro Tony.

-el doctor Watson tambien fue herido en Afganistán, pero que increible coincidencia ¿no?-continuo hablando Holmes sin poner atención a lo que decía su doble, eso hasta que alguien toco la puerta de pronto, con la señora Hudson entrando con un periódico en la mano.

-señor Holmes aquí...esta...esta él...-no pudo terminar al ver a Tony y a Holmes, parpadeando varias veces antes de caer desmayada de la impresión.

Watson se levanto de su lugar para atenderla de inmediato.

-¿quién es ella?-

-nuestra agradable casera, tal vez la presente en cuanto se despierte-menciono Holmes, mirando el reproche en los ojos del doctor, mientras que Tony no podía más que sonreir internamente por lo que veía, realmente parecían una pareja de casados.


	9. SECRETOS

La señora Hudson se encontraba sentada en un sillón, tomando una taza de té mientras aun observaba a los dos Holmes, ambos de pie frente a ella.

-¿se siente mejor?-preguntó Watson.

-...si doctor, gracias-

-le presentó a Anthony Stark... Un familiar mío de Norteamérica- dijo Holmes señalando a su doble, quien solo sonrió y levantó una mano en señal de saludo, ganandose un codazo de Watson.

-se acostumbra a besar la mano de las damas Stark-le susurró.

-entiendo-contesto Tony, acercandose para tomar la mano de la casera y besarla, tal como le habían dicho-es un placer-

-el..el placer es mío- trato de sonreir la señora Hudson, aunque aún bastante impresionada.

-bien-dijo Holmes antes de llevarse a Tony fuera de la habitación, sin más despedida que la que Watson dio antes de seguirlos.

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Tony.

-digame exactamente lo que pasó y como era el sujeto que lo atacó, sin rodeos si es tan amable-pidió Holmes, a lo que el Stark obedeció de inmediato, contando todo desde la prisión hasta el ataque tuvo, incluyendo como el sujeto parecia haber desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

Holmes saco un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos, despues de haberlo meditado por unos segundos, mostrandole el dibujo que le había entregado Lestrade.

-es la misma persona... ¿me persigue un asesino?-

-me temo que sí Stark ¿hay alguna forma de regresarlo a su tiempo? Ese sujeto esta familiarizado con esta época más que usted, su desventaja aquí resulta obvia-

-necesito mi armadura para eso-

-tal vez tu hermano pueda ayudarnos-propusó Watson.

-iremos a verlo, pero usted doctor debería regresar con su esposa-

-se que no le molestara-lo contradijo el doctor.

-no quiero abusar de su tiempo, que estoy seguro que para un doctor como usted es muy valioso, regrese a casa, le avisare de la conclusión que tenga este caso-insistió el detective-pongase el saco y el sombrero que deje para usted Stark, iremos a ver a mi hermano-

-genial, conocere a ¿mi tío abuelo? ¿mi tatara tío?-

-y aprovecharemos el tiempo de camino para enseñarle algunas cosas básicas sobre la época, si alguien pregunta, usted es mi primo ¿comprende?-le indicó Holmes, saliendo de 221 B junto con el Stark.

-si anciano ¿podríamos empezar por que no se llaman por su nombre? Sherlock se escucha mejor que Holmes ¿que tal Sherly?-preguntó Tony, viendo el vehículo que Holmes manejaria-¿Qué es esto? No voy a usarlos y no subire a ese pedazo de chatarra-se quejó, observando despectivamente aquellos anteojos que le habían entregado.

-no sea caprichoso y suba-

-¿por qué tú si usas los lentes? Yo los quiero-

-no esta a discusión, ahora primero que nada, las palabras anciano, ancestro, entre otras, evite decirlas; se dirigira a todos de usted y por el apellido, el nombre solo se usa entre relaciones más íntimas, evite las burlas y sarcasmos que aquí nadie lo atacara verbalmente y nada de coqueteos, eso es mal visto y más como usted lo hace-lo regaño Holmes.

Habían avanzado ya por las calles de Londres, con Tony viendo incómodo todo el humo que dejaban a su paso.

-cuando regresemos le hare unos ajustes a esta cosa y es mi encanto natural HOLMES-recalcó lo último- deberías ver como me funciona en el futuro-

-de su época me interesa todo excepto las personas, no parecen ser muy agradables-comentó el detective.

-hay algunas odiosas sí... Suelen juzgar cada paso dado-susurro Tony, recordando a los medios tras de él, criticando su vida sin importar que estuviera pasando realmente.

-no parece estar inclinado a trabajar en equipo, prefiere hacer todo solo, ha creado toda una fortaleza alrededor de su persona, lleno de comentarios sarcasticos y narcisistas...-

-aprendí a no confiar en nadie-lo interrumpio Tony.

Con tan pocas palabras, Holmes parecía hacerse a la idea de lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del genio, igual que en sus casos, aunque parecía simple a primera vista, escondía una gran complejidad.

-deberia permitir que Watson lo revise, sus nervios comienzan a verse afectados-

-¿como se conocieron? Parecen tenerse mucho apreció-dijo Tony, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-regresaba de Afganistad buscando un lugar donde quedar, igual que yo, un amigo en común nos presento y entre los dos pagamos la renta de la casa de la que salimos-

-y comenzaron a trabajar juntos como detectives ¿como lo haces? Saber tanto así de una persona-

-nada más que observar Anthony, los pequeños detalles siempre son lo más importante-

-tienes un desastre en tu habitación- se burlo Tony al recordarlo.

-mis cosas están donde deben estar, espero que no haya tocado nada-

-tranquilo, no toque nada... Creo que yo tendria así mi taller si no tuviera a babas limpiando-

-¿babas?-

-es...mejor olvidalo-dijo Tony, explicarle lo que era significaba explicarle la historia misma de la tecnología y no queria extenderse demasiado-¿como pasas el rato? Cuando no tienes casos-

-mortalmente aburrido-le contestó el detective-no hay mucho que pueda interesarme allá afuera-

-ya me imagino porque... Oye ¿qué es esto?- pregunto Tony al ver su pipa, sacandola de su bolsillo para verla-¿fumas?-

-por lo que veo no es muy común que una persona fume en el futuro-

-si lo es, pero si eres de mi familia, esperaba que tambien le tuvieras cierto amor a la bebida-

-prefiero las sustancias que estimulen mi cerebro y aceleren el pensamiento, no que lo restrasen-

-genial, mi bisabuelo es un drogadicto-se burlo el castaño.

-Edward...-

-si vas a llamarme así mejor que sea Tony, detesto mis nombres-se quejo el Stark, percibiendo una leve sonrisa en el detective-¿y a donde vamos exactamente?-

-mi hermano se encuentra en el club Diógenes, pero primero pasaremos a Scotlan Yard, creó tener una pista de su atacante y ayudaría mucho si usted compartiera la información que recolecto de aquella maquina-

-¿como lo...?-

-¿Qué descubrió?-insistió Holmes.

-parecia ser un bomba electromagnética, hecha con materiales de la época, pero no entiendo para que, aquí no serviría de mucho-noto la mirada de Holmes sobre el, tuvo que resistir darse un golpe en la frente, había olvidado que su compañero no sabía nada de tecnología-apaga y daña toda red o aparatos que utilicen electricidad-

-conosco y entiendo todo lo referente al electromagnetismo, señor Stark y tal vez aquí no haya con que usarla pero ahora está usted, su reactor y su armadura podrían verse afectadas ¿cierto?-

-si, es algo que podría pasar...-Tony guardo silencio de inmediato, ahora lo entendía todo-fue un rayo electromagnetico para apagar la armadura, creo que alguien logro asimilar la energia del tercer arc para abrir un portal, modificando su funcionamiento para crear una maquina del tiempo... Las anomalias en mi reactor eran causadas, me estaban rastreando-

-algo lento supongo, pero al menos lo resolvió ¿podra repetir el efecto?-

-necesito materiales para ponerme a trabajar... Necesito mi armadura de tomas formas-Tony no pudo evitar sonreir, había encontrado la manera de regresar después de todo, apenas si prestando atención a que Holmes había detenido el vehículo.

-hemos llegado Stark, recuerde lo que le he dicho, ni una sola palabra referente al futuro, si lo encierran en un manicomio, habra poco que yo pueda hacer-le advirtió, estacionando el coche y bajando de él, dirigiendose luego hacía donde estaba el inspector Lestrade.

-que sorpresa Holmes, pocas veces son las que te he visto venir-lo saludó el inspector apenas lo vio.

-necesito un favor-

-usted no pide favores-le dijo Lestrade algo extrañado.

Tony prestaba poca o nula atención a lo que hablaban, se encontraba más ocupado observando a todos los que pasaban por ahí ¿como lo hacía Holmes? No lograba deducir nada de lo veía.

Una joven pasaba del brazo de un elegante señor, ambos parecían ser de la alta sociedad, más por las joyas que ella portaba, pero más que eso no lograba ver.

-la familia de ella esta en bancarrota, todo lo contrario a su pareja, se casa por su dinero, requiere más práctica si desea llegar a usar de forma efectiva la ciencia de la deducción-lo sorprendio Holmes.

-yo solo... Miraba...-

-vamos Anthony, aún nos queda un lugar por visitar-

-si..pero.. ¿cómo lo hiciste?- insistió Tony-Holmes, no me puedes dejar con la duda-

-suba ya, que no podemos perder tiempo en cosas sin importancia-

-lo dices como si lo que haces fuera lo más natural del mundo-murmuro Tony algo molesto, su contraparte parecía haberse metido tanto entre misterios que había terminado en convertirse en uno.


	10. MI PROPIEDAD

Se detuvieron enfrente de una locación elegante, ambos hombres bajaron casi al mismo tiempo. Tony estaba apunto de entrar pero fue detenido.

-¿qué?-

-En Londres-comenzo a contarle Holmes-muchos hombres que, unos por timidez y otros por misantropía, no desean la compañía del prójimo, y no obstante se sienten atraídos por unas butacas confortables y por los periódicos del día. Precisamente para conveniencia de éstos se creó el Club Diógenes, que ahora da albergue a los hombres más insociables y menos amantes de clubs de toda la ciudad. A ningún miembro se le permite dar la menor señal de percepción de la presencia de cualquier otro. Excepto en el Salón de Forasteros, no se permite hablar en ninguna circunstancia, asi que le voy a pedir que no habra la boca para hablar, de hacerlo, no habría el menor inconveniente en sacarlo del lugar-le advirtió.

-tranquilo abuelito, me comportare y... ¿que es misantropía?-pregunto Tony algo confundido. Gruño molesto al ver como su doble lo ignoraba... De nuevo.

Ambos hombres entraron al lugar, teniendo a la vista a todas las personas que estaban ahi.

El castaño se quedo observando a todas esas personas cómodamente sentadas y leyendo, "aburrido" fue su primer pensamiento.

Holmes se perdio de vista por unos segundos, sin ser notado por Tony, que aún pensaba en como era posible que a alguien le gustara ese lugar.

De no ser por que sintio como lo jalaban, se habria quedado parado ahí un tiempo más. Iba a reclamar pero su compañero le indico que guardara silencio, recordandole lo antes hablado.

Caminaron hacía una habitación donde los esperaba el que Tony supuso, era el hermano de Sherlock, aunque debia admitir que no tenían mucho parecido.

-Sherly, no esperaba verte aquí-

-claro que si Mike, solo que creiste que llegaría antes-contesto Holmes levantando un poco más la mirada.

-una visita a Scotlan Yard fue la causa de tu retraso supongo, veo que el motor sigue fallando-

-el escape, no el motor-murmuro el detective entre dientes.

-Mycroft Holmes, es un gusto conocerlo-se presentó el Holmes mayor, tendiendole la mano al millonario del futuro.

-Anthony Stark-dijo Tony aceptando el saludo.

-realmente son muy parecidos, a excepción de ciertos detalles, claro está-

-sabes a que venimos Microft-lo interrumpio su hermano-¿es posible?-

-fue fácil convencerlos que no era nada más que un traje para uso en el espectáculo, no encontraron forma de decirme lo contrario-

-¿está aquí?-

-efectivamente-

-creo que me he perdido ¿hablamos de mi armadura?-pregunto Tony al sentir que se perdía partes importantes de la conversación, que parecia llevarse en código.

-en estos momentos la estan subiendo a su vehiculo señor Stark, una maquina así en manos de cualquier persona de este siglo, seria peligroso para el transcurso natural del tiempo, es mejor que regrese a la época de la que pertenece-

-¿en que momento le has dicho eso?-pregunto Tony asombrado.

-solo es necesario ver para saber la realidad de esta situación señor Stark-le explicó Mycroft.

-pero como... Ya entendi, también sabe sobre la ciencia de la deducción ¿verdad?-

-es un poco más lento que Watson, digamos que este no es su campo-dijo Sherlock a su hermano, con Tony sin saber si ignorar el comentario o molestarse por el mismo.

-si, lo he notado, sera mejor que ambos se vayan ya, ir por la calle con ese traje no podria ser más que arriesgado, y más si el señor Stark no sabe defenderse-

-se defenderme-lo contradijo Tony.

-pero no muy bien, aun cojea un poco ¿qué fue? ¿un arma blanca?- pregunto Mycroft.

-un cuchillo, si, la navaja habria sido mas profunda que extensa-

-me van a volver loco si siguen hablando, les recuerdo que yo no se lo que hacen-se quejo el millonario.

-muy impulsivo-

-no tienes una idea-aceptó Holmes.

-ignorado de nuevo-murmuro el Stark, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

-gracias Mike, volveremos a casa para arreglar esto, Stark debe de estar ansioso por comenzar a trabajar-se despidió Holmes, trayendo consigo al castaño, a quién aún parecia que no se le había bajado el mal humor.

-¿como es que...?-

-Sshh-

-pero...-insisitio Tony.

-Sshh-el detective tuvo que recordarle de nuevo donde estaban, haciendo que el Stark tuviera que aguantar hasta salir, donde apenas vio su nueva carga, se decidio a verificar que realmente fuera su armadura pero, a pesar de las quejas, Holmes no dejo que Tony revisara el objeto debajo de aquella manta.

-tendra que confiar en mi Stark-le pidió, mientras comenzaba con su marcha-ahí se encuentra su armadura, pero no podemos exponernos a que alguien más la vea, en especial su acosador-

-¿qué esta cosa no da a más?-se quejo el castañi, sin realmente haber escuchado lo que su compañero le decía.

Quería volver a su época, salir de aquella pesadilla que tenía la palabra anticuado por todas partes.

En su mente comenzaba a trabajar ya un plan para lo que quería hacer, con su armadura de vuelta, podría obtener los datos faltantes.

-veo que se encuentra emosionado Stark y debo admitir que yo también lo estoy, podra usar mi estudio para trabajar, estamos de acuerdo que la información contenida en su traje, tal como lo menciono Jarvis, nos sera de gran ayuda para resolver este misterio-

-¿qué tiene hasta ahora? ¿es un nuevo enemigo? ¿una venganza?-

-un manipulador con tendencias obsesivas compulsivas, tal me parece que en su época, tambien hay quien se aburre-contesto Holmes de inmediato.

-dijo que yo era su objetivo ¿alguien le habra pagado para matarme?-

-un mercenario real lo habria hecho ya, este sujeto no parece tener prisa, un juego... el juego de la vida, éste es sin duda un caso muy interesante-

-no se si sentirme halagado u ofendido ¿mi probable muerte te parece interesante?-preguntó Tony sin apartar la vista de su compañero-y si es tan amable esta vez no me deje en visto-

-¿visto?-

-cuando envias un mensaje y no te contestan pero sabes que ya lo vio por que salen dos palomitas... Olvidalo-dijo Tony tomando su cabeza, jugando con los lentes de aviador de hace dos siglos-me siento tan ridículo así- se quejó-¿cuándo me tocaran los lentes?-preguntó de nuevo, ya sin esperar realmente una respuesta-y... Tengo una piña debajo del mar..-

-guarde silencio-le pidió Holmes.

-jamas lo hubiera creído ¡Sherlock Holmes odia la música!-exclamo Tony-se que eres raro, pero ¿que clase de persona eres que odias la música?-

-que se callé-

-Jarvis, este lugar necesita un poco del selló Stark, reproduce- pidió Tony, teniendo casi de inmediato a AC/DC sonando desde su celular.

Las calles de Londres se encontraban ya vacías por la llegada de la noche, haciendo que la música sonara aún más fuerte por el silencio en que se encontraba sumida la ciudad.

-apagué éso-ordeno Holmes, realmente odiando aquella violenta melodía.

-¿que música escuchan aquí?-

-Stark, esta llamando demaciado la atención-

-sube el volumen Jarvis-

-Anthony-Holmes comenzó poco a poco a perder la paciencia, realmente no recordaba haber llegado alguna vez a ese nivel de irritación-¡apague éso!-exclamó, esperando hasta que Tony obedeciera para volver a hablar-realmente no entiendo como es que no puede mantenerse en silencio por al menos un par de minutos-

-no suelo ser paciente-se defendió Tony.

-eso es algo que ya he notado Stark, vaya que sí, no parece tener tampoco el don del silencio, que es de gran utilidad para mi-

-¿cómo te aguanta Watson? Y si no soportas a la gente ¿como aguantas tú a Watson?-

-el doctor Watson es una gran excepción Stark, conoce mis métodos y es de gran ayuda para mis casos, además de ser un buen amigo-

-amigos, si como no-

-¿que quiere decir?-

-ya llegamos ¡al fin!-cambio de tema Tony, bajandose de aquel pedazo de chatarra de inmediato.

-parece que tenemos visitas-murmuro Holmes-¿qué habrá hecho regresar al doctor Watson?-

-no lo se... quizá un pelinegro de ojos azules-

-¿qué decía?-

-nada Holmes, solo que hay veces que eres muy ciego-dijo Tony, ganandose una mirada de confusión del detective-si... muy ciego-

-¿cómo podría ser eso posible?- preguntó Holmes, observando sin ayudar a su doble, quién trataba de mover su armadura.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Primero digame a que se refiere-

-deducelo tú Holmes-le dijo Tony-vamos abuelo, que está algo pesado-

-¿Por que razón vendría Watson que esté relacionado conmigo?-

-no lo se, tal vez por que...hay cierta...atracción...-hablo Stark con trabajo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para mover la armadura-oye Jarvis ¿no habrá alguna forma de activarla?-

-estoy en éso señor-

-¿qué atracción podría ver? Watson es sólo un buen amigo, ya se lo he dicho-

-¿y no te gustaría que fuera más que éso?-dijo Tony con una sonrisa coqueta, tan directo como siempre.

La posible respuesta de Holmes se vio interrumpida gracias a Jarvis-está encendida señor, activando piloto automático-la armadura comenzo a moverse por si sola, dejando en el suelo la manta que la cubría.

-magnífico-

-lo sé-sonrió Tony, entrando a la casa seguido de Holmes, quien le fue indicando hacia donde debía ir.

-santo Dios ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la señora Hudson al ver el traje.

-nada que deba preocuparle ¿Watson dijo algo?-

-solo preguntó si ya había llegado, está arriba-

-¿si existe el café en esta época verdad?-preguntó Tony, mientras observaba como su traje subía.

-claro que existe, nanny-le pidió Holmes antes de seguir a su gemelo por las escaleras, llegando hasta su estudio, donde Watson lo esperaba.

Cualquier cosa que el doctor haya querido decir quedo en el olvido apenas vio la armadura que avanzaba hacía él.

-¿Qué es éso?-

-mi armadura-respondió el Stark con orgullo.

-extraordinario-murmuro Watson mientras la observaba.

-¿de qué está hecha?-pregunto Holmes apenas pudo analizarla.

-una aleación de oro y titanio-contestó Tony, dejando que ambos sujetos observaran su traje-Jarvis, dales una probadita de lo que puede hacer-

-a la orden señor-comenzó una muestra del traje, mostrando como se adherian las piezas y la movilidad de toda la armadura, a demás de las armas que portada.

No necesito de mucho para dejar sorprendidos a ambos ingleses.

-increible-volvio a murmurar Watson, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-es una sorpresa que este aquí doctor ¿ha ocurrido algo?-le pregunto Holmes, sacando a su compañero del asombro, mientras aún miraba la armadura.

-no podría perderme un caso como éste, ademas de que Mary insistió a que viniera, dijo que parecía no poder pensar en otra cosa-respondio Watson.

-como podría, ella debió notar esa química desde que los conoció- las anteriores pláticas que tuvo con ambos comenzaron a notarse, ambos parecieron entender perfectamente a que se refería, haciendo que el millonario sonriera al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

-entonces... ¿nos acompañará esta noche?-pregunto el detective tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-así es-

-¡bien par de ancestros!-los llamo Tony-Sera mejor que pongamos manos a la obra que el siglo XIX ya me esta matando del aburrimiento-comentó no pudiendo evitar burlarse de sus compañeros, pero éstos, o decidieron ignorarlo o se dieron cuenta que discutir con aquél egocéntrico huésped no les llevaría a ningún lado.


	11. TRIO

El humo de la pipa de Holmes y la taza de café humeante de Tony inundaba la habitación.

Ambos se encontraban concentrados en la tarea que les correspondía, mientras que Watson los observaba en completo silencio.

Stark trabajaba con su armadura, mientras que Holmes se dedicaba a hacer todo un mapa con hojas llenas de información y trozos de periódicos que tenía pegados en la pared.

Tony le dio el primer sorbo a su café desde que se lo sirvieron, no pudiendo evitar hacer gestos ante el sabor del mismo.

-¿tratan de envenenarme? ¿que le pusieron al café?- se quejó, dandole otro sorbo.

-si no le gusta ¿por que lo sigue tomando?-expuso con Holmes con obviedad.

-no aguantare toda la noche despierto si no consumo cafeina... Aaghh creó que podría acostumbrarme, algún día les dare a probar un café de verdad-

-¿Cuál podría ser la diferencia?-

-te sorprendería Watson-respondio Tony, tomando un atornillador de la caja de herramientas que Microft le había mandado junto con la armadura.

-¿de qué es todo eso Holmes? Creí que buscabamos al acosador de Stark-

-solo observa Watson, he identificado el sello de su atacante en diferentes situaciones...asesinatos, robos, secuestros, incluso extorsiones, todo dentro de un período de cinco meses-explicó el detective-premeditación-

-señor, he logrado recuperar algunos datos dentro de el Marc 8- los interrumpió Jarvis.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos?-preguntó Tony, mirando la información presentada en los hologramas que salían de su celular. Fruncio el cejo al ver lo que le mostraba.

-¿eso es todo? Jarvis ¿qué pasó con ese sujeto?-

-la armadura se encontraba apagada durante el cambio de época, no recibió mas datos después de eso. Hay otros posteriores a encenderla pero algunos de estos datos están dañados-

-¿entonces no tenemos nada?-pregunto Watson.

-así es doctor-respondió Jarvis.

-¿qué hay de la maquina que Stark encontro? ¿Hay información sobre eso?-preguntó Holmes.

-la bomba electromagnética no causo ningun daño al estallar, en este momento, la energía magnetica aun está esparcida por la ciudad-

-mi armadura no podra volar en ese caso ¿como buscas a alguien en medio de Londres sin tecnología de por medio?-

-siguiendo su rastro Stark, el sujeto usaba un nombre falso que podríamos rastrear, pasar los lugares por donde él ha estado, veremos su forma de moverse en la ciudad, solo debemos ir cinco meses atrás en sus pasos y he aquí nuestro mapa para llegar ahí- dijo Holmes con orgullo, señalando su teorama.

-¿y como es que eso podría ayudarnos a encontrarlo?-pregunto Tony, aún sin entender el plan de su doble.

-las personas suelen tener una rutina, el hábito de renunciar a pensar, algunas lo hacen más que otras, a veces incluso sin darse cuenta, encontraremos su patrón de movimiento y lo seguiremos hasta dar con el hombre que buscamos-

-suena a qué sera tardado-

-sera mejor qué lo acomodemos aquí Stark, pasara en este año algunos días más de lo planeado-comentó Watson.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo de cuantos días estamos hablando?-

-una o dos semanas Stark-respondio Holmes.

-¡Yo no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo!-exclamo Tony algo alterado-debo volver a mi tiempo lo más rápido que se pueda, tengo cosas que hacer y Pepper debe estar preocupada, ya llevo aquí tres días ¡tres días más de lo que me gustaría!-

-calmese, ya se ha puesto pálido- dijo Watson caminando hacía el para revisarlos pero Stark se negó.

-¡estoy bien! ¡solo quiero salir de aquí!-

-exaltarse no servirá de nada Anthony, debe dejar de gritar-le pidió Holmes.

-¡no estoy exaltado! ¡Y NO ESTOY GRITANDO!-lo contradijo Tony, luego quedandose callado al comprobar que lo que decían sus compañeros era cierto.

Tomo la taza de café de donde la había dejado, pero Watson se la quitó casi de inmediato.

-la cafeína no le hara bien, tal vez un té le vendría mejor-

-estoy bien, lo necesitó para trabajar-lo contradijo el millonario arrebatandole la taza.

-podría continuar mañana-

-difiero en eso Watson, el tiempo podría ser uno de los factores en contra en esta investigación-le dijo Holmes volviendo su atención hacía su mapa, observandolo de extremo a extremo-vaya a dormir Watson, nosotros nos quedaremos trabajando un rato más-

-¿estás seguro Holmes?-

-completamente, su presencia por el momento no es necesaria-

-de acuerdo-aceptó el doctor, aunque aún dudando de si sería buena dejarlos solos, pero al final optó por salir y tratar de descansar un poco.

Sabía de antemano que mañana se encontraría de visita en diferentes lugares de Londres, caminando posiblemente entre ellos si se encontraban cerca o en carruaje en caso de ser más alejados, en conclusión: sería un largo día.

-¿sabe usar un arma?-preguntó Holmes de pronto, haciendo que Tony lo mirara por la pregunta tan extraña.

-la armadura cuenta con armas así que...-

-¿sabe usar un arma? ¿usted?-repitió Holmes.

-se dispararla...-

-y pelear esta más que claro que no-

-se pelear-se defendió Tony.

-mañana al medio día lo llevare a la arena, esta sola a esa horas así que no tendremos problemas-siguio hablando el detective, soltando el humo que había aspirado por su boca y nariz.

-estoy ocupado-

-no, no lo está, todo lo que ha estado haciendo en su armadura son modificaciones, no la esta reparando, la esta mejorando, podra viajar en el tiempo sin ninguna clase de problema-

-¿Y en qué te basaste para saber esto?-preguntó Tony tratando de no parecer sorprendido.

-esas dos piezas cerca del rector no estaban ahí cuándo comenzo a desarmarla-

-podrían ser para arreglar un problema con la energía-

-de ser así no habria podido encenderla apenas llegamos-contesto Holmes-supongo que su desesperación se debe a que la construcción de la maquina del tiempo estara lista para mucho antes-

-ya esta lista, de hecho-respondió Tony de mala gana-solo debo armar la parte exterior de la armadura-

-entonces tiene tiempo de sobra-

-¿no hay otra manera más rápida Holmes? No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo-

-puede que si-respondió el detective después de pensarlo unos momentos-sin duda el sujeto pertenece a su tiempo, así que deben tener registro de el en alguna parte, sabemos como se ve asi que su tecnología podría ayudarnos a encontrarla-

-sin duda me gusta más esa opción, tengo donde pueden quedarse y cuento con todas las herramientas para buscar a ese sujeto-

-sin embargo...-

-no Holmes, nada de "sin embargo" los llevare a mi tiempo para seguir investigando-dejo en claro Tony sin aceptar discusión.

Ante tal respuesta, Holmes tomo asiento, tomando su violin del suelo y comenzando a tocar las cuerdas con el dedo, con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación-¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Tony después de un rato.

-detalles-

-¿qué detalles?-

-señor-llamó Jarvis interrumpiendo la conversación-me temo que he encontrado algunos problemas para el uso de la armadura como maquina del tiempo-

-¿qué clase de problemas?- preguntó Tony algo dudoso.

-demasiadas dificultades-fue lo último que murmuro Holmes antes de tomar su arco y comenzar a tocar una animada melodía, ignorando el gesto de molestia que le dedico su compañero.


	12. INSOMNIO

Primero las doce. La una, las dos y terminaba mirando el reloj que marcaba ahora las tres de la mañana.

Había intentado dormir sin mucho éxito, Holmes no había dejado de tocar el violin en todo ese tiempo y la voz de Stark reclamandole a su compañero tampoco había pasado desapercibida.

Watson se levanto de la cama y se sento en la orilla de esta, con su espalda quejandose por el tiempo acostado. Sobo su cuello, deseando que esos dos pronto se fueran a dormir, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría.

Eran muy similares en varios aspectos, así también como distintos, posiblemente Holmes podría hecharle en cara que no reconocería quién es quién, pero en eso estaría equivocado.

Había notado todas las diferencias desde la primera vez que los vio.

Aparte de características más obvias, como el corte de su barba, el color de sus ojos y su corte de cabello, había notado la piel de Stark bronceada, a diferencia de Holmes que la tenía mas pálida, la estatura del detective arrebasaba por milímetros a la de Stark, uno parlanchin y el otro más reservado, un pelinegro y un castaño, un genio de la tecnología y un genio de la deducción.

Los labios de Holmes eran más delgados y finos, su nariz un poco más puntiaguda y sus mejillas menos acentuadas que las de Stark debido a lo poco que sonreia su compañero. Para él seria imposible confundirlos.

-no puedo trabajar si estás tocando esa aburrida melodía- volvio a quejarse Tony.

-creí que le gustaba la música, sabía que era raro pero ¿que clase de persona es usted si no es capaz de apreciar la dulce melodía de un violin?-contestó Holmes, recibiendo un gruñido y de nuevo silencio a excepción de la música.

Watson no pudo evitar sonreír, pocas veces había visto a su compañero salir de sus cabales, Anthony Stark era su doble y opuesto, no cabía duda.

Desde que había llegado, después de aquélla conversacion con Tony después del ataque, se había llegado a preguntar como sería su relación con Holmes en el futuro ¿también serían amigos?

Claro que lo serían, él lo seguiría acompañando a sus casos, aún cuando creyo que después de casarse ya no lo haría.

Holmes había tenido la razón aquél día, el no podría vivir sin los casos en los que se involucraba su compañero, vaya, incluso le costaria acostumbrarse cuando él ya no estuviera, experiencia que tenía por los dos años que paso después de la supuesta muerte del detective en aquellas cataratas.

Solto un sonoro suspiro al recordar. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese miedo, el miedo de que Holmes volviera a saltar de un balcón y esta vez su muerte fuera real.

Tenía dudas, mismas que Stark se había encargado de despertar, que Holmes dijera algo así no le sorprendería pero ¿en que se había basado Stark para decirle de su supuesta atracción hacía el detective? ¿realmente se notaba mucho?

Hablando de que eso era algo que no pasaba en realidad.

Miro de nuevo el reloj, marcando ahora las cinco treinta de la mañana ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando? Y más importante aún ¿cuándo se había apagado la musica del violín? Ya no se escuchaba nada en la casa ¿se habrían ido a dormir?

Algo inseguro se levanto, entrando al estudió donde antes estuvieran sus compañeros, pero no había nada.

Gracias a que Holmes había retirado las puertas que conectaban con su antiguo consultorio y agregado en su lugar cortinas, no le fue difícil entrar y observar como ambos dormían plácidamente en el suelo, acostados en lados opuestos de la habitación.

Qué estuvieran así solo le decía qué, o habían resuelto todo o que, como en ocasiones pasaba, la falta de información hacía inútil cualquier intento de deducción y por consecuencia, que mantenerse sin dormir fuera algo absolutamente innecesario.

Estaba por irse cuando noto a Stark removerse un poco, despertandose de golpe al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, masajeando el puente de su nariz y con su respiración agitada, tratando de normalizarla tardando algunos segundos.

Tony no tardo en ver al doctor, con éste tratando de inventar una excusa del por que los observaba para que Tony no saliera con alguna de sus ideas sobre que le gustaba Holmes.

Sin embargo, Tony se levanto y camino hacía él sin prestar realmente atención a lo que hacía.

-¿no puede dormir doctor?-le pregunto en un susurro mientras salía del cuarto, dirigiendo sus pasos hacía el estudio, donde volvió a poner en marcha su computadora en la armadura.

El cambio en el animo de Tony no paso desapercibido para el doctor, quién siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Tony, prestando atención a sus ojeras, la palidez de su rostro y el leve temblor de sus manos al tomar y manejar las herramientas.

-¿todo en orden?-preguntó algo dudoso.

-si-contesto Tony-todo está bien-Tony comenzo a escribir algo en su celular, borrando cada tanto debido a las letras que repetia o cambiaba gracias al temblor de sus dedos.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se estaba volviendo algo cotidiano. Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la mano del doctor sobre su hombro, habiendose olvidado por un segundo de su presencia.

No dijo nada cuando Watson comenzó a tomar su pulso, suspirando con pesadez apenas retiro su mano, mirandolo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-fue una pesadilla doctor-

-lo sé- le contestó.

-supongo que era algo obvio-trato de bromear Tony, pero su intento de sonrisa se volvio una mueca.

-sabe que puede confiar en nosotros Stark-

-lo sé Watson...y aunque no quisiera de todas maneras Holmes terminaria desenterrando mis más profundos temores-se burló.

-supongo que es algo que pasaría en algún momento-estuvo de acuerdo el doctor.

-el futuro tiene cosas buenas y malas, aparte del avance de la tecnología, descubrimos que no estamos solos en el universo, lo cuál en parte es genial ¡incluso ya tuvimos nuestro primer intentó de invasión!-exclamó, tratando todo el asunto como si de una obra de teatro de tratase-fue una batalla corta pero complicada, no es algo que pase todos los días-Watson se resistió a cuestionar sus palabras, ya que hablar de extraterrestres lo había tomado de sorpresa, pero creyó que tal vez, lo mejor de momento era solo escuchar, más sin embargo, Tony ya no continuó, se debatía entre contarlo todo o evitar el tema-después...-Tony negó con la cabeza, presionando con fuerza el borde de la silla donde estaba sentado, para luego relajarse y mirar al doctor a los ojos-no paso nada-sonrió-ganamos, así que no se preocupe doctor, que sus bisnietos viviran en completa paz interestelar-

-es bueno saberlo-sonrió tambien Watson, siguiendole la corriente, sumergiendose luego en el silencio apenas pronunció lo último. Supuso que era un tema delicado, por lo que no insistió, pero estaba seguro que eso de la invasión tenía algo que ver con el deterioramiento de su salud.

-¿y ella como es?-preguntó Tony de pronto.

-¿ella quién?-dijo el doctor algo confundido.

-su esposa-

-amm, bueno, ella...-

-¿hermosa?-

-bastante, sí- sonrió Watson

-¿inteligente?-

-si, lo es-

-¿la quiere?-

-sí-

-¿y la ama?-

-yo... -

-entiendo-lo interrumpio Tony-a veces uno suele tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso, yo me encuentro en la misma situación con Pepper, se que la quiero con el alma y que le protegeria de todo pero...-

-amo a mi esposa Stark-

-de acuerdo-fue todo lo que dijo Tony, se encontraba en un estado demasiado sensible y no quería arriesgarse a hablar de más, por lo que no protesto, ya había sido suficiente con confesar sus dudas acerca de su relación con Pepper.

-¿logro construir su maquina del tiempo?-se aventuro a preguntar Watson, no deseando caer en el mismo silencio incómodo de siempre.

-si, así es-contesto Tony

-volvera pronto a casa-supuso Watson.

-no lo se-dijo Tony-gracias a la bomba electromagnetica que detonaron debo esperar hasta desaparescan los residuos magneticos del ambiente, al no tener aparatos electricos, no hay a donde vayan las partículas, la armadura podría estropearse si intento algo-

-esas son malas noticias-notó el doctor, no habiendo entendido mucho de lo que le hablaba-bueno, tendra donde quedarse hasta que pueda partir-

-no creo aguantar tanto en esta época-confeso Tony, ganandose una mirada de simpatía del doctor.

-debera encontrar un pasatiempo-

-¿un pasatiempo? ¿aquí? ¿cómo que?-

-Holmes tiene varios libros que podría prestarle...-le propuso Watson, más al ver el gesto tan poco amigable le hizo ver que a Tony no le gustaba la idea-también es posible que no lo necesité, Holmes nos mantendra ocupados a ambos-

-a su esposa no le agradara que pase tanto tiempo fuera-bromeo Tony buscando hacer enojar al doctor, ya habiéndose recuperado de su pesadilla.

-¿entonces ahora toda nuestra conversación sera de mi esposa?-

-podemos volver a hablar de sus sentimientos por cierto detective si es lo que desea-Watson solto un suspiró, hasta ahí, se había hartado ¿que acaso Stark no entendía lo que le decía? No podía hablar de ello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-escuche Stark, porque no volvere a repetirlo, Holmes y yo tenemos una buena relación como amigos, pero nada más, yo ya estoy casado y pienso formar una familia, él posiblemente tambien se case algún día y haga lo mismo que yo, prueba de eso es que está usted aquí ¿le ha quedado claro?-le dijo Watson siendo lo más duro que podía-no puede seguir dando vueltas con el mismo tema-

-upss-murmuro Tony, volviendo su atención a su traje después de haber visto cierta figura tras el doctor.

-me alegra que le haya puesto eso en claro-dijo Holmes, haciendo que Watson se girara, sorprendido por escucharlo-no ha dejo de hacer referencias a esto desde que llegó, aunque tiene razón en algo ¿no es verdad Watson? A su esposa no debe parecerle que este fuera de casa por tanto tiempo-pronuncio el detective con un tono que Watson estaba seguro que jamás le había oído.

-no hagas eso-contestó el doctor-ella sabe lo que esto implica, estar en un caso contigo y estuvo de acuerdo-

-tal vez usted no le dejo opción-

-¿que pretendes Holmes? Me has sacado del caso cada vez que tienes una oportunidad-reclamó.

-creo que meti la pata-susurro Tony-yo estaré por allá-

-sientese Stark-ordeno Holmes-Watson, ahora esta casado, debe cumplir con esa responsabilidad que tiene, su matrimonio comienza a deteriorarse y uste...-

-¿por qué dices eso?- exigió saber Watson.

-tengo sueño-dijo Tony fingiendo un bostezo-creo que ire a dormir de nuevo-

-quedese en su lugar, que aún no termino de hablar con usted-le ordeno Watson-responde Holmes-

-es bastante obvio-

-no para mi-se quejo Tony, ganandose una mirada de advertencia del detective.

-¡Holmes! Responde ¿por qué dices eso?-dijo Watson controlando su voz para no gritar, tomando en cuenta que aun era de madrugada. Tony jugaba con su desatornillador algo incómodo, con el doctor y su doble mirandose fijamente y pareciendo apunto de pelear.

-¿me puedo ir?-

-¡No!-dijeron Watson y Holmes al mismo tiempo, sin despegar la mirada.

Tony opto por ignorarlos ¿desde cuándo el sigue ordenes? Se levanto de la silla sin decir nada y salió hacía dónde dormía hace algunos minutos, sin que alguno de sus compañeros lo llamara para que regresara, igual tenían cosas más importantes que discutir y el no deseaba estar presente, le recordaba mucho a cierta discusión que le gustaría olvidar.

Dudo un poco antes de volverse a acostar, pero se decidió a hacerlo, en ese lugar no parecía tener otra opción.

Mientras que en el estudio, Watson aun esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su compañero, tomandolo fuertemente del cuello de su camisa y habiendole estrellado de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡responde Holmes! Mi paciencia tiene un limite y te aseguro que estas por romperlo-

-en las últimas semanas he notado que se encuentra más distanciado de Mary, ya sea por el trabajo en su consultorio o por su nueva ocupación en la escritura, ya no capto el perfume de su esposa en sus ropas, las libertades que ella le da para irse y regresar cuando quiera y la abrumadora atención que le da cada ves que lo ve no hace más que notar lo desesperada que se encuentra ya-

-he estado ocupado Holmes, mi número de pacientes ha aumentado y lo sabes-

-no es verdad, ejemplo de lo que le digo es la cena de hace dos semanas que ella preparo...-

-la cena a la que no fuiste Holmes-recordo el doctor-una forma hacer las pases contigo debo mencionar-

-creyó que sumaria puntos a su matrimonio si comenzaba a llevarse bien conmigo-

-y sin embargo nos dejaste plantados-

-no iba a apoyar ese absurdo plan Watson, no terminaría bien y también está aquélla vez hace seis días en que ocurrió aquel derrumbe, como bien sabe fue de voluntario al hospital Barts pra atender a todos los lesionados, Mary se ofreció a ayudar también pero usted se nego y la envío de vuelta a casa-

-no era el ambiente propicio para ella y además ¿cómo es que sabes eso? estuviste desaparecido ese día y los dos siguientes-se quejó.

-¡por dios Watson!-exclamó Holmes levantando la mirada del suelo y encarando al doctor-John eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero, muchas cosas ha hecho su esposa para que le preste atención y usted solo piensa en lo que hago o no hago, ha llegado al punto de la exageración con tal de complacerlo y ni siquiera lo nota-

-¿te estás escuchando Holmes? Es la primera vez que te escucho decir tonterías ¿desde cuándo sientes que tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar mi matrimonio?-

-y por si fuera poco doctor-agregó Holmes-otra muestra de que lo que digo es cierto es que su esposa está embarazada y ni siquiera lo ha notado-dijo mientras miraba hacía la ventana, que se encontraba cubierta, perdiendose del gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad que paso por el rostro de Watson, quien solto al detective y comenzo a caminar hacia atras a paso lento, separándose.

-¿ella qué?-


	13. EXTRAÑA DECLARACIÓN

La habitación había quedado en silencio. Watson pasaba su mano por su cabello un poco alterado, tomando asiento en la silla que antes estuviera Stark.

Holmes no había despegado su vista de aquella tela que cubría la ventana de enfrente, aun manteniendose recargado en la pared.

-no es cierto, es... Holmes si es una broma, no es gracioso-

-¿bromear? Creo que me esta confundiendo con Stark-replicó el detective.

-¿cómo es qué lo sabes?-pregunto el doctor tratando de mantenerse en calma-¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta? ¿cómo es que yo no lo noté?-

-debo admitir que me sorprendio ser el primero en enterarme, esperaba que fuera usted quién me lo contara-

-habla ya Holmes, que no estoy de humor-le exigió Watson.

-ella me lo contó, su esposa me lo dijo, fue con un médico amigo de su familia y después de enterarse me lo comunicó-

-¿cuándo?-

-un día antes de que Stark apareciera-confesó Holmes, con la misma tranquilidad que si fuere un asunto cualquiera-fue lo que confirmó mis sospechas, de ningún motivo podia ser que yo me enterara antes que usted, y debo decir qué jamás había visto a la señora Watson tan angustiada-

-ese era el tema del que querias hablar cuando fuiste a mi consultorio-murmuro Watson después de meditarlo, esa visita y los temas de los que empezo a hablar Holmes ahora tenían sentido.

-yo no veía peligro de que no le alegra la notícia de ser padre pero accedí a ser yo quien se lo comunicara, pero un objeto volador se estrelló y destruyo un barco recien construido, con un hombre dentro muy parecido a mi, ya no hubo oportunidad-

-no note nada raro en Mary, cuando regrese a casa ese día, no dijo nada en especial, solo preguntó...-

-si me acompañaría a la resolución de este caso y aquí esta, Mary le mintió, no iria a ver a sus padres, ellos sin duda se darían cuenta de los mareos, las náuseas y lo que ello significaba, es algo bastante obvio-

-¿obvio? No Holmes, es todo menos obvio-Watson se levanto de su asiento con brusquedad, apretando la mandíbula y hablando casi a base de susurros-¿ésa es la razón por la que deseas dejarme fuera?-

-una de ellas, sí-

-¿una de ellas? ¿acaso hay más razones?-

-esas razones son privadas-Watson negó con la cabeza, nada de eso tenía ya sentido.

-¡por Dios Holmes!-exclamó el doctor-¿privadas? ¿que clase de razones válidas podrías tener para decidir por mi?-

-no quiere saber-le aseguró el detective.

-creo que eso me toca decidirlo, así que habla ya-

-no sabé a lo que me esta obligando-

-a algo que sea incorrecto estoy seguro que no-insistio Watson, cruzando sus brazos mientras esperaba a que su compañero hablase.

-bien-aceptó-pero recuerde que fue usted quien quiso saberlo-le advirtió Holmes aún manteniendose tranquilo, girando para ver al doctor a la cara, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacía el lado opuesto de la ventana, pareciendo ver a la nada, como siempre que llegaba la hora de dar la respuesta de uno de sus casos recién resueltos-las personas a nuestro alrededor son todo menos observadoras, algo que he dicho cientos de veces y sin embargo, con Stark llegó una revelación-

-¿en el futuro son más observadores?-preguntó Watson con burla.

-no, en ese aspecto el mundo no ha cambiado mucho, siguen sin ver lo que esta frente a su nariz-

-espero el momento en que esto conecte con la respuesta que espero-

-lo que dice Stark es verdad doctor, yo tambien lo había notado en usted, ya que lamentablemente no puedo observarme a mi mismo a menos que esté frente un espejo...-

-¿cómo que tiene razón? ¿a qué te refieres?-lo interrumpio el doctor.

-he notado algunas señales desde hace un tiempo, al principio decidi ignorarlas, no eran un obstáculo para mis investigaciones así que no preste atención a esos detalles-

-¿qué detalles?-

-ciertamente había una atraccion de usted hacía mi, algo que me temo, se ha intensificado en lugar de extinguirse-

-¿atracción?- Watson no podía estar más que confundido, se puso a pensar un poco, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que su compañero decía, pero había dejado de escucharlo, solo veía como este movia su boca para decir algo que el seguramente debería estar oyendo.

No era posible, no podía ser. Nada explicaba la atracción que Stark y vaya, ahora tambien Holmes, mencionaban. Siempre se había preocupado por su compañero, había cuidado sus espaldas y protegido lo más que podía, pero eran amigos, los amigos hacen eso ¿no? No... no era cierto, él y Holmes habían llegado a ser más cercanos de lo que sería pertinente, de lo que sería tomado correcto.

-...y muy sobreprotector, agregandole a eso los efectos quimicos en el cuerpo, como sus pupilas dilatas...-

-Holmes cierra la boca-ordenó Watson ya sin saber si sentirse avergonzado o molesto, una idea había cruzado por su cabeza y no le gusto que fuera de su agrado.

-¿me equivoco doctor?-

-no es algo que pueda pasar-dijo Watson, más para si mismo que para su compañero-no entre nosotros, hay una gran diferencia entre el amor y la amistad-lo contradijo.

-una diferencia que puede resolverse a través de un simple experimento-le dijo Holmes con determinación, acercandose a paso lento hacia el doctor, tomandolo sin avisar del cuello para obligarlo a bajar el rostro, dandole un beso lento y algo torpe.

Solo duro unos segundos, se separo de forma igualmente lenta, siendo alcanzado de nuevo por la boca del doctor, que parecía haber descubierto su nuevo sabor favorito en los labios del otro.

Se correspondieron mutuamente, alargando el beso lo más que podían, pero la forma más experta de hacerlo de Watson dejaba fuera de batalla al detective.

-Wat..son-jadeo Holmes en busca de aire, usando sus manos para separarse.

-yo...-trato de disculparse el doctor ¿de dónde había salido eso? Miro al piso avergonzado, con Holmes recuperando el aliento para continuar hablando.

-supongo que con eso queda bastante claro que lo que digo es verdad-dijo haciendo luego una pausa-nuestra relación de amistad ya no puede continuar-resolvió.

-¿qué? ¿qué ya no puede continuar?-preguntó Watson con cierto temor-puedes solo ignorarlo, como dices tú que lo has estado haciendo-

-esto es algo que ya no se puede ignorar Watson, ya que yo también he caído en las redes de este peligroso sentimiento-admitió-supongo que debí darme cuenta antes, esos celos sin fundamentó, la tristeza de verlo partir y el vacío que senti al verlo en el altar, supongo que mi falta de conocimiento de esto me hizo darme cuenta demaciado tarde-

-aún no es tarde-

-regrese a casa apenas amanezca Watson, la conversación a terminado-

-no, aún no, me niego a tomar esta solución, no estas en condiciones de ser tú quien decida lo que se hara, no esta pensando de forma racional-

-debo admitir que eso último es cierto, pero el amor jamás a sido racional Watson-

-está es la declaración más extraña que he escuchado... Y aún así no me importa... Sherlock-tomo su mano sin pensarlo, haciendo al detective removerse algo incómodo.

-no haga eso, se siente algo extraño en la boca del estomago-se quejó, haciendo sonreir al doctor.

-ire con Mary para saber como está y arreglar las cosas, continuaremos JUNTOS el caso y después ya hablaremos de como nos encargaremos de lo que acaba de pasar ¿conforme?-pregunto el doctor.

-completamente Watson-aceptó Holmes, sin despegar la mirada de su mano entrelazada a la de su compañero-¿siempre es así? La sensación de calor en el pecho y las corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo-

-Ahora entiendo tú falta de cooperación con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Mary-respondió Watson intentando besar de nuevo al detective.

-supongo que estaba relacionado...-susurro Holmes, separandose apenas sintio los labios del doctor sobre los suyos-aún estamos en un caso-le recordó.

-cierto-aceptó el doctor, teniendo que conformarse con sentir la mano del otro entre las suyas-Holmes-

-¿qué?-

-¿qué hacemos con Stark?-pregunto Watson con duda, poniendo a pensar también a su compañero.

-impertinente-comentó el detective.

-ofensivo-agregó Watson.

-enseñarle modales principalmente, debe mantener la boca cerrada ¿escuchó Stark?-giró hacía donde se encontraba la puerta aparentemente cerrada, no pasaron más de algunos segundos para que esta se abriera y vieran a Tony tras ella.

-¿qué tanto ha escuchado?- pregunto Watson molesto.

-casi nada-dijo el castaño quitandole importancia al asunto-solo algo parecido a "por dios Holmes te amo" "yo tambien te amo Watson"-

-¿siempre acostumbra escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-

-¿sí dijeron eso?- pregunto Tony sorprendido-estaba bromeando ¿ustedes dos...?-

-realmente no escucho nada ¿qué ha ocurrido Stark? ¿por qué esta aquí?-quiso saber Holmes.

-solo pasaba por aquí...-

-miente Stark-lo contradijo Holmes.

-no escuche ya gritos y pense que se habían matado entre sí...-

-sigue mintiendo, está nervioso, no para de jugar con sus manos, cabello ligeramente mojado y hay gotas de sudor en su frente, respiración entre cortada y extrema palidez ¿qué fue lo que vio?-

-no vio nada Holmes, solo fue otra pesadilla ¿no?-señalo Watson.

-estaba trabajando por eso el sudor, tu habitación es muy caliente y si estoy jugando con mis manos es por que ¡estoy aburrido!-

-miente-dijeron Watson y Holmes al unísono. Tony resoplo molesto, esos ancianos eran imposibles.

-como sea, necesito hojas de papel y algo para escribir ¿ya existen los lápices verdad?-

-una pesadilla, me pregunto de que clase-continuó hablando Holmes.

-extraterrestres, al parecer hubo un intento de invasión en su tiempo-

-no lo aliente doctor-se quejo Tony, notando entonces las manos entrelazadas de sus compañeros-tiempo fuera ¿qué paso aquí realmente?-ambos hombres se separaron de inmediato, mirando molestos la sonrisa burlona que tenía Stark en su cara-tenía razón, admitanlo, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes de seguro son la primera pareja homosexual de la historia-

-guarde silencio Stark, ya le he dicho que eso no es un juego-lo regaño Watson.

-que delicado, bien pero ¿si tienen lápiz y papel verdad?-preguntó el castaño, los necesitaria si quería sacar de su cabeza todas la ideas que lo habían azotado apenas volvio a despertar.

Ya no deseaba dormir, temía hacerlo y que esas pesadillas volvieran, pero si quería mantenerse despierto, debía mantenerse ocupado y gracias a las rudimentarias herramientas y falta de máquinas apropiadas, no podría construir lo que quisiera, pero eso no le evitaba que comenzara a trabajar, empezar por unos planos no sonaba mal.

-aquí estan-le dijo Holmes sacandolo de sus pensamientos, entregandole lo que este pidió.

-gracias ¿que haremos hoy?-

-dar un breve visita a la señora Watson-le contestó el detective-hay algo que el doctor y ella deben hablar-


	14. MALAS NOTICIAS

Algo había pasado entre esos dos, Tony lo sabía, esas miradas y sonrisas, como si supieran de una broma que no querían compartir.

Extraños, definitivamente ¿que no eran amigos? Hubiera deseado ver como se convirtieron en pareja, eso haría las cosas menos raras para él.

La mañana era fresca y agradable, todo lo contrario al calor que había estado haciendo desde que llegó.

Moverse en carruajes comenzo a volverse menos incómodo conforme más los usaba. La vestimenta que usaba era agradable hasta cierto punto, la elegancia siempre había ido con él.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus compañeros, con solo el sonido de las calles de Londres entrando por sus oídos.

-¿saben? Vengo del futuro ¿recuerdan? Si lo que quieren es tomarse de las manos haganlo, no los juzgare-comentó Tony, recibiendo solo miradas poco amigables-¿que pasa? Cuando uno se ve correspondido normalmente se pone feliz, no gruñón-

-ni se le ocurra abrir la boca frente a mi esposa Stark-amenazó el doctor.

-sabra comportarse, de eso me encargo yo-le aseguró Holmes, apenas si volteando a verlos.

-comprendo y no era burla, realmente no tienen que fingir en mi presencia-dijo Tony con el tono más serio que fue capaz de producir.

-interesante, muy interesante-murmuro Holmes.

-¿y ahora qué?-se quejo Tony.

-nada Stark, no es nada importante, no hay razones para alterarse-se apresuró a decir el detective-solo que ya hemos llegado-

Steve avanzaba por los pasillos de lo que seria una base de Shield en tierra, dirigiendo sus pasos hacía la oficina del director Fury.

Después de Nueva York se había reintegrado al servicio activo en Shield, llevando acabo ya varias misiones. El tiempo de descanso entre misión y misión era realmente insoportable, tener tiempo para pensar y recordar solo le hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho. Éste no era su tiempo y jamás lo sería.

Sus compañeros agentes, Nat y Clint, ya habían salido a una misión aparte, por lo que estaba solo.

Thor estaba en Asgard y Bruce y Tony de seguro se encontraban en la torre recién construida, la había visto apenas ayer, cuándo había decidido ir a hacer una corta visita a los dos científicos, pero se había arrepentido apenas tuvo el edificio enfrente.

Una enorme letra A era lo que más resaltaba en la nueva torre. Había escuchado sobre la posibilidad de que los vengadores se mudaran a la torre pero no creia que fuera algo que realmente iba a suceder.

Su primer encuentro con el millonario no había sido el mejor y aunque ahora parecía que se llevaban bien aún tenía sus dudas.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que llego y abrió inmediamente la puerta sin tocar.

-lleva ya tres dias desaparecido, creo que es momento de empezar a buscar-

-señorita Potts aún a pasado poco tiempo y sin nada inusual...-

-director-saludo Steve.

-hablaremos más tarde-colgo Fury-Rogers, aquí se acostumbra tocar antes de entrar-

-¿qué paso? ¿de quién hablaba...?-

-no es asunto suyo capitán ¿a qué a venido?-

-¿es Stark?-pregunto Steve de nuevo, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Fury.

-tal vez-

-¿tal vez?-Steve comenzaba a preocuparse, algo le estaba ocultando.

-efectivamente Rogers, la señorita Potts llamó ya que perdieron contacto con Stark-

-¿hace cuánto?-

-tres días-

-¿y por que no se nos ha notificado? Debemos ir a buscarlo, podría estar en peligro-exclamó Steve.

-como también podría no estarlo, no había necesidad de comunicarselo a usted o el resto de los vengadores, ahora, repetire la pregunta ¿qué necesita Rogers? Estoy algo ocupado-dijo Fury dando por terminada la discusión, colocandose detras de su escritorio mientras se recargaba en el mismo, esperando la respuesta del rubio, que tardo un par de segundos.

-nada director-contesto Steve antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Camino con velocidad hacia el estacionamiento de la base, tomo su motocicleta y avanzo lo más rápido que podía hasta la torre avengers, con los nervios a flor de piel. Apenas llego entro a la torre a paso rápido, deteniendose enfrente del mostrador donde estaba una de las secretarias trabajando.

-¿donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Pepper Potts?-preguntó, olvidando por completo saludar.

-ella no esta atendiendo citas señor, ha pedido no ser molestada hasta nuevo aviso-

-¿pero esta aquí? Digale que viene a verla Steve Rogers, estoy seguro que me recibira-dijo el rubio.

-espere un momento-le pidió la señorita, mientras tomaba el teléfono a su lado-señorita Potts...-Steve miro los alrededores como un intento de distraerse, vista desde el interior, la torre se veía aún más grande.

No se imagina los cambios que tendrían que hacerse para adaptar la torre como base de los vengadores ¿que pasaría con los empleados y los laboratorios de investigación? A vista de que todo parecía estar normal, supuso que eran de las cosas que se mantendrían igual.

-puede subir señor Rogers, piso 12, no necesita acceso de ningun tipo-

-muchas gracias- dijo antes de dirigirse al elevador, resistiendo el impulso de correr hasta él. Gracias al cielo ya sabía usarlos, una herramienta muy necesaria para poder moverse en la base de shield.

Apenas entro a la caja metálica presiono el botón que tenía el doce, observando las puertas cerrarse y comenzando a sentir el movimiento del elevador.

Después de poco más de un minuto, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, encontrandose frente a él a Pepper, que jugaba nerviosa con el celular en sus manos.

-señorita Potts-

-Capitan Rogers que bueno que viene ¿Fury lo envio?-lo saludo Potts, llevandolo de inmediato hacia su oficina, donde se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas el doctor Banner, quien apenas vio al soldado se levanto, ofreciendo su mano como saludo, la cuál Steve acepto.

-¿qué paso?- preguntó el rubio.

-Tony se encuentra desaparecido capitán, la ultima señal que tenemos de él esta en Inglaterra, casi al centro de Londres, pero después de eso no tenemos nada-le explico Pepper-no ha llamado ni dado señales de vida-

-¿alguna pista?-

-Jarvis dijo que salió con su armadura-le contesto Banner.

-así es doctor, planeaba darle una visita a la señorita Potts-lo confirmó Jarvis-después de venir a cerciorarse que la torre estuviera lista salió hacia su mansión y de ahi a Londres-

-ya fuimos allá pero tampoco hay nada que nos pueda ayudar, la armadura solo desapareció, con el dentro-termino de explicar Pepper, con su voz cortandose a momentos, realmente resistiendose a llorar.

Steve lo medito un poco ¿que es lo que podían hacer? Sin pistas de ningún tipo se encontraban a ciegas.

-¿qué fue lo que dijo Fury?- preguntó Banner.

-nada, vine por mi cuenta, me entere por accidente-admitió Steve.

-no quiere movilizar a sus hombres, dice que es posible que Tony solo haya decidido ir de vacaciones, solía hacerlo antes, no decia a donde iba y aparecía una semana después-comentó Pepper, tomando de sorpresa a Steve.

-¿que podría ser diferente ahora señorita Potts?-preguntó el rubio un poco molesto por la probabilidad de que sea una falsa alarma.

-cuando hacia eso solo rastreaba el uso de su tarjeta de crédito y su celular, aunque no contestara, ahora ni eso tenemos y estamos en una relación ahora, me avisaria antes de hacer algo así-exclamo Pepper comenzando a elevar la voz.

-lo siento, no quise molestarla-se disculpo Steve sintiendose un idiota.

-no es nada capitán, lo siento, yo.. Yo tampoco debí reaccionar así-

-¿alguna idea de lo que podamos hacer?-preguntó el rubio tratando de volver a centrarse en tema.

-a falta de pistas, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que aparesca algo-dijo Banner bajando la mirada, no hisieron falta palabras para saber que dentro de ese "algo" podría incluirse el cuerpo sin vida de Tony.


	15. LOS LIBROS NO SON ¿ABURRIDOS?

Bajar del carruaje con elegancia y simulando ser de la realeza, con la clase que todo buen inglés tenía, realmente su experiencia en Londres del pasado seria algo que le contaria a su tía Peggy apenas volviera.

Tony se mantuvo callado mientras tuvo enfrente a la esposa del doctor, siguiendo solo el protocolo que ya había aprendido, besar su mano, fingir una sonrisa y presentarse como el primo de Holmes, eso era todo.

La sorpresa de la señora Watson al ver a Tony fue notoria, en especial al ver las claras diferencias, a pesar de ser casi iguales, ya que Tony había vestido de espléndida manera, habiendo cuidado hasta el más minimo detalle mientras que Holmes solo usaba un saco sobre su arrugada camisa y un sombrero cualquiera.

-pudiste arreglarte mejor-le susurro Stark al oido del detective.

-nada más que distracciones, no esta en mi naturaleza aceptar las distracciones-contestó Holmes.

Tal vez no las aceptara todas, pero seguro que la distracción de estar con Watson si, eso habría dicho Tony si su broma de le gustas y te gusta no hubiera terminado volviendose una realidad.

-Mary debo hablar contigo, los llevare a mi consultorio, ahora vuelvo-se alcanzo a escuchar a Watson, recibiendo un asentimiento de su esposa, quien de inmediato se giro a ver al detective, quien asintió antes de dar media vuelta y seguir los pasos de Watson, trayendo con sigo al Stark.

La habitación dónde el doctor trabajaba era bastante amplia, con una gran cantidad de luz entrando por las ventanas, iluminando el cuarto.

-tienes muchos libros aquí- comentó Tony al ver el librero lleno-que aburridos son en esta época-

-esperen aquí unos minutos, después saldremos a donde sea que tengamos que ir-les indico Watson, ignorando el comentario de Tony.

-no hay prisa Watson, tome el tiempo que necesite-le concedio Holmes.

-si, tarde lo que necesite, despues de todo solo vengo del futuro y estare aquí entre libros y un detective aguafiestas, sin tecnología de por medio...-dramatizo Tony, sin notar que ninguno de sus compañeros le estaba prestando atención.

Watson salió de la habitación después de haber compartido una mirada significativa con Holmes, dejando que Tony curioseara entre los libros, viendo aburrido los temas de cada uno, casi en su mayoria de medicina.

-aburrido, aburrido, aburrido y esté, aburri...-corto a la mitad al notar las libretas que comenzaban a ocupar el librero-sin título, Holmes ¿seria muy malo si leo su diario?-preguntó casi con burla, pero al levantar la vista se encontro con Holmes viendo fijamente por la ventana, sin parecer que lo hubiera escuchado-tomare eso como un "no, adelante, puedes leerlo"-dijo Tony con sarcasmo, pero ni siquiera éso le consiguio la atención del detective.

Lanzo un suspiro aburrido mientras comenzaba a leer las primeras hojas, entendiendo después que se trataban de anotaciones, anotaciones de los casos de Holmes. Se sento en la silla tras el escritorio y comenzo a leer algunos apuntes, todos escritos a mano y con tinta.

Notó la maquina de escribir frente a él, por lo que decidido, se dedico a buscar un libro ya impreso que pudiera haber escrito Watson. Tras varias minutos de busqueda lo encontró.

-el año era 1891, nubes de tormenta se sernian sobre europa...-comenzó a leer, perdiéndose en el relato de inmediato. De vez en cuando miraba a Holmes, queriendo preguntar algo, pero se arrepentia y volvía a poner su atención en la historia, realmente asombrado. Apenas había leído una cuarta parte del libro pero ya sentía cierta admiración por lo que su doble hacía-increible-le tocó ahora a él decirlo, haciendo que toda duda que aún pudiera tener por el detective, desapareciera.

-¿de qué deseas hablar John?-pregunto Mery dando su mejor sonrisa.

-Holmes ya me ha dicho... lo de tu embarazo-comenzó a decir Watson-y un par de cosas más-

-no sabía que hacer John, yo... supongo que exagere un poco-aceptó ella un poco nerviosa, haciendo que Watson la abrazara antes de darle un beso en la frente, a lo que ella no se movió, lanzando un suspiro apenas perceptible-cada día nos veíamos menos, se que tienes asuntos que tratar por tu cuenta y lo comprendo-se apresuro a decir-temí que lo nuestro pudiera terminar, qué ser padre pudiera...que no te...-

-te di motivos para creer eso y lo siento en verdad-dijo Watson al ver que ella no podría continuar, sintiendose realmente culpable-de ninguna manera podría molestarme por la noticia, al contrario, estoy muy felíz-exclamó Watson con una sonrisa.

-el señor Holmes me dijo lo mismo, debo disculparme por haberlo importunarlo con esta situación-

-no creo que sea necesario Mary, estoy seguro que entendio perfectamente porque lo hiciste- trato de consolarla.

-¿enserio crees eso John?-dijo ella girando a verlo ligeramente, sin moverse demaciado, evitando romper el abrazo, sintiendo de nuevo esa tranquilidad que había dado por perdida apenas se entero de su embarazo.

-muy seguro, incluso él esta provisto de emociones, aunque lo niegue-le dijo, sin darse cuenta de su doble sentido-tambien tiene sentimientos-

-lo se... Aquélla vez al decirle, parecía algo afectado-recordo Mary.

-me imaginó porque-susurro Watson, abriendo los ojos después con sorpresa, no esperando haberlo dicho en voz alta-s...si hay algo que te moleste, solo dimelo-dijo tratando de recomponerse-como ha dicho Holmes, soy muy mal observador-Mary río ante eso, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del doctor, sin notar como este se regañaba mentalmente por meter a Holmes en todos lados.

-eres suficiente para mí John-

-no me había dado cuenta Mary, lo siento, eres mi esposa, te mereces más de lo que distraidamente he estando dandote-

-no te preocupes-le contesto ella-fueron miedos sin fundamento lo que me hisieron actuar así-

-habra algunas cosas que cambiar, seguro-notó el doctor, regalandole una sonrisa.

-supongo que la presencia del señor Stark se debe al caso en el que se encuentran-dijo ella levantando la cabeza, en busca de cambiar el tema-me cuesta un poco creer que es primo del señor Holmes-

-así como son de parecidos son de diferentes-estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa-y respecto al caso, seguire ayudando a Holmes, es algo que no puedo evitar me temo-

-lo entiendo John, no me molesta que vayas con él, se cuanto te hacen felíz estos casos-

-hoy iremos a investigar a algunos lugares, pero mañana, tú y yo iremos a darle está magnifica noticia a tus padres-propuso Watson.

-me parece perfecto-aceptó Mary, dandole un corto beso a su esposo antes de separarse por completo de él-ten cuidado John-

-lo tendre, te veré más tarde-susurró Watson, viendo como ya su esposa se retiraba, suspirando levemente de alivio-¿en qué me he metido?-se dijo el doctor antes de volver sus pasos hacía su oficina, donde había dejado a los gemelos. Mary o Holmes, Holmes o Mary, no podía simplemente decidir escoger a uno y dejar al otro, le era prácticamente imposible, no podía hacerlo ¿que debía hacer?

Apenas entro a la habitación, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que lo primero con lo que se encontró era a Tony sentado tras su escritorio leyendo uno de sus libros, hizo una mueca confundido, Stark no había tardado en dar su opinión sobre lo aburrido que le parecía leer.

-a mi también me resulta extraño-dijo Holmes, pareciendo haber leído su mente-sus escritos han impresionado a Stark doctor-

-¿podría guardar silencio? Me distrae-pidió Tony, manteniendo su vista fija en el libro. Watson se acercó a él, posicionandose a sus espaldas, leyendo parte del contenido.

-es el caso de Moriarty...-

-matemático virtuoso, elevado de autor a orador, campeón de boxeo en Cambrige y propietario de una inmensa fortuna-murmuro Tony, habiendo comprendido lo dicho por sus compañeros la primera vez que los vio.

-hay que irnos-los apresuró Holmes-hay varias cosas por hacer-

-¿tan pronto?-se quejó Tony

-ya ha pasado una hora Stark-le contestó el detective mientras que Watson tomaba el libro entre sus manos y lo colocaba de nuevo en su librero.

-¿me dirán al menos que paso?-

-hay un bar al sur, casi en los limites de la ciudad-

-¿dónde te golpearon?-preguntó Watson, apoyando el cambio de tema.

-efectivamente doctor, a éstas horas deberiamos poder encontrar a nuestro testigo-explicó Holmes.

-¿no interrogaremos a los que vieron el asesinato del verdadero Curtis Jennings?-

-le pedí a Lestrade que los buscara y los trajera hoy a Baker Street, a las seis, tenemos tiempo de sobra-dijo el detective, notando algo fuera de lo común apenas termino de hablar-¿algo que quiera agregar Stark?-

-¿realmente olvidaste la despedida de soltero de Watson?-

-del caso-lo apresuro Holmes.

-ah no, nada-respondió Tony-pero ¿si lo olvidaste o sólo...?-

-una muy buena pregunta que no pienso contestar ahora-respondio el detective, apresurandose a salir de la habitación, donde Tony y Watson intercambiaron una mirada.

El doctor tomo de nuevo el libro, el cuál estrelló de forma no muy suave en el pecho de Tony.

-solo mantenga la boca cerrada-

-hecho-acepto Tony buscando la página donde se había quedado, saliendo tambien de la habitación, seguido por el doctor.

-hasta luego señora Watson, de nuevo un gusto conocerla-se despidió Tony al toparse con ella al salir, levantando levemente su sombrero para volverlo a colocar en su lugar.

Watson solo nego con la cabeza divertido al ver de nuevo la sorpresa en los ojos de su esposa.

-muy seguro de que son familia-repitió Watson-pero que no te engañe, es desesperante en igual medida que Holmes-

-realmente no me lo puedo imaginar así-comento Mary al ver como esos dos hablaban ya fuera de la casa, esperando al doctor.

-y luego el maleducado soy yo ¿verdad Holmes?-se burlo Tony, sonriendo por poder vengarse al menos un poco de su doble.

-ojos en el libro y la boca cerrada Stark-los interrumpido Watson, habiendo salido ya de su casa, buscando a algún carruaje con la mirada-¿iremos a pie?-

-no, nos llevarán, tal vez debería guardar eso Stark-contesto Holmes.

-¿nos llevarán? ¿quién?-pregunto el doctor, viendo como un carruaje se detenia frente a ellos, de donde bajaron tres hombres, rodeandolos de inmediato.

El doctor estaba apunto de usar la hoja oculta en su bastón pero su compañero lo detuvo.

-señor Holmes, usted y sus compañeros deberan venir con nosotros-les dijo uno de los hombres, mostrando el arma entre sus ropas-no quisiera tener que obligarlos-Tony y Watson miraron a Holmes con reproche, pero como si no hubiera visto nada, el detective subio al carruaje.

-su bastón doctor-le dijo el mismo hombre apenas subía Watson, quién miro de nuevo a Holmes, quien asintio con la cabeza.

-bien-acepto algo molesto, entregando lo que le pedían, todos subieron de inmediato, quedando el detective en medio de dos de los hombres, mientras que un tercero vigilaba a Watson y a Stark.

-al primero que intente algo...-les advirtió el hombre, sacando su arma y quitandole el seguro.

No termino la amenaza, estaba seguro que habían captado el mensaje.


	16. APUESTO MI VIDA

Holmes se encontraba realmente calmado para en ese momento estar en pleno secuestro.

Había planeado todo cuidadosamente, desde el momento en que llegara de aquél bar.

Si tan solo Stark hubiera escuchado ese sin embargo que había mencionado por la noche, habría entendido porque razón era mejor continuar la investigación en ese tiempo, aunque al parecer la suerte estaba de su parte, después de que Jarvis le dijera a Tony sobre aquel inconveniente en su maquina, supo que no habría que modificar nada en sus planes.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que Watson estuviera también involucrado, su presencia era algo que no había considerado.

Aunque el viaje fue en silencio, Tony no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos, los cuales golpeaban levemente sus piernas, esperando por algo más interesante que simple silencio.

Suspiro un par de veces, pasando su mirada de Holmes a Watson y viceversa, prestando luego atención a sus secuestradores.

-Y... ¿se puede saber a dónde vamos?-decidió preguntar, un poco cansado de toda esa calma tan abrumadora-igual no conosco el país pero me gustaría saber al menos una dirección-

-¿cree en verdad que se la daremos?-le contestó el hombre a un costado del doctor.

-no, eso sería tonto-

-¿le parecemos tontos?-preguntó el que parecia ser el jefe.

-bueno...-

-Stark-le advirtió Holmes, lanzandole una de esas miradas que comenzaban a volverse realmente recurrentes, aunque no parecían tener mayor efecto en el millonario.

-no creo que ustedes sean tontos... Bueno tal vez si un poco, tres sujetos cuidando a tres hombres, creí que una ventaja en número les sería más seguro-

-tal vez no comprendió bien, me parece que fui muy sutil-comenzo a decirle el hombre, haciendo énfasis con la mirada en el arma en su mano-si no cierra la boca, le disparare-Holmes se regaño mentalmente, tampoco había considerado la incapacidad de Stark por mantenerse quieto y en silencio.

-pues disculpeme señor secuestrador, sólo quería tener al menos un tema de conversación-

-apuesto a que al señor Pemberton le interesara saber porque un sujeto norteamericano muy parecido a usted lo acompaña señor Holmes-

-ya nos han dicho antes que somos muy parecidos ¿usted que piensa? ¿ve alguna diferencia?-insistió Tony.

-podría hacerle un agujero a su cabeza para diferenciarlos ¿le parece buena idea señor Stark?-para tal punto, tanto Holmes como Watson, se debatían entre cerrarle ellos mismos la boca a Tony, o dejar que aquellos para nada amables sujetos lo hisieran por ellos.

Para suerte del rostro del millonario, el carruaje se detuvo poco después, siendo todos obligados a bajar en medio de una zona de terraceria, donde el viento levantaba un poco de la misma tierra, provocando que todos entrecerraran los ojos mientras avanzaban.

Había algunos edificios de una sola planta en los alrededores, delimitando las calles que se encontraban sin pavimentar, las cuales se extendian por algunos metros hasta que las calles normales iniciaban. Para Holmes, encontrarse en aquel lugar, no era más que un ligera victoria; mientras que Watson se encontraba perdido en el mapa que el mismo cargaba en su cabeza ¿dónde estaban exactamente?

-lindo-dijo Tony con sarcasmo, mirando aburrido la simple construcción que tenía en frente.

Las paredes sin color y las puertas raspadas y opacas, con un olor de los más desagradable entrando por sus fosas nasales.

-¿qué hacías exactamente aquí Holmes?-le pregunto Watson a su compañero. Los había traído al centro mismo del nido de ratas, con los que podrían ser tanto asesinos como simples ladrones.

Inconsientemente se pego más a Holmes, una pelea ahí sería de esperarse, sobre todo considerando lo mucho que ahora era conocido el nombre de su compañero, y estaba más que seguro que entre todos esos hombres, más de uno cortaria gustoso la garganta del detective... Pobre de aquél que pensara siquiera en intentarlo.

-está muy tenso doctor-

-claro que lo estoy-le susurro Watson-me gustaría saber en que parte de tu plan queda el salir vivos de aquí Holmes-

-voy a morir en el peor lugar imaginable-se lamentó Tony, deseando en ese momento tener su armadura.

Tener a tantos hombres mal vestidos, con caras de pocos amigos y una o dos armas en sus manos, ya sea cuchillo o revólver, eran suficiente para ponerlo de nervios.

-nadie morira... Al menos no por ahora-dijo uno hombre que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, levantando un vaso con alcohol a modo de saludo. Su cabello negro se encontraba peinado hacia atrás; su vestimenta podría hacerlo parecer como un hombre importante en el gobierno británico, de no ser por la considerable cantidad de tierra que manchaba su saco y unos pantalones de vestir, habiendo convertido sus zapatos en un par bastante descuidado.

Su cara delgada y pálida, con bolsas debajo de los ojos, siendo las ojeras muy visibles, además de los huesos que se marcaban en su piel en la zona de las manos y cuello, pareciendo incluso un anciano si solo se prestara atención a esas partes, pero la forma de su cuerpo era robusta, pareciendo incluso joven y fuerte, pero su cara, su rostro era lo que más preocupo a Tony.

Unos ojos color miel llenos de dureza, una advertencia que mantenia, que te decía que no era buena idea retarlo, aunque claro, Holmes y Tony parecían tener otros planes, ya que Watson, al verlos tan concentrados mirando al hombre, comenzó a pensar en lo difícil que seria armar un plan para sacar a ambos de ahí de una sola pieza.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, con los mismos sujetos que los habían escoltado manteniendose de pie alrededor de ellos, observandolos.

-Marcus Pemberton supongo- habló Holmes.

-supone bien detective ¿a que debo el honor de su presencia?-se burló el hombre, con una sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad, mirando despectivamnete al detective desde su hombro-me siento un poco decepcionado a decir verdad, esperaba más del gran Sherlock Holmes-

-hemos venido a hablar señor Pember...-

-han sido traidos aquí por que yo así lo ordene ¿quién les hablo sobre mí?-exigió saber Marcus.

-usted viene aquí cada Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, solo toma un vaso de licor en las cinco horas que se encuentra aquí, es su oficina personal, aquí atiende a todo aquel que quiera hacer negocios con usted-

-¿cómo lo sabe? Solo ha estado aquí una vez-

-Curtis Jennings ¿que sabía de él?- dijo Holmes, ignorando la pregunta.

-¿quién?-

-sabe de quién hablo, trabajaba para usted-Pemberton mantuvo su mirada fija en el detective, tensandose al instante con la sola mención de ese nombre.

-ningun Curtis Jennings trabaja para mí-contestó con molestia.

-no, ya se que no, fue asesinado hace tres días y quiero saber ¿por qué? ¿Quién es el hombre que lo mató y tomo su identidad?-

-no se de que habla-

-¿quién era?-exigió esta vez Holmes con mas ímpetu, provocando que todas las miradas cayeran sobre ellos.

-escuche-le dijo Pemberton, acercandose un poco para dar un ambiente más confidencial-tiene razón, esta es mi oficina privada y como supongo que ya habra deducido, todos esos hombres a su alrededor trabajan para mi, así qué tal vez lo mejor sera portarse bien ¿entiende señor Holmes?-dijo mientras que la atención sobre ellos comenzaba a dispersarse.

Holmes comenzó a impacientarse un poco, le quedaban pocos minutos para sacarle información al sujeto, antes de que Lestrade llegara con varios oficiales de Scotland Yard tal como le había pedido que hiciera.

Si Pemberton no hablaba ahora, no lo haría tampoco estando en la cárcel y arriesgarse con la información que sus hombres bien podrían o no tener no era una opción.

-está aquí con cientos de guardaespaldas listos para matar ¿cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto?-preguntó Tony, algo intrigado por el sistema tan elaborado que parecían llevar ahí, era como sí Hydra creciera dentro del mismo Shield sin que nadie lo notara.

-esté bar es de los más peligrosos de Londres Stark, sobre todo por las peleas que se dan, nadie sospecharia del asesinato de un hombre si sucede en medio de una pelea en un lugar de mala muerte donde la mayoria de los hombres se encuentra pasados de copas y armados-explicó Holmes, viendo como la sonrisa burlona de Pemberton solo se ampliaba a cada palabra.

-escapo una vez Holmes, no lo hara una segunda-le advirtió-¿cómo se enteró de mí?-volvió a preguntarle el hombre.

-si quiere la respuesta debera responder también mis preguntas-negoció el detective.

-esta bien, pero ¿como se que respondera mis preguntas una vez que yo conteste las vuestras?-

-teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde estamos no creo que tenga problemas en hacernos hablar señor Pemberton-comentó Watson, tratando de acelerar todo el proceso.

Pemberton lo penso unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreir durante los mismos.

-Curtis Jennings tenía un talento innato para hacer dinero, claro que, no de forma legal-comenzó a contarles-lo contrate a él y a un par de sus amigos para hacer un trabajo, uno muy simple en realidad...-

-el secuestro de Marie Rutterfoth, la única hija de la familia Rutterfoth-completó Holmes-americanos, decidieron venir a Londres para asentarse y disfrutar de su gran fortuna, pero Curtis se nego en el último momento, advirtiendo a las autoridades de Scotland Yard de lo que se planeaba, traicionandolo a usted y a sus dos compañeros, mismos que vieron el asesinato de Curtis hace unos días, usted contrato a alguien más para matarlo, ya que gracias a él todas sus operaciones se vieron descubiertas, ahora usted es un fugitivo de la ley-

-esos son demaciados detalles, tal vez deberíamos hablar en privado detective ¿qué es lo que realmente desea saber? Me ha quedado más que claro que conoce la historia más de lo que seria sensato-

-tal vez mi compañero no se ha explicado bien o solo quería demostrar sus dotes deductivos, señor Pemberton, la persona que asesinó a Curtis Jennings, también se llama igual, lo que queremos saber es ¿quién es realmente ese hombre?-resumió Tony, considerando toda la charla anterior como inservible.

-Frank Sanders, ese es su verdadero nombre, americano, igual que usted señor Stark, más que eso no se, se fue de la misma forma misteriosa en la que apareció-respondio Pemberton, dando una señal con la mano a un par de hombres sentados en otra mesa que se encontraba a un costado suyo-trato de matarlo también ¿no es verdad?-

-¿cómo sabe que intento matarme?-pregunto Tony algo desconfiado, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ante la risa burlona que escapo de los labios de su interlocutor, quién se levanto de la silla donde estaba, con Holmes y Watson imitandolo.

-no pago con dinero el trabajo de Sanders-dedujo Holmes.

-adquirí una deuda que debo pagar, nada personal señor Holmes-otra señal con la mano y los dos hombres que antes se levantaran de las sillas procedieron a inmovilizar a Tony, empujando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, con su cara dando de lleno contra la madera.

-¡Hey!-se quejó el millonario, tratando de resistirse en vano.

Tanto Watson como Holmes intentaron hacer algo al respecto, pero se vieron también inmovilizados y con varios pares de armas apuntandoles-¡Holmes!-llamó Tony.

-¿cómo supo de mi?- pregunto Pemberton, esta vez de un modo serio, cargando con lentitud el arma que le acababa de ser entregada por uno de sus subordinados.

Watson miraba expectante como Pemberton apuntaba hacía el pecho del detective, mientras que a él lo iban alejando poco a poco. Su sombrero había caido en alguna parte del suelo, igual que el que Tony usara antes del ataque sorpresa.

-Holmes-lo llamó el doctor en un susurro, esperando por el plan que seguramente su compañero había preparado.

-¡Holmes!-grito Tony. Un disparó y un cuerpo cayendo marco el final de su vida.


	17. INFORMACIÓN INCOMPLETA

El disparó que salió de improvisto comenzó un tiroteo dentro del bar. Con la confusión llenando el lugar todos comenzaron a matarse entre sí.

-¡Holmes!-grito Watson, tratando de hacerse oir entre el tiroteo. A penas escucho el primer disparo, se había lanzado al suelo, perdiendo de vista al detective y al millonario-¡Stark! ¡Holmes!-arrastrandose en el suelo y protegiendose con las mesas, el doctor avanzó por el lugar buscando con la mirada al detective.

Poco faltó para que fuera aplastado por un hombre que caía al suelo a causa de varios impactos de bala en su cuerpo.

Lo esquivó con algo de dificultad, llamando su atención el arma que aún mantenía en sus manos. Se apresuro a tomarla, arrastrandose un par de metros hasta colocarse detras de la barra, donde yacía el barman muerto en el suelo.

Se levanto de a poco, cuidandose de no ser herido por alguno de los disparos, procurando solamente protegerse mientras buscaba a sus compañeros.

Ver a Marcus Pemberton cayendo al suelo con un hoyo en la cabeza era algo que no había esperado.

Todo el suceso gritaba extraño por todas partes, pero para Watson, ese no era más que un detalle que ahora no tenía importancia.

La prioridad era encontrar a Holmes, esperando que no estuviera herido, y claro, no había que olvidar a Stark.

Mientras tanto, Tony se removió en el suelo algo inquieto, revisando algo nervioso que no fuera él quién había recibido el impacto.

Para su buena suerte no encontro herida alguna, pero los disparos, los gritos. Su respiración se volvio rápida y entrecortada, le faltaba el aire, necesitaba su armadura, necesitaba salir de ahi. Ese ambiente tan tenso lo estaba ahogando.

Un brazo apareció de pronto por detras de él, quien lo obligo a medio levantarse mientras lo arrastraba fuera del lugar. Tony trato de resistirse un poco asustado, pero de nada sirvió, ya que pronto termino en las afueras del lugar, con sus ropas manchandose de tierra, mientras que otro hombre algo familiar para él lo sacudia, tratando de hacerlo salir del shock.

-¡Stark! Responda por amor de Dios-le gritó Lestrade, volviendo a darle una brusca sacudida.

-¿qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿qué?- preguntó Tony de forma atropellada.

-Es lo qué quiero que usted me explique-le pidió el inspector, volteando de vez en cuando a la entrada del bar, donde sus hombres entraban para controlar la situación-¿se encuentra herido?-

-no, no... Estoy bien-contestó Tony-¿dónde esta Holmes? ¿dónde esta Watson?-se levanto de forma brusca, aún algo conmocionado como para darse cuenta de que los disparos habían cesado.

-Holmes entro de nuevo pocos segundos antes de que lo sacaramos a usted, fue a buscar a Watson-respondió Lestrade.

Tony miro a su alrededor calmandose un poco, para luego posar su vista en el inspector de Scotland Yard.

Watson se levanto de su lugar apenas escucho las ya tan familiares voces de los oficiales, viendo como se llevaban a los heridos y a los no tan heridos para arrestarlos.

-¡Watson!-el doctor se giro al escuchar el grito, encontrandose con su compañero, que se dirigía a él a pasos rápidos-no esta herido ¿o sí? No, tal parece que no-

-Holmes, crei que tú habías sido herido-le contesto Watson, inspeccionando al detective con la mirada, deteniendose apenas llego a sus ojos, permitiéndose soltar el aliento que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente desde que comenzó todo-pero creo que estás bien-sonrió sin poder evitarlo, para luego reaccionar-¿donde está Stark?-

-a fuera, uno de los oficiales lo saco apenas lo vio-

-¿alguna idea de quién disparó?-

-lo vi salir corriendo apenas disparo, se encontraba cerca de la puerta, le pedí a Lestrade que mandara a dos de sus hombres menos torpes a perseguirlo-

-espera-lo interrumpio Watson-si lo viste huir ¿por qué no lo perseguiste tú?-

-tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien doctor-contestó Holmes con simpleza.

-sabe que se cuidarme solo-

-lo sé, fue un impulso que no pude controlar-admitió el detective, entregandole su bastón, tratando de mantener su tono calmado de siempre.

El doctor paso a su lado de forma indiferente, para luego detenerse un breve momento, suficiente para susurrarle algo al oido-¡Watson!-se quejó Holmes, volteando la cara para evitar que se notara su muy leve sonrojo.

Jamás en la vida habría deducido o imaginado siquiera que su compañero tuviera un lado así, y peor aún, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos se le hubiera ocurrido que algún día se iba ver asaltado por tantas emociones, sentimientos y deseos-necesito concentrarme y eso no ayuda Watson-le dijo, sintiendose levemente irritado por la risa que escapo de los labios del otro ante su reacción.

Caminó detras del doctor hasta la salida, despejando lo más posible su mente, encontrandose de inmediato con Tony y Lestrade.

-no es que no me alegre de verlo ¿pero que hace aquí?-había preguntado Tony, mientras se sacudia la tierra en sus ropas.

-eso puedo explicarlo yo-los interrumpió Holmes, haciendo a Tony girarse de inmediato, no habiendo dado cuenta de su presencia antes-yo le pedí que viniera, sabía que una vez que entraramos ibamos a necesitar ayuda para salir-

-y no creiste que avisarnos fuera necesario-le dijo Tony, haciendo una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-igual de nada habría servido ir preparados, nos despojaron de nuestras armas casi de inmediato-comentó Watson.

-¡señor!-llamó uno de los dos oficiales que venían recuperandose de su carrera, hablando al mismo tiempo que intentaban recuperar el aliento-perdimos al hombre de vista poco después de seguirle por tres cuadras, lo habíamos acorralado en un callejón sin salida pero al entrar ahí él ya no estaba-Holmes y Stark se miraron entre sí, captando la atención de Watson, no entendiendo la idea que posiblemente compartían.

-¿dónde exatamente? ¿podrían llevarnos allá?-preguntó Tony.

-por supuesto señor-contestó el oficial, comenzando a caminar, dejando a su compañero junto al inspector.

-¿aún necesitas a los dos testigos?-preguntó Lestrade a Holmes, antes de que esté siguiera a Stark, que ya se había ido.

-por supuesto, nos vemos en Baker Street a la hora acordada-dijo el detective a modo de despedida, avanzando junto al doctor a paso rápido para alcanzar al millonario, que ya habían perdido de vista. Poco a poco se fueron alejando de todo el ajetreo ocasionado por el tiroteo, con los oficiales llevandose a los hombres aun vivos y transportando los cadáveres hacía la morgue, estando entre ellos el cuerpo de Marcus Pemberton.

Había aparecido algo, una pista en la cuál podrían trabajar, Banner se encargaría de eso. Nick Fury había terminado por llamar a Steve un día después, informandole de lo que Shield había conseguido en sus propias investigaciones.

-me sorprende un poco su llamada director-

-la idea era no entrometer a más personas Rogers, pero aquí está, y además, Anthony Stark es miembro activo de los vengadores, si desaparece, se toman medidas de inmediato-explicó Fury.

-eso no fue lo que me pareció cuando fui a su oficina- dijo Steve aún molesto por su actitud inicial, mirando por las ventanas del pasillo donde se encontraba mientras sostenia en su mano un viejo modelo de celular.

-nadie debe enterarse de su desaparición Capitán, los medios solo entorpecerian el proceso de busqueda, así que agradecería que convenciera a la señorita Potts de no dar esa conferencia-Steve tardo en contestar, a su parecer, las razones de Fury eran lógicas, si el mundo se enterara de la desaparición del Stark, se estarían enfrentando a una enorme presión, sobre todo considerando que el genio era mundialmente conocido.

-lo intentare director-contestó por fin-pero necesitare la información que recolecto para tener la certeza de que realmente se esta haciendo algo para encontrarlo-negoció el rubio.

-normalmente ignoraria esa petición, pero ya que el doctor Banner podría ser de ayuda les enviare la información- aceptó Fury-¿el coronel Rhods ya se ha enterado?-

-fue de las primeras personas a las que la señorita Potts llamó-

-reunanse con él en la torre mañana al medio día, si después de este tiempo aún no ha dicho nada a sus superiores es porque entiende lo delicado de la situación, pero debemos coordinarnos para llevar esta búsqueda sin llamar la atención-

-me encargare director-respondió Steve, algo impaciente por terminar la llamada y poder ir a revisar la información que Fury le mandara, casi sonriendo una vez que el director de Shield colgara.

Avanzo a pazo rápido hacía la oficina de Pepper, encontrandose con que Banner ya había recibido los datos prometidos por Fury.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Pepper al ver entrar al rubio.

-al parecer han estado investigando desde que desaparecio, no quieren incluir a más personas-resumió el capitán-me pidió que le dijera que cancelara la conferencia, los medios solo entorpecerian todo-

-Tony Stark esta desaparecido ¿ Y Fury quiere mantenerlo en secreto?-

-tienen razón señorita Potts-la interrumpió Banner-seria buena idea si mantenemos todo en un bajo perfil, según estos datos, se encontro una concentracion de radiacion gamma sobre la ciudad de Londres, son niveles muy bajos, similares al tercerarc-

-Thor se lo llevo a Asgard después de que detuvieramos a Loki-dijo Steve sin entender.

-el cetro de Loki también desprendía los mismos niveles-explicó Bruce-y según esto está desaparecido-

-¿cómo que desaparecido?-preguntó Pepper.

-el cetro seria usado para experimentación y estudio de su energía, algo similar a lo que hacían con el terserac, pero desaparecio después de que lo transportaran a un cuartel de Shield... Jamás llegó-

-pero entonces-comenzó a decir Pepper-eso significa que la persona responsable de la desaparición de Tony...-

-...También tiene el cetro de Loki en su poder-completó Steve.

-esto es más grave de lo que supusimos en un inicio, necesitamos al resto del equipo-resolvió Bruce.

-señorita Potts ¿podría llamar al coronel James Rodhs? Fury desea hablar con él mañana al medio día, tendremos que coordinarnos-

-lo llamare en seguida-aceptó ella, tomando de inmediato el teléfono sobre su escritorio, marcando con rapidez el número de su amigo.

-Rodhey, soy yo Pepper-dijo apenas el coronel atendio el teléfono-necesitó que vengas a la torre... Es urgente-


	18. LA IGNORANCIA SALVA VIDAS

Tony observaba con detenimiento el callejón por el que el oficial afirmaba había pasado el fugitivo, quién ahora se encontraba en la entrada del mismo, como simple escolta de los tres hombres.

-era Sanders, él fue el que le disparó a Pemberton-comentó Holmes, igual de inmóvil que él oficial, solo que con una idea más clara de como había escapado Frank Sanders.

-no hay manera de que haya escalado ese muro, es muy alto y no hay nada aquí que pueda servir de apoyo-

-eso es porque no lo escaló Watson-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-fue alcanzado por una bala, una herida en la pierna derecha, había sangre a un par de metros del bar y hay un muy leve rastro de sangre de camino aquí, uso su mano derecha para verificar su estado, manchandose de sangre de inmediato, las paredes tendrían una marca de al menos haber intentado escalarlas, justo como ocurrió aquí-explicó Holmes, señalando la leve marca de una mano sobre el muro de uno de los lados, al inicio del callejón y luego agachandose para mostrar con el lente las manchas rojas en el pavimento.

-esta casi seca-noto el doctor.

-no fue una herida muy grave, dejo la cantidad suficiente para que después de lo que nos tomó llegar ya se haya secado, eso explica por que no cojeaba-

-¿y como sabes eso Holmes?-quizó saber ahora Tony, alegrandose del estado más comunicativo en el que se encontraba su doble.

-sus pasos sobre la tierra eran regulares, de las misma profundidad, de ir cojeando un marca seria más visible que la otra y la sangre que encontramos seria más y seguiría fresca-

-vaya que alivio, mi acosador esta perfectamnete sano-comentó el millonario, girandose un poco a ver a sus espaldas, sacando su celular al asegurarse que el oficial no lo vería.

-dame un análisis Jarvis-pidio en un susurro, viendo como su IA comenzaba a trabajar.

-¿perdieron de vista al sospechoso en algun momento?-preguntó Watson después de unos segundos.

-no doctor, lo seguiamos desde una corta distancia, el unico momento en que lo dejamos de ver fue cuando doblo la esquina hacia el callejón, pero solo fueron unos segundos-contestó el oficial.

-Holmes-lo llamó Tony de pronto, aún dando la espalda mientras veía con sorpresa los resultados del análisis.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-tienen que ver esto doctor-contestó el castaño, esperando hasta que sus compañeros se acercaran para mostrarles el resultado de su búsqueda.

-¿qué?¿qué es eso?- preguntó Watson un poco confundido al ver algunos signos matemáticos y palabras extrañas.

-son muy similares a los que nos mostro ayer por la noche-

-así es Holmes... Ese tal Frank Sanders lo volvio a hacer-se quejó Tony, un poco cansado de qué siempre se saliera con la suya-volvio a viajar en el tiempo ¿como es que puede hacerlo con los restos de electromagnetismo aún en la atmósfera?-

-usted es el genio en tecnología Stark-le dijo Watson-si hay alguien que puede resolverlo es usted-Tony suspiro de forma casi imperceptible, ni siquiera él tenía la más minima idea.

-sospecho que no encontraremos más información aquí, sera mejor que volvamos-los apresuro Holmes-aún tenemos cosas por hacer antes de que se termine el día-

Watson se sorprendio un poco al ver entrar a dos hombres esposados y siendo escoltados por oficiales de Scotland Yard al salón, pero estaba aún más sorprendido de que Lestrade en persona también hubiera venido.

Del transcurso de aquel callejón al 221b no habian podido sacarle ni una sola palabra a Holmes, excepto algunos "guarde silencio" o "¿no tiene algo que leer?" para Stark.

También les había prometido contarles el proceso que llevo a cabo para haber llegado hasta aquel bar y a Marcus Pemberton, pero seria después de aquella visita.

Watson se sento en su habitual sillón, mientras que su compañero estaba de pie, ya que Tony había tomado su lugar, en el que ahora se encontraba leyendo.

-no lo moleste-le había dicho Holmes en cuanto intento hacer algo-si eso lo mantiene en silencio por algunos minutos, valdra totalmente la pena-

-señor Holmes-llamó Lestrade-aquí estan los dos testigos de la muerte de Curtis Jennings-

-excelente-

-esto es algo confuso señor Holmes-dijo uno de los hombres, un poco más alto que el otro-mi compañero y yo no creemos que esto sea necesario-explicó mientras señalaba las esposas.

-normalmente no lo seria, pero ya que son complices del del que asesino a su compañero, entendera que tomar precauciones sería sensato-

-¿¡complices!? Eso no podría ser ¡no es verdad!-gritó el más bajo de los dos, quién fue detenido de su avance por los oficiales al ver que se acercaba al detective.

-de nada sirve negarlo caballeros ¿porque no nos cuentan que ocurrio realmente?-pidió Holmes, encendiendo con total calma su pipa.

-la historia no cambia detective, acompañamos a Curtis a su casa, al pasar por un callejón un hombre cuyas señas ya hemos dado lo atacó, le encajó un cuchillo en el pecho y salió corriendo, llamamos a la policia y eso es todo-

-se que no mienten...-Aceptó Holmes, haciendo una breve pausa-me temo que no comprendio mi pregunta, todo este asesinato fue planeado desde mucho antes ¿cómo?-la sonrisa confiada del hombre más alto desapareció, mientras que su compañero comenzo a removerse un poco incómodo, buscando con la mirada un modo de escapar.

-sabe la respuesta y aún así pregunta-murmuro Tony, apenas si levantando la mirada del libro en sus manos.

-¿lo que quiere es una confesión?-preguntó el hombre al escuchar a Tony, volviendo a sonreir-no la tendra jamás-

-señor Bullock-llamó Holmes, haciendo que el más bajo le devolviera la mirada.

-Jennings había traicionado a Marcus Pemberton al delatar sus planes con la policia, nosotros dos fuimos mandados de incognitos para laborar junto con Curtis en el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido, hace un mes exactamente, solo debiamos vigilarlo y asegurarnos que Sanders cumpliera con el acuerdo-confesó, hablando de forma rápida y nerviosa, teniendo que ser jalado por Lestrade mientras que los oficiales que antes lo detenían, frenaban el avance de su compañero, que se había lanzado hacía el para golpearlo.

-¡traidor! ¡Sabes lo que Pemberton te hara! ¡moriras y me llevaras a mi contigo!-

-Marcus Pemberton murió en un tiroteo esta tarde-le informo Watson.

-el qué le disparó fue Sanders, respondan ¿porque debían asegurarse que cumpliera con su parte del trato?-preguntó el detective.

-con cada avance en su misión, Pemberton le cumplia un favor, pero Sanders tardaba demaciado, jugaba con Curtis, usando los datos que nosotros le proporcionabamos para dañar su reputación, cuando le ordenaron que ya lo matará, se mostro muy inconforme-

-¿qué clase de favores?-

-no lo sé, no lo mencionaron-dijo Bullock, girandose a ver a Lestrade para responderle.

-¿y que hay de la máquina que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo de Jennings?-quizo saber Tony, Holmes le advirtio con a la mirada para que no continuara, por lo que lo que sea que Tony iba agregar quedo dentro de su boca.

-¿qué maquina?-pregunto Lestrade, no pasando desapercibido para el la tensión que de pronto habia aparecido.

-había trozos de metal a un lado del cuerpo...parecía que sea lo que sea que formara, explotó-explico brevemente Tony.

-fue la distracción-contesto Bullock-el sonido de algo explotando fue lo que llamo la atención de Curtis, entro al callejón, de esa manera, para cuando el reso de ls personas llegaran, no habrían visto nada y Sanders podría escapar-dijo, tratando de no mirar a su compañero, que se encontraba bastante molesto como para decir algo, simplemente mirandolo de forma asesina, aunque inconforme, con la muerte de Pemberton, sabía que nadie moveria un solo dedo para ajustar las cuentas con los traidores de Sanders y Bullock.

-¿qué sabe de Frank Sanders?-pidió saber Watson, mientras que Tony dejaba del lado el libro, poniendo toda su atención al interrogatorio.

-venia de norteamerica, huyendo de la ley, Marcus lo conocio en un bar, estabamos ahí cuando hizo el trato, Sanders buscaba hacer dinero para asentarse en Londres, más que eso no se, era muy reservado, ignorando constantemente las preguntas que le hacian en relación con su vida en general-

-solo proporciono la información necesaria para ser contratado-comentó Watson después de haber escuchado a Bullock.

-y aún así todo lo que dijo fue mentira-dijo Holmes, haciendo que de inmediato, todas las miras estuvieran sobre él.

Lestrade se encontraba bastante confundido, al igual que los dos hombres detenidos.

Watson lo miraba con sorpresa y Tony, bueno, el no entendio el porque de las miras de los demás, recargo su cabeza en su mano sobre el sillón, jugando un poco con el lóbulo de su oído.

-¿las miradas significan algo? Eso explicaría porque siento que están hablando en código o algo así-comentó, ahora volviendose el centro de atención-¿qué?-

-Holmes-lo llamo Lestrade, ignorando al Stark-¿de que trata todo esto?-

-me temo que es algo que no puedo decirle-

-confió en usted pero necesito saber lo que ocurre, estoy actuando a ciegas y arriesgando más de lo debido-

-solo es un favor Lestrade, le dire solo lo qué necesite saber-

-se lo que me pediste, discreción y apoyo, eso puedo darselo, pero necesito que responda ¿esto realmente vale la pena? Cualquier error y mi puesto, mi reputación y la reputación de Scotland Yard se vera afectada- expusó Lestrade.

-lo se inspector, confíe en mí, no habra ningun error-contestó Holmes con tranquilidad-la recompensa por la cooperación de Bullock la dejo a su criterio Lestrade-vio como el inspector simplemente asentía y le dirigía una mirada a sus oficiales, quiénes de inmediato comenzaron a sacar a los dos reclusos del lugar, dejandolos solos.

-interesante ¿no es fascinante como ese tipo se las ingenia para escapar una y otra vez?-exclamó Tony con sarcasmo, bastante irritado porque siguieran sin saber casi nada de Sanders, el tipo era cuidadoso, le concedía eso, pero ya se estaba cansando de toda esa inútil persecución.

-usa el mismo método para escapar, dando saltos en el tiempo para evitar ser atrapado-dijo Watson, haciendo que Stark lanzara un gruñido molesto ¿cómo había hecho funcionar el maldito aparato con el que viajaba en el tiempo?

-todas sus acciones sirven a dos propósitos distintos, eso es lo me intriga ¿cómo logra relacionar todo lo que hace? ¿cómo lo organiza de modo que con ello se acerque más al cumplimiento de su principal objetivo y al mismo tiempo, cumplir con las metas de menor importancia?-

-¿cómo llego a ese bar el detective Holmes?-le siguió el juego Tony-¿como supo que no moririamos todos? ¿cómo logro llegar hasta Marcus Pemberton?-

-es desesperante en medidas que no creí posibles Stark-murmuró Holmes.

-pero tiene razón-lo interrumpio Watson-¿como lo supo?-

-debo admitir que fue complicado-dijo-ese sujeto sabe moverse-comenzó explicar el detective, con Watson y Tony poniendo la maxima atención, ansiosos por saber la conclusión.


	19. DESEO

-cuando salí a buscar al atacante de Stark, no tarde en encontrar la calle dónde le provocaron la herida, sin nadie a los alrededores al que se pudiera tomar como testigo, pero noté que el lugar se encontraba en una zona donde habitan obreros en su mayoría, debido a la cercanía a las industrias-comenzo a explicar, caminando hasta la ventana-Supuse que si Sanders lo guió hasta ahí fue porque conocía el lugar, a la hora que había ocurrido el incidente, todos estarían aun trabajando, con una rutina sin variacion entre ir al trabajo y luego salir a un bar con sus compañeros de trabajo, cerca de donde vivia Curtis había uno, asi que cerca de ahí tenía que haber otro, si Sanders se movia por esos lugares alguno de los obreros debía haberlo visto alguna vez, así que me dirigí al bar más cercano, que es al que fuimos esta mañana, hable un poco con el barman, preguntandole acerca de Curtis Jennings, ya que como recordaran, para ese tiempo aun no teníamos su verdadero nombre ni usted había despertado aún para darnos sus caracteristicas-

-le mostraste el retrato hablado que te dio Lestrade-adivinó Watson.

-así es, fue ahí cuando me entere que el Curtis que había sido asesinado, frecuentaba antes ese bar, pero que ya no lo había visto desde hace algunas semanas, además, tambien me comento de que el hombre en el retrato había comenzado a ir desde hace algunos días, habria servido de mucha ayuda si hubiera sabido su nombre pero al parecer lo desconocía, le pregunte donde podía encontrarlo, fue ahí cuando menciono Marcus Pemberton, me dio los datos de sus visitas al bar con sus respectivos horarios ¿por que razón Jennings acudiría a un bar al otro lado de la ciudad teniendo uno cerca de casa? Debía tener algun trato especial con Pemberton, uno que involucraba dinero de seguro, ya que el trabajo de obrero ya es en si duro, más aún si iba a aquel bar en lugar de llegar a casa a descansar, hasta ese momento resultaba obvia su situación-

-para mi no es obvia-se quejo Tony.

-Curtis Jennings buscaba ingresos extras para cubrir sus constantes faltas al trabajo, informacion que logre deducir gracias a la visita de su hermano. Curtis solia faltar para poder quedar a solas con la esposa de Alfred, razón por la cual este no veía a nadie entrar ni salir de su casa-explicó Holmes, tratando en medida de lo posible, de ser breve en su explicación.

Watson podía seguirle con más facilidad, pero debía ser mas detallista si quería que el millonario le siguiera rapidamente.

-por el tiempo que se le veía a Curtis por el bar, resultaba obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para Pemberton, pero como bien sabe doctor, una vez que entras aun grupo así es muy dificil salir. Curtis iba a citas regulares de tres veces por semana, la unica razón por la cual dejo de acudir debió de ser por algo que le causara temor o preocupación, lo único que le podia causar eso era que ellos ya estuvieran enterados de su traición, de lo contrario seguiría ahi manteniendo las apariencias, pero no, decidió desaparecer, creyó que la policia atraparia a Pemberton y sus hombres, por eso dio todos los detalles, según me conto Lestrade después, al estar a punto de retirarme fue cuando tuvo lugar la pelea, aunque ahora saben que solo fue un intento de encubrir mi necesario asesinato, aunque el hombre que me conto todo si termino muriendo, salió en el periódico, lo lei antes de regresar a casa aquel día-termino de decir el detective, sin ponerle demaciada importancia a eso último.

-Curtis le conto a la policia del intento de secuestro que se llevaria acabo contra la señorita Rutterforth, Pemberton contrato a Sanders y mando a dos de sus hombres para espiarlo y que ayudaran a Frank para asesinarlo a cambio de favores y uno de ellos posiblemente era asesinarme-comentó Tony, verificando que hubiera entendido bien.

-asi parece, lo más probable es que las faltas continuas de Curtis a su trabajo le dieran la facilidad a Pemberton de meter a sus hombres sin que Jennings sospechara algo-respondió Watson.

-pero aún queda algo que no tiene sentido ¿por qué Sanders mató a Pemberton?-preguntó el millonario.

-tal vez lo hiso para cubrir sus huellas, al saber que habíamos llegado hasta Marcus debió hacerlo actuar para evitar que recolectaramos informacion acerca de él-dijo Holmes después de haberlo pensado unos momentos.

Tony paso bruscamente la mano por sus cabellos, despeinandolos en el acto, algo tenso sin duda.

-mató a Curtis y a Pemberton sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo o preverlo, si llega a aburrirse de "jugar" conmigo ¿que evitara que también me maté? Tiene todo a su favor, aquí casi nadie me conoce y en el futuro nadie sabe donde estoy, apenas acabe con el trabajo avanzara en el tiempo sin temor de que lo atrapen por sus crimenes, no podra ligarse mi asesinato con él-

-nosotros lo ayudaremos Stark, atraparemos a ese hombre-trato de convencerlo el doctor sin mucho éxito.

-podría incluso meterse aquí dentro sin que nadie lo note-

-cada segundo que pase aquí sera de latente peligro, sin embargo podemos evitar esa conclusión-le dijo Holmes con seguridad-sera cuestion de tomar ciertas medidas preventivas al respecto, tenemos una cita en la arena ¿recuerda?-Tony suspiro de forma cansada, pero terminó asintiendo, levantandose del sillón en dónde se encontraba-no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que...andando-

-yo debo volver con Mary, iremos con sus padres por la mañana para avisarles de su embarazo-dijo Watson, también levantandose de su asiento, mirando al detective sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

-¿su esposa esta embarazada?-preguntó Tony un poco incrédulo-¿lo ven? ¿que clase de código usan que no me entero de la mayor parte de la conversación?- terminó quejándose.

-que yo sepa no tenemos ningún código-le respondió el doctor, quedando después los tres en silencio, con Holmes y Watson mirandose mientras que Tony los observaba esperando cualquier acción.

-bien, ya entendi, voy... allá-acepto el castaño mientras salía de la habitación, sintiendose un poco incómodo con aquellos dos, que simplemente parecían no ser capaces de demostrarse su amor en público.

Estaba bien que era el siglo XIX y que esa clase de relaciones estaba prohibida por la ley pero ¡el era del futuro! De una época dónde la mayoria de las personas sabía aceptar a las parejas, incluso a las familias formadas por personas del mismo sexo, pero decidió no presionarlos, así éstos le hicieran desesperar.

-tiene mucho en que pensar doctor-le dijo Holmes una vez que Tony salió-aceptare sea cual sea su decisión-

-hay una gran diferencia entre lo que debo hacer y lo que quiero hacer, no es una decisión, es una elección- respondió Watson-una que no pienso hacer-sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido en aquel bar, jamás había visto al detective así de sonrojado y nervioso, le gustaba verlo así, que fuera él quién causara esa reacción-te vere luego Holmes-se despidió, acercandose al detective para robarle aquello que le pertenecería de ahora en adelante.

Apreso sus labios sin admitir resistencia de ningún tipo, sabireando sus labios.

Holmes podría ser de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, pero al sentir ese choque entre sus bocas, todo en su cerebro se resumio a solo dos palabras, un nombre y apellido: John Watson.

Una mano presionando contra su espalda le impidio separarse del cuerpo del doctor, quien se debatía entre el limite que esta rompiendo, pero igual que la primera vez, llego a la conclusión de que seria buena idea vengarce un poco del detective, por todos esos comentarios inapropiados y su actitud ante los demás.

Con una mano tomó del cabello del detective, enredando sus dedos en el mismo, jalandolo levemente para que esté dejara su cuello al descubierto, permitiendole depositar algunos besos en él.

Lo que estaba haciendo era completamente inapropiado, incluso podría considerarsele depravable.

-Watson algo extraño me pasa-susurro Holmes apenas se separo un poco.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó el doctor mientras aun repartia besos por su cuello.

-son demaciadas corrientes eléctricas, siento mi latidos demaciado acelerados y con deseos...-

-...de más- le completó Watson, sintiendo un temblor por parte de su compañero al haberlo dicho tan cerca de su piel-según mi opinion médica...estas excitado Holmes-ante tal respuesta, el detective hiso un enorme esfuerzo para separarse de su compañero.

Había sentido el aumento gradual de su temperatura corporal, como su cuerpo parecía despertar.

-se a dónde lleva esto y no es el mejor lugar para llevarlo acabo-terminó diciendo el detective, tratando de volver en sí.

Watson agradeció que esté lo hubiera detenido, dudaba que el mismo lo hubiera hecho, poco le había faltado para mandar la descencia y la razón por la ventana y continuar con lo que tanto deseaba hacer.

-tienes razón-sonrió-me tengo que ir-Holmes solo asintió, viendolo salir mientras tocaba inconsientemente su cuello, recordando aquella agradable sensación que el bigote de Watson le causaba.

Sacudió la cabeza buscando alejar esas ideas, jamás le había resultado tan difícil recuperar la concentración.

-Stark-lo llamó Holmes una vez que pudo calmar aquel remolino de emociones-no hay que perder más tiempo, debemos irnos si queremos tener la arena sola-


	20. HABILIDADES DE PELEA

El lugar se encontraba por completo vacío, contando solo con la iluminación de las antorchas encendidas, ya que apesar que aún no oscurecia, la luz del sol no entraba dentro de aquel local.

Tony obeservaba todo el lugar un poco sorprendido por el estado de la arena, se encontraba limpio pero aun así lucia descuidado y muy, muy viejo.

-¿que vas a enseñarme exactamente?-pregunto Tony al ver a su doble arremangarse las mangas de su camisa, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su sombrero y su saco en alguna parte del suelo-Porque dejame decirte que practicó un poco de box y artes marciales mixtas-comentó antes de imitar a Holmes y deshacerse de su saco.

-ataque-fue lo que le contesto el detective, mientras se ponia en el centro de la arena.

-¿que?-

-que me de un golpe ¿ no escucho bien?-

-siempre escucho golpeame cada vez que hablas-le respondió Tony, un poco inseguro por lo que le pedía-no me gustaría herir a un anciano-

-no va a lastimarme, ataque-insistio Holmes.

-si quieres-acepto Tony-pero no me hago responsable de los moretones que puedan salirte y le diras a Watson que fue tu idea-agregó de inmediato, lanzando el primer golpe, el cuál el detective no tuvo problemas en esquivar.

-demaciado lento-

-¿no deberíamos usar alguna clase de equipo? No se, algo como guantes de boxeo...-

-no le estoy enseñando a boxear, le estoy enseñando a defenderse-lo interrumpio Holmes, acercandose a Tony al ver que este había comenzado a alejarse, comenzando a atacarlo.

Tony cubrió un golpe que iba directo a su rostro, pero no pudo evitar el que iba a uno de sus costados.

-¡oye!-se quejó Tony, tratando de volver a atacar, con sus puños siendo desviados en la mayoria de los casos. Un paso en falso lo hiso caer al suelo cuando el detective volvio a esquivarlo.

-le falta condición, sus piernas no responden a la velocidad que deberían-

-esto es tan ridículo- se lamentó Tony antes de levantarse, tratando acestar al menos un golpe contra el detective, incluso hiso un par de trampas similares a las que usaba con Happy pero no le servían más que para tirarlo al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio gracias a sus propios movimientos.

-no puede esquivar todos los golpes, haga esto-le recomendo Holmes, usando su brazo para golpear levemente el de Tony, desviando su golpe-intentelo usted-otro golpe a su cara, Tony apenas pudo reaccionar para desviarlo.

-esa es la diferencia entre el boxeo y la defensa personal Stark-trato de explicarle Holmes al mismo tiempo que lo atacaba-en una pelea real le atacaran con manos, pies, rodillas o codos, puede que incluso con otros objetos, trataran de todo para matarlo, no espere una pelea limpia-con su pie golpeo detras de la rodilla, haciendo a Tony tambalearse, antes de que con un golpe en la quijada, Holmes lo mandara al suelo de espaldas.

-bien, ya entendí-aceptó Tony mientras sobaba su mentón-necesito practicar más-

-sabe lo básico-le dijo Holmes mientras le ofrecia una mano, ayudandolo a levantarse-no siempre contara con su armadura-

-¿qué me enseñaras primero?-

-a bloquear golpes y a mantener la concentración dentro de una pelea-Tony se resistió de contradecirlo, y más aún de darse un golpe en la frente, fue muy iluso al creer a esas alturas que podía engañar a Holmes.

Que este mencionara un posible escenario en que tuviera que pelear sin tener su armadura le había procupado enormemente.

Pero eso no pasaría, se encargaría de mejorar sus armaduras a tal punto, que minimizara por completo las fallas que estas pudieran tener, contruiria una armadura diferente para cada tipo de situación o lugar, se encontraría preparado para todo.

Un nuevo golpe en su pecho lo hiso regresar de una terrible manera a la realidad, empezando a sentirse irritado por la extraña forma de Holmes por golpearlo, pareciendo incluso que se burlaba de él.

-¡no estaba listo!-

-su contrincante no va a esperar que este listo-extrañaba a Happy, al menos con él, si se distraia, esté solo le brindaba un delicado golpe para traerlo de vuelta a la pelea, pero el detective parecía desconocer el significado de dicha palabra.

-¡Watson!-grito Tony señalando a las espaldas de Holmes.

-¿que?-Holmes se giro de inmediato algo confundido, momento que Tony aprovecho para lanzarce contra él.

-¡Aahhhh!-

-¡que infantil!-se quejo Holmes mientras trataba de quitarselo de encima.

-soy yo no...no deberías...sorprenderte-dijo Tony con la voz entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de inmovilizar a su doble, haciendo que ambos terminaran rodando por toda la arena, en busca de tomar el control.

-¡Stark!-

-¡auch! Con cariño-grito Tony al sentir un leve rodillazo en su entrepierna, teniendo que quitarse de ensima del detective como un reflejo involuntario-si no intentaba violarte Holmes, no era necesario eso-se quejo el millonario, no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa divertida-además, no quiero que Watson me mate por tocar lo que no es mio-

-debe dejar de hablar de eso, al menos mientras este aquí Stark, aunque sea verdad no puede hacer bromas de ello a menos que quiera que nos arresten-le dijo Holmes al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-tendras que soportar mis bromas al menos en privado anciano ¿ya se han puesto a hacer travesuras?-preguntó Tony, deseando enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿travesuras?-

-si, travesuras-continuó el castaño, aún manteniendose sentado en el suelo-algunos besos, caricias, jugar con el otro ¿han terminado en una cama? En los sillones tambien se puede, o en la cocina... Aunque a la señora Hudson le daría un infarto al verlos hacer eso-sin quererlo, Tony había comenzado a divagar, pensando en todas las posibilidades, posibilidades que su doble sin querer ya había tomado en cuenta-por favor avisenme cuando vayan a hacer eso, no quisiera entrar a tu habitación y encontrarmelos sin ropa-

-se acabo el descanso, de pie-ordeno Holmes cambiando de tema, no deseando pensar en esas cosas cuando la compañia que tenía no era la deseada.

Con un gruñido, el millonario obedeció, poniendose en guarida para cuando su doble atacara.

-te podría enseñar algunos trucos-siguio hablando Tony-deberian quedar en un hotel ¿existen ya los hoteles? Estoy seguro que ahí nadie los molestaría ¿tú quien crees que sería el de arriba? ¿tú o Watson? Yo creo que el doctor sabría ponerte contra la pared-

Holmes suspiro cansado, analizando a su doble mientras este seguía hablando. Con gran simpleza le propino un golpe que terminó tirandolo al suelo.

Mientras que el detective lo observaba, Tony limpiaba un poco de la sangre que había en su boca.

-eso paso del límite-

-usted lo cruzó primero-

-¿te lo imaginaste verdad?-se comenzo a reir Tony, causando aún más molestia.

-¡no! ¿por que lo haría?-respondió Holmes mientras volteaba su cara.

-no me a pasado, pero estoy casi seguro que así me vería yo sí estuviera sonrojado-le dijo Tony, habiendo olvidado por completo el incidente del golpe, verse a si mismo así de tímido le producia cierta gracia, la idea era tan ridícula como que Steve Rogers fuera un extrovertido don Juan-eres un completo novato Holmes, se te nota a leguas que estas enamorado-

-ataque se nuevo, esta vez no sere tan suave-le advirtió Holmes, dispuesto a sacrle el tema de la cabeza a golpes.

Puños y patadas habían salido desde ambos lados, aunque Tony era quien más los recibía.

Nota mental: no molestar a Holmes. El detective se había comenzado a cobrar cada una de las cosas hechas o dichas por el Stark.

Para cuando el detective dio por terminada la sesión, Tony apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, realmente cansado por el exceso de ejercicio, de haber sido de otro tipo y con alguna sexy rubia no tendria nada en contra de volver a hacerlo.

-sigo sin sentir mi brazo-

-ya se le pasara-le dijo Holmes, tomando su saco antes de caminar hacia la salida, deteniendose apenas al sentir como el Stark recargaba sobre su hombro.

-estoy muy cansado-se quejó, haciendo ademán de no tener intenciones de separarse de su compañero, quién no se imaginaba siquiera lo larga que seria la vuelta a casa, sobre todo con Stark prendido a él como una lapa humana.

Aunque le molestaba, opto por ignorar a su compañero, igual él tambien se encontraba algo cansado como para después de la paliza dada al Stark, deseara discutir con el mismo.

-ya puede soltarme-le dijo Holmes apenas llegaron a su habitación, tratando con todas su fuerzas de quitarse al Stark de ensima, dejandolo caer en el suelo, viendo como se arrastraba en el suelo en busca de una almohada, para después apropiarse de ella y abrazarla igual que si fuere un peluche.

Se acostó también en busca de poder descansar, pero como siempre pasaba desde que Watson se mudara, tardo varias horas en quedarse dormido.


	21. PERFECTOS IMPERFECTOS

Disparos, gritos, la altura, caida.

Fue la primera vez que Tony tuvo una pesadilla tan realista, creyendo incluso que se encontraba despierto cuando no era así.

Abrio los ojos sobresaltado, escuchando solo su respiración entrecortada. Miro a su alrededor con cierto temor, no reconociendo el lugar.

Solo necesito de unos segundos para recordar en donde estaba, de alguna manera, estar en aquel tiempo lo tranquilizó un poco.

Formaba parte del pasado, un tiempo en el que nada de lo que tanto temía ocurriría.

-¿qué es lo que realmente le asusta?- Tony dio un ligero brinco en su lugar al escuchar eso, no esperaba que Holmes estuviera despierto.

-no es nada, creí que estabas dormido-le contesto Tony, buscando tomar un tono más tranquilo y casual.

-me parece que desarrolló estrés post traumático-continuo diciendo Holmes mientras miraba el techo, aún acostado en el suelo.

Tony gateo hasta la ventana más cercana, descubriendola lo suficiente para poder mirar el exterior.

-jamás creí que una invasión a la tierra pudiera ocurrir-

-pero ocurrió-

-si-aceptó Tony bajando la mirada, jugando con la cortina entre sus dedos, en ese momento dejo de importarle todo, podria mandar su oportunidad de volver a su tiempo por el caño.

Miro a Holmes unos segundos antes de volver a posar su vista a la ventana, "que más da" fue su primer pensamiento-uno experimenta cosas, luego terminan y no las puedes explicar. Dioses, aliens, otras dimensiones... Yo solo soy un hombre en una lata-su voz se corto al final, dudando de que realmente estuviera hablando de eso-un misil se dirigía a Nueva York, lo habían enviado para destruir la ciudad y a los chitauri con ella... Si explotaba, mataria a cientos de personas y aún así la invasión continuarí-explico, con la emosión contenida en su voz, volviendose un poco más aguda-Tome el misil y entre por un agujero de gusano, por el cuál estaban pasando los aliens, perdi contacto con Jarvis y mi traje dejo de funcionar, comence a quedarme sin oxígeno, bueno, en el espacio no hay la gran cosa, solo vacío... Lo último que vi fue el misil impactando con la que parecia ser la nave principal, quede inconsiente y cai en picada hacia la tierra, traspasando por aquel portal que comenzaba a cerrarse-limpió su frente con su mano, estaba bañado en sudor.

Apretó la cortina con fuerza, buscando aferrarse a algo que lo mantuviera en la realidad y no en aquellas pesadillas.

Holmes apenas y había girado su rostro para mirarlo. Estaba enfermo y lo sabía, necesitaba a un doctor pero Stark se negaba a ver uno, o al menos dejar que Watson lo revisara.

El no podría hacer mucho. Las emociones siempre habían sido un misterio que no deseaba resolver, uno que sabía que sólo lo distraeria.

Pero ahí estaba. Perdidamente enamorado de Watson y deseando poder decir algo que pudiera tranquilizar a su doble, pero las palabras simplemente no salían, por primera vez no tenía nada que decir.

Se aclaró la garganta en busca de recuperar su voz, buscando una manera de comenzar.

-es comprensible su miedo Anthony, trate de respirar, esta a salvo-

-esto comienza a volverse más fuerte, cada vez que ocurre me cuesta más trabajo respirar, evitar salir corriendo-suspiro con pesadez, odiaba no tener el control.

-todo esta bien en estos momentos, no debe preocuparse-le dijo, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar-bueno, en vista que ninguno de los dos volvera a dormir...- Holmes por fin se decidió a levantarse de donde estaba, caminando hasta colocarse frente al Stark-...menciono algo sobre reparar ciertos imperfectos de nuestro vehiculo-

-¿esa carcacha?-Tony rio secamente, recordando aquella baratija que el detective se atrevia a llamar "vehiculo"-soy un genio pero no hago milagros-sonrió, levantandose de donde estaba, recuperando un poco la compostura para seguir al detective, quien salió de la habitación y lo guió hasta donde se encontra el coche.

-¿no le molestara a la señora Hudson el ruido que podamos hacer?-

-no creo que le importe, seguido me ha dicho que haga algo más que tocar el violin o consumir cocaina durante mi tiempo libre, le resultara agradable saber que seguí su consejo-

-son las tres de la mañana-lo contradijo Tony.

-bueno, justo ahora tengo tiempo libre disponible-contestó Holmes ciertamente divertido, molestar a su casera eran de esas pequeñas cosas que tanto le agradaban.

Tony desarmo parte por parte aquel vehículo, buscando adaptarse al modelo original, no queriendo hacer demaciadas mejoras como para que en su tiempo los autos voladores realmente existieran.

Trabajar en conjunto con el detective le resulto agradable. Si bien no entendia algunas de las cosas que hacía, había demostrado aprender con rapidez.

Escucho atentó algunos secretos que Holmes había accedido a revelarle, aunque una vez que entendio los métodos de deducción que usaba, se dio cuenta de que eran de las cosas más simples.

Explicarlo le había quitado todo lo extraordinario que le había visto en un inició, aún que no por eso dejo de sorprenderle la velocidad de pensamiento de su doble.

Para cuando volvio a armar el vehículo en su totalidad, el sol había empezado a salir iluminando las calles.

Entrar de nuevo a la casa significo todo un acto heroico, porque la mirada molesta de la señora Hudson había alcanzo nuevos límites, según comentarios de Holmes.

-¿durmió bien nany?-pregunto con total sinismo el pelinegro.

-espléndido, como no tiene idea-le contesto sarcástica la mujer-esta sobrepasando los limites señor Holmes-

-una disculpa-los interrumpio Tony, sintiendo de pronto una tension casi palapable en el ambiente. Algo le decía que la rivalidad entre Holmes y la señora Hudson era más interesante que la que pudo tener el detective con Moriarty.

-ha sido culpa mía, aún no estoy acostumbrado al cambio de horario y me he puesto a ayudar a mi primo con algunos problemas con su vehículo-mintió.

Holmes lo miraba incredulo ¿ese era el mismo hombre que hacía bromas fuera de lugar y que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para molestarlo?

-oh no hay ningún problema-le dijo la señora Hudson, tambien sorprendida-un té por la noche le ayudara a descansar, yo misma se lo llevare y ¿le apetece desayunar algo señor Stark?-

-si no es mucha molestia-

-ninguna- se apresuro a decir la casera del lugar, saliendo de inmediato hacia la cocina. Tony y Holmes voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, con el millonario luciendo aquella sonrisa marca Stark para burlarse de su compañero.

-ya me quiere más que a ti-Holmes no contesto, simplemente subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, escuchando la risa de Stark a sus espaldas.

Una nueva forma de irritar al detective había surgido para Tony, quién alagaba toda cosa hecha por su casera, quién cada vez se encontraba más servicial y amable con el castaño.

Aunque el millonario y el detective se llevaran bien, molestarse entre sí eran una de las cosas que ya no cambiarían, por algo eran familia.

Los reportes pedidos por Holmes a Scotlad Yard venían sin datos de interés, razón por la que el detective se encontraba insatisfecho, manteniendose en la inactividad debido al callejón sin salida al que había entrado en aquél caso.

Sin pistas de Frank Sanders. Sin una relación clara de sus objetivos con sus acciones y la falta de información le hicieron temer por el tiempo que tendría que esperar para la llegada de nueva información.

Para cuándo Watson llegó a Baker Street, ya era media tarde, habiendose pasado la mayor parte del día con los padres de su esposa, quienes se mostraron muy contentos por la noticia del embarazo de su hija.

Al subir, se encontro a Holmes fumando tranquilamente de su pipa, sentado en el sillón, mientras que Tony jugueteba con el violín de su compañero, encontrandose en el suelo con un montón de papeles con dibujos de planos de armaduras a su alrededor.

-doctor Watson-lo saludo Tony-digame que es una broma eso de que no tienen una tina de baño, al menos una regadera-

-Stark esta realmente empeñado en tomar un baño, he intentado explicarle porque no es posible tomarlo de la forma que el quiere-le explicó Holmes con brevedad.

-el sistema de red de tuberías no está terminada ¿como es que se asean? Llevo varios días sin tomar un baño-se quejo el millonario.

-es reciente el implento de medidas de higiene en el cual involucren el baño en toda su extensión, anteriormente se consideraba un riesgo para la salud, pero gracias a que alguien realmente empezo a usar la cabeza, se ha demostrado que el baño no causa daños al sistema inmunologico-

-¿y en que cabeza cabe que el baño es peligroso?-preguntó Tony exaltado.

-muchos hombres lo creían-le contesto Watson, pasando por alto el extraño recibimiento y comenzando a caminar a donde se encontraba su sillón, justo a un lado del detective-le pedire a la señora Hudson que le prepare un recipiente con agua y un trapo-

-ya se lo he pedido-lo interrumpió Tony.

-de alguna manera logro agradarle a nuestra casera-comentó el detective, exhalando parte del humo que se encontraba en su boca-ahora que tengo un remplazo estoy casi seguro que encontrare veneno en la proxima tasa de té-

-no sea dramático-le dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo, aun sosteniendo el instrumento.

-¿por qué tiene tu violin?- pregunto Watson a su compañero, viendo como esté solo soltaba un bufido.

-es para evitar que lo toque, suele ignorame cuando lo hace-

-no se sienta mal Stark, él ignora a todo el mundo cuando hace eso-le contesto el doctor, mirando fijamente el rostro del detective, apreciando cada pequeño detalle en él.

-si claro, a todo el mundo-dijo Tony con sarcasmo, tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus compañeros se veían- aquí hay mucha tensión sexual-comentó después de un rato-creo que es hora de su ejercicio nocturno, yo seguire trabajando-

-lo veremos después Stark-

-yo me voy a quedar aquí Holmes, ustedes son los que deben irse a una habitación-los corrió Tony-traten de no hacer mucho ruido, no sabría explicarle a la señora Hudson sobre la presencia de sonidos extraños en la casa-Watson se giro a verlo de forma amenazante, haciendo que Tony levantara una ceja divertido.

-yo me voy a quedar aquí-le espetó el Stark, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Lo que no esperaba era que Watson tomara sus papeles y a él para sacarlo del estudio, cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

-¡esta bien! Son muy persistentes-les dijo el millonario, algo molesto por el gesto-¡y me quedare el violin!-avisó antes de caminar hacía la habitación de Holmes, hablando entre dientes acerca de que era una farsa eso que los ingleses tuvieran buenos modales.


	22. NOCHE DE PASIÓN

Waston había caminado con rapidez hacia el detective apenas cerró la puerta, deteniendose solo breves momentos antes de tomar el rostro de Holmes con delicadeza para comenzar a besarlo, delineando su forma y palpando su exquisita textura.

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, permitiendo que su aliento se fundiera con el de Holmes, quien no se movió de su asiento, demaciado ocupado descubriendo aquellas sensaciones que habían vuelto a tomarlo, sintiendo el peso del doctor sobre sus piernas y como lo apretaba contra el respaldo del sillón.

Se despegó del beso en busca de aire, girando su cara, dejando al descubierto su cuello, aquel lugar que parecia el favorito de Watson.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la fricción contra su miembro y la lengua del doctor paseandose por su piel expuesta, con un leve escalofrío tomandole por sorpresa apenas Watson se dedico a brindarle toda clase de atenciones.

Trató de quitarle su saco con algo de esfuerzo, apenas y pudiendo moverse al estar en esa posición.

-dejame ayudarte un poco-le susurro Watson contra su boca, separandose para despojarse de su chaleco y desabrochar su pantalón.

Holmes se levanto de su asiento demasiado impaciente como para esperar hasta que su compañero volviera acercarse.

Lo beso como nunca había hecho con nadie, con todo dentro de su cerebro hecho papilla gracias a que cierto doctor habia comenzado a tocar su trasero.

Holmes respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo su corazon retumbar contra su torax mientras la mano del doctor subía y bajaba por su espalda, jugueteando con la orilla de su pantalón, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba boton a botón de su camisa.

Watson comenzó a bajar sus besos por el pecho del pelinegro, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, necesitandolo con gran urgencia en esos mlmentos.

Sintio un temblor por parte de Holmes, seguido de un jadeo cuando se decidió a meter su mano dentro del pantalon ajeno, comenzando a bajarselo poco a poco.

-¡Watson!-se quejo el detective estando bastante sonrojado, no pudiendo continuar hablando para cuando el doctor comenzo a succionar y morder uno de sus pezones, deshaciendose por fin de su camisa a base de jaloneos nada delicados.

El resto de las ropas que portaban no corrieron con mejor suerte, pues ambos se encontraban en una temperatura un poco molesta, pero que no detuvo sus acciones para continuar.

Holmes tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de su sofá al sentir que caería, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante cada nueva caricia que el doctor le brindaba, ya que este se contraba abrazado a él por la espalda, recargando el rostro sobre su hombro mientras que con uno de sus dedos, entraba a la cavidad del pelinegro, explorandolo.

La boca entreabierta de Holmes, junto con su respiración agitada y labios hinchados era la imagen más erótica y sensual que Watson haya visto jamás, estando tentado a pasar al siguiente nivel.

Otro dedo y un gemido que el detective no pudo evitar soltar al sentir otra intrusión. El simple hecho de tener a Watson tan pegado a él, estando ambos sin ropa estaba siendo demaciado, dudaba que las cosas pudieran ser mejores.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que el doctor sacaba ambos dedos de su entrada en un rápido movimiento, dejando un vacío al salir.

¿como es que habían llegado a eso? A esas alturas, era algo que no tenía relevancia.

Watson sabía lo que seguía, pero no estaba muy seguro de llevarlo a cabo, tomando en cuenta que ambos eran hombres y de que la sensación para Holmes podría ser algo incómoda, incluso dolorosa.

-¿que...que pasa?-preguntó el detective al sentir que paraba.

En respuesta, el doctor acarició su cabello y depósito varios besos en su rostro, bajando por su cuello, deteniendose apenas en su hombro para contestar.

-lo que viene es algo que podria ser difícil... Para ti-le susurro al oido con una voz ronca y profunda, al mismo tiempo que mordia su hombro delicadamente por las atenciones que su miembro le exigía-podemos dejarlo hasta aquí-sugirió, notando como su compañero negaba con la cabeza, con sus cabellos agitandose y dandole un aspecto aún más provocativo.

-no...quiero hacerlo-

-No es obligatorio-murmuro Watson, resistiendo el impulso de su cuerpo por continuar.

-lo escucho en su voz, lo está deseando...-lo interrumpio Holmes-...y yo tambien-ante tal respuesta, el doctor sonrio mientras posaba ambas manos en las caderas del detective, besando su espalda mientras acercaba su miembro hacía su entrada, escuchando el jadeo del pelinegro, quién se aferro aún más al respaldo del sillón, habiendose quedado sin aliento al instante.

Se había equivocado.

Las cosas podían mejorar.

Aquellas corrientes de un principio se habían intensificado, sintiendo como de pronto todo el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a bajar por su vientre hasta una zona en específico.

Watson de gemio al sentir su miembro siendo apretado por la cavidad del pelinegro, combinandose con un gruñido ante tal situación.

Tuvo que detenerse unos segundos mientras trataba de no perder el control por completo, al menos no aún.

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y pausada, quería alargar lo más posible esa experiencia y hacerla inolvidable para los dos.

-¿todo bien?-le pregunto el doctor, con deseos de saber si no le estaba haciendo daño.

-si...yo...yo-apenas logro tartamudear el detective.

Los temblores se hisieron más fuertes, con las estocadas aumentando la velocidad, siendo más rápidas y profundas, teniendo que aplicar la poca fuerza que le quedaba para no caer, aunque sentía como Watson le sostenía.

Jamás llegó a creer que eso le exitaría, pues sentía los brazos fuertes del doctor rodeandole, abrazandole con tal devoción y ternura a pesar de las embestidas tan necesitadas.

Watson se aferro aún más a él, ya no pudiendo retrasar lo inevitable. Con una de sus manos comenzo a masturbar el miembro del detective, jugando con él al sentir su liberación cerca.

-Watson.. Mmm...no ¡espera!-fue lo ultimo que dijo el detective antes de que obtuviera un potente orgasmo, que lo hizo venirse de inmediato, teniendo que suprimir el grito de placer que luchaba por salir de su boca, sintiendo aún las embestidas del doctor hasta que este se vino dentro de él.

Holmes jadeo en busca de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento, disfrutando del abrazo en el que se encontraba, con el doctor recargando su frente su espalda, sintiendolo respirar.

-te amo-le susurro Watson, recibiendo la misma reacción que aquel día en el bar.

Quien iba a imaginar lo que esas dos palabras podrían hacer en Holmes, en lo que lo podían convertir.

Dio varios besos sonre su espalda, saliendo con cuidado, para luego girar a su amante para darle un dulce beso en la frente.

Quería que Holmes viera que no sólo sentía atracción hacia él, sino que realmente lo necesitaba a su lado, que lo AMABA.

-realmente no me sorprende que acabara enamorandome de ti, John- le contestó el detective, recibiendo una mirada de confusión, esperando que continuara-también te amo-

Steve hablaba con Pepper acerca de lo que habían descubierto, o más bien trataba de tranquilizarla en vano.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sus manos se encontraban temblorosas, caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, con sus tacones escuchandose a cada paso que daba.

-no caigamos en conclusiones señorita Potts, ya nos habriamos enterado en caso de que algo malo le hubiera pasado- dijo Steve, tratando de convencerse también así mismo.

Después de verlo caer de aquella forma, pensando que había muerto, no podía admitir que algo así pasara de nuevo sin que nadie se enterara.

-no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy preocupada, ya han pasado cuatro días, no quiero enterarme que volvio a pasar, suficiente fue lo de Afganistán y lo de Nueva York...-

-estoy seguro que Tony esta bien-Pepper asintió, debía creerlo, deseaba hacerlo, él estaba bien, volveria con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas y le diria "veo que realmente me has hechado de menos ¿lágrimas por tu sexy novio perdido?".

-gracias capitán-

-digame Steve por favor-pidió el soldado, con una sonrisa amigable, misma que respondió la pelirroja.

-igual usted... llámeme Pepper-

-Capitán- lo llamo Rhody apenas entró en la habitación, Steve caminó hacia el despues de regalarle otra sonrisa a la novia de su compañero, cambiando de expresión apenas tuvo al coronel enfrente.

-¿hay algo?-

-ni una sola pista, no hay rastro de él-

-cree que...-Steve se atragantó un poco "¿...que este muerto?" no queria ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

-vale más vivo que muerto, eso es lo que realmente me preocupa-dijo Rodhey, tomando su mentón en una pose pensativa.

-¿otro secuestro?-

-no se me ocurre otra cosa ¿y los demás vengadores?-

-se encuentran en una misión-respondió el rubio.

-¿Fury lo envío?-

-algo así-respondió Steve, no sintiendo ánimos de dar más explicaciones-supongo que ya hablo con él-

-si, así es ¿y el doctor Banner?-

-en los laboratorios, coronel-

-no son necesarias tantas formalidades, Steve, estamos aquí por que un amigo esta en peligro, es por nuestra cuenta y no por trabajo-

-si, así es, es la costumbre... Supongo-aceptó Steve, se sentía raro ahí, de haber sido aceptado tan pronto, aunque no fuera en la mejor de las situaciones.

Le aterraba pensar que alguien le hubiera hecho daño al castaño, mas aún después de haber descubierto nueva información.

Se habían encontrado rastros de energía magnetica muy débil justo en el punto dónde se marcaron las ultimas coordenas donde había estado Tony.

Habían usado un rayo electromagnético para interceptar a Tony ¿para que? El mismo lo queria saber ¿a donde lo habían llevado? Lo que daría por conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Y en caso de que no fuera suficiente, habían captado ciertas anomalias en todo Londres, anomalías que no habían sabido identificar aún.

-escucha Steve-comenzó a decirle Rhodey-entiendo la importancia de mantener todo esto en un bajo perfil, pero Tony es una figura pública, empezaran a notar su desaparición conforme pase el tiempo-

-creo que no estoy comprendiendo-

-lo que digo, es que si Tony sigue desaparecido ya pasada una semana, deberemos actuar y avisar a las autoridades pertinentes-

-corone... Rhody-se corrigió Steve-Fury ya le explicó la razón por la cuál debemos...-

-lo entiendo-lo interrumpio el coronel-pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando por una señal, es mi mejor amigo, tanto Pepper como yo tenemos un límite y si Shield no logra llegar a un resultado para antes de que pase la semana, tomaremos este asunto en nuestras manos-

-haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para encontrar a Tony Stark, le doy mi palabra-prometió Steve, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que el coronel fuera a hablar con Pepper, dejando al rubio sólo, quién pensaba en como lograría cumplir con esa promesa, por que no importaba como, lo haría.


	23. EL BAÑO Y EL SIGLO XX

Tony maldecia entre dientes mientras limpiaba su cuerpo con aquel trapo, remojandolo en el agua cada que empezaba por asear una nueva parte.

-que malagradecidos-se quejo-sin mi ni siquiera se habrían enterado de sus sentimientos... gente desconsiderada-limpió su cuello antes de humedecer de nueva cuenta el trapo, sintiendose irritado por aquel baño tan nada relajante-¿quién fue el idiota que se atrevió a decir que bañarse era peligroso? Una baño decente una vez al año es estúpido ¿que hice para merecer esto? Estoy solo en esta época y sin amor, dudo mucho que Watson y Holmes acepten un trio ¡por favor! Muy apenas saben lo que es el sexo gay, un trio sería demaciado para ellos-murmuró.

Con toda la calma del mundo se dedico a terminar su limpieza, para después curiosear entre la ropa de su doble y robarle unos pantalones junto a una camisa.

Peino su cabello con los dedos, inconforme por la falta de brillo en él.

Si bien estaba limpio, no era precisamente del modo al que a él le gustaba estar.

Sospechando que sus compañeros tardarían en acabar lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, Tony se puso cómodo en una de las sillas, mientras que tomaba el libro que aún conservaba y comenzaba a hojearlo.

Se sentía tan patético mientras leía aquello, pero en vista de que no podía hacer nada más, optó por no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que probablemnete no volvería a su tiempo, de que tal vez moriría en aquella ciudad del siglo pasado donde nadie sabría quién era. No habría desfiles, un emotivo discurso ni llantos de admiradoras y admiradores que tenía por todo el mundo.

Solo sería un tipo al que otro tipo asesino por alguna razón.

Que alguien tocara la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, poniendo su atención en la amable casera que entraba cargando con una bandeja.

-el té, señor Stark-

-muchas gracias-sonrió Tony, tomando de inmediato la taza que se le ofrecía.

-veo que ha puesto un poco de orden en esta habitación-comentó la señora Hudson, mirando un poco a su alrededor, notando los papeles acomodados en pilas y demás objetos colocados en el sitio dónde deberían estar-tengo otra habitación en la que podría acomodarse si gusta-

-eso sería grandioso-contestó Tony después de haber considerado la propuesta, le había gustado la idea de tener una cama decente al menos.

-le mostrare donde se encuentra ¿que tal su estadía en Londres?-

-maravillosa, realmente es una... bella ciudad-dijo Tony, negando con la cabeza mientras seguía a la casera hacía la que sería su nueva habitación, regresando despues de unos segundos para tomar el libro y el violin de Holmes, junto con sus papeles. "Debo verme ridículo" pensó Tony.

-aquí esta la habitación, un poco más pequeña que la del señor Holmes pero...-

-bastará- la interrumpio Tony-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora Hudson, si hay algo que puedo hacer por usted no dude en pedirmelo-

-lo tendre en consideración y ¿ese no es el violin del señor Holmes?-Tony sonrió aún mas ante la pregunta, dedicandole una breve mirada al instrumento en sus manos.

-precaución, me he dado cuenta de que la inspiracion le llega en plena madrugada y una noche de paz y tranquilidad no le caera mal-contestó el Stark, realmente divertido por la venganza que había planeado.

Para molestar a Watson solo tenía que molestar a Holmes. Mas simple que eso no podía ser.

Watson se había negado a soltar al detective, manteniendolo sentado sobre sus piernas y regalandole cientos de mimos. Ambos se habían puesto su respectiva ropa, pero eso no evitaba que siguieran las caricias y los abrazos.

-ya deberíamos salir, dejar a Stark solo por tanto tiempo no puede ser bueno-

-el bebé estará bien Holmes-le contestó el doctor, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello ajeno-la señora Hudson esta en casa-

-eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa y además ¿bebé?-preguntó el detective confundido, girandose a ver a su compañero, quién no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, besando luego la punta de su nariz.

-olvidalo, vamos-aceptó Watson.

Ambos se levantaron de su asiento, con Holmes apunto de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo unos segundos.

-casi lo olvido-dijo el detective, antes de jalar el rostro de su compañero y besarlo, probablemente no lo haría en algún tiempo-listo-susurró en cuanto se separaron, abriendo luego la puerta y saliendo del estudio.

-¿donde crees que esté?-le pregunto el doctor, siguiendo a su compañero desde una distancia considerable, mirando cierta parte del detective que se veía muy bien de espaldas.

-en mi habitación, lo más seguro-contestó Holmes, adentrandose en la misma solo para detenerse en seco, mirando sorprendido su alrededor.

-¿qué? ¿qué ocurre?-

-¡Anthony Edward Stark!-al escucharlo, la señora Hudson reprimio una sonrisa, mientras que Tony, despegó la vista del libro solo para disfrutar de su victoria.

-abuelo Holmes, 0; sexy Stark, 1-

-pregúntale a la señora Hudson- trato de convencerlo Watson, viendo como el detective buscaba por todos lados a su doble.

-esta aliada con él, no dira nada, aún está dentro del edificio, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que nosotros tardamos y el tiempo promedio en que tardo en asearse, tomar parte de mis trajes y ordenar mi habitación, acaba de salir de ésta...-

-tu robabas mis trajes-le recordó el doctor, buscando calmar un poco a su enojada pareja. Aunque debía admitir que ver a Holmes perder el control de si mismo era algo que jamás había visto... bueno, sin contar las claras excepciones, como la ocurrida en aquél estudio.

-hasta la licorera se llevo, mi violin...-

-cuando lo saque dijo que se lo quedaría-

-...mi solución de cocaína, mi pipa y el tabaco-

-es algo que sería bueno que dejaras- continuó diciendo Watson, sin que el detective le prestara realmente atención.

-¡nany!-volvió a gritar, esta vez dispuesto a que su casera le dijera donde se encontraba su descarado doble.

-Holmes, no es necesario gritar-

-intolerable ¡una completa falta de respeto!-Watson dejo de seguir al detective, mientras éste aún gritaba indignado, caminando hacía donde se suponía debía estar su casera.

El doctor suspiro con cansancio, si a la señora Hudson le había comenzado a agradar Stark, lo más probable es que le diera su propia habitación y solo recordaba una disponible.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el cuarto, esperando contar con un poco de tiempo antes de que Holmes volviera.

Toco la puerta insistentemente, tratando de abrirla luego, pero descubrió que estaba con seguro.

-Stark, soy yo, abrame-nadie contestó-se que esta ahí, abra ya-

-Tony Stark no se encuentra en este momento, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono beeeeep-

-Holmes llegara aquí tarde o temprano, así que habra la puerta-

-no, eso no pasara-le dijo el millonario con burla, sobresaltandose al escuchar como volvian a tocar pero de forma más estrepitosa.

-¡sera mejor que habra!-gritó Holmes.

-¡no!-

-¡señores!-gritó también Watson en busca de detenerlos, al ver que no funcionaba, miro a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que nadie lo veia.

Tomo a Holmes de la cintura, abrazandolo por la espalda-calmate-le pidió, escuchando como la respiracion de su compañero comenzaba a volverse más lenta y pausada.

Su método pareció funcionar, hasta que un sonido por más familiar para Holmes lo volvio a sobresaltar.

Tony habia empezado a tocar el violin de una forma horrible, dañando aquél preciado instrumento.

El detective se safo de los brazos de su compañero, acercandose de nuevo a la puerta de forma amenazante. Iba volver a tocar cuando recordó algo.

-su armadura se encuentra en el estudio-susurro, deteniendose de inmediato el sonido del violín.

-no se atrevería- trato de convencerse Tony, más al escuchar como su doble se iba, dejo caer el instrumento al piso y abrio la puerta con velocidad, casi chocando con Watson al salir.

-¡Holmes!-gritó, tratando de alcanzarlo algo desesperado-¡ni se te ocurra meterte con mi bebé!-

-no puede ser- se lamento el doctor, de haber sabido la tormenta que vendría apenas salieran del estudio, se habría encargado de distraer al detective un poco más.


	24. JUEGOS MENTALES

Casi sufrió un infarto al notar el martillo en manos de Holmes, muy cerca de su amada armadura.

Se detuvo apenas entro a la habitación, con ojos azules y cafés chocando, negandose a bajar la vista ante su doble.

-no podre volver a mi tiempo si la destruyes-trato de convencerlo Tony.

-no la necesita completa-amenazó Holmes.

-sabes que tú violin pagara las consecuencias de lo que hagas-

-por favor, no pueden seguir con estos juegos-trato de calmarlos Watson, trayendo consigo el instrumento del detective, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia este-dame el martillo Holmes-le pidió.

-no-

-Holmes-

-vamos abuelo- lo apresuró Tony-no ¡no!-gritó al ver como el detective se preparaba para golpear su casco.

-Holmes-lo volvió a llamar Watson, viendo como el detective gruñia y le entregaba la herramienta. Tony suspiro de alivio, todo menos su amada armadura.

-bien... Disculpese Stark-le ordeno el doctor apenas tuvo el martillo en su mano.

-¿qué?-

-que se disculpe-

-no voy a disculparme-se negó el millonario, cruzando los brazos, coincidiendo con los movimientos de Holmes, que imitó el gesto.

-no le estoy preguntando-insistió el doctor un poco cansado, no era así como se imagino pasar la noche.

Tony miro al doctor en busca de un argumento que lo hiciera safarse de aquella orden, pero Watson no parecía dejarle alternativas-o se disculpa o dejare que mi compañero juegue un poco con su traje-

-lo siento-murmuró Tony con molestia.

-disculpe ¿qué fue lo que dijo?-dijo Holmes fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

-disculpado-contestó Tony apunto de irse, siendo detenido por el doctor, que si bien no dijo nada, el millonario decidió no tentar su suerte.

-lo siento, por tu violín y por molestarte... Pero hay que admitir que a tu habitacion le hacía falta un poco de orden-

-no es como si el orden formara parte de su vida diaria...-

-comportate Holmes-le advirtió Watson, no admitiendo el inicio de una nueva discusión.

-quiero todo lo que tomo de vuelta-

-¿la cocaina? No lo hare, tienes demaciada, tendras alguna sonbredosis-le negó el millonario.

-solo tomo una disolución del siete por ciento y eso no es de su incumbencia Stark-

-lo siento Holmes, pero estoy de acuerdo con él, no se como consiguio sacarla por completo de esta habitación pero no dejare que te la devuelva-resolvió Watson, dejando que Tony le diera una sonrisa arrogante a su doble al haberse salido con la suya-ahora escuchen, estan obligados a convivir por varios días más, no se cuantos exactamente, así que evitense volver a actuar de esta manera, ya no son dos niños-los regaño, creyendo equivocadamente que las cosas se quedarian así.

-ok abuelita-le dijo Tony mientras lo abrazaba, sonriendo divertido mientras miraba al detective.

Nadie se metía con su bebé sin que hubiera consecuencias-¿que pasa Holmes? Te notó algo molesto-Watson miro a Tony de forma asesina, no pudiendo usar sus manos al tener el violin y el martillo en ellas, mientras que Holmes apretaba sus puños sin ser realmente conciente de ello.

-suelteme Stark-le ordenó el doctor.

-nop-

-si-le dijo Holmes, pero en vez de tratar de quitar a Tony, se acerco a abrazar tambien al doctor-tiene una habitación Stark, usela-

-obligame-lo reto el castaño.

-esto es incómodo- murmuro Watson, buscando donde dejar los objetos en sus manos-la señora Hudson podría entrar-

-no creo que le sorprenda-contestó Tony, buscándolo poner aún más celoso al detective.

Habrían seguido así de no ser por la alerta que salió del celular de Tony, haciendo que el castaño soltara al doctor casi de inmediato.

Watson suspiro de alivio, pero noto que aún tenia a alguien aferrado a él.

-ya puedes soltarme Holmes-

-no-se negó el detective.

-creó que te estoy malcriando-sonrió Watson, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

-¡si!-grito Tony de repente-¡esta pasando!-casi saltando de alegría se dirigió a mostrarles su celular a los dos ingleses, para luego darles un abrazó que los sorprendió.

-¿y ahora que ocurre?-preguntó Holmes, girandose apenas al estar en el medio de ese abrazó.

-mi querido Jarvis ¿qué tal si tú les dices lo que ocurre?-

-la concentración de las particulas electrimagneticas estan disminuyendo, el señor Stark podra volver a su tiempo mañana mismo-

-¡si! ¿lo ven? ¡regresare a mi tiempo! Lo primero que haré sera comer una hamburguesa doble y extra queso, un café de Starbucks y unos deliciosos donuts... ¡posiblemente publiqué algo en cada red social que tengo! Saldre a firmar autógrafos y tomarme fotos con mis fans...-

-Stark-lo llamó Holmes.

-¿qué?-

-sueltenos-completó Watson. El castaño se separo casi de inmediato, aún manteniendo esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-esas son buenas noticias-murmuro el detective.

-y ustedes vendran conmigo- agregó Tony.

-¿qué? ¿ir con usted?-preguntó el doctor algo confundido, mirando a Holmes en busca de una respuesta.

-me parece que olvide mencionarselo doctor, nosotros acompañaremos a Stark a su tiempo para seguir buscando a su acosador y poder resolver el misterio-dijo Holmes, peinando levemente su cabello hacía atrás.

-no tiene que ir si no quiere...-comentó Tony al ver la actitud del doctor.

-no dejare que Holmes vaya solo, Stark-lo interrumpio Watson-¿cómo explicaremos nuestra desaparición? ¿qué es lo qué le voy a decir a Mary?-

-mi desaparición no levantara sospechas Watson, no es obligatorio que usted nos acompañe, tiene cosas en que pensar y no puede dejar a su esposa embarazada...-

-...y obviamente ella no puede acompañarnos-completo Tony, pemsandolo unos segundos-pero no se preocupé doctor, yo me encargare de eso-resolvió el Stark, volviendo a sonreir-es hora de usar el encanto Stark-

Había sido mala idea, Watson lo sabía. Por esa noche, se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de Holmes, disfrutando de un placido descanso mientras tenía al otro en sus brazos.

Pero apenas amaneció toda su alegria se esfumó. Tony había desaparecido de su habitación, había ido de visita con la señora Watson, según les informo su casera.

Apesar de que Holmes le dijera qué no había de que preocuparse, salió con rapidez hacia su casa, esperando que el Stark aún no dijera nada que no debía.

-¡John!-lo saludo su esposa con sorpresa, encontrandose sentada en el sillón mientras tomaba té con el Stark.

-Mary yo...-

-el señor Stark ya me ha explicado todo querido-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-se que a veces es necesario viajar para obtener los datos que se requieren para resolver un caso, solo envíame cartas ¿si? Quiero saber como estás-

-pero yo...-

-muchas gracias por su comprensión señora Watson, ahora debemos irnos, el viaje no dura cualquier cosa y debemos prepararnos-dijo Tony mientras jalaba a su compañero, con este aún tratando de resistirse.

-te vere pronto John-lo despidió su esposa.

-si... Emmm...yo ¡te escribire!-contestó el doctor recibiendo el beso de su esposa, antes de dejarse llevar por el Stark hacía la calle-¿qué fue lo que le dijo?- preguntó Watson un poco preocupado.

-nada... Solo que iriamos a norteamerica para resolver el caso que traje a manos de Holmes, le conseguí un par de semanas y hable con Mycroft para que el enviara las cartas, todo esta resuelto-le explicó Tony con orgullo, su plan era excelente.

-¿y como es que supo donde encontrar a Mycroft?-

-Watson, fue algo muy sencillo-

-¿qué? ¿qué Anthony?-

-le pregunte a la señora Hudson, le sorprendería todo lo que ella sabe-

-¿y cómo llego sin perderse?-preguntó Watson aún bastante escéptico, para luego caer en la cuenta de que eso ya lo sabía-Lestrade ¿cierto?-

-Scotland Yard fue el único lugar al que sabía como llegar, solo hable con él y él me ayudo ¿como suele decir Holmes? Ah si "elemental mi querido Watson"-

-suena raro si usted lo dice-se quejó.

-como sea, que bueno que vino, no tengo ni idea de donde esta baker street desde aquí, pero contaba con que usted vendría por mi aunque no se lo pidiera-comentó Tony, haciendo que el doctor se regañara mentalmente por no ver las otras similitudes entre los gemelos.

Ambos sabían como manipular a la gente y el justo acababa de caer en los juegos de Stark.

Holmes pensaba acerca de lo que podrían encontrarse en la época de Stark. Sin duda más teléfonos celulares y aparatos voladores. La tecnología sería realmente avanzada, un mundo digital.

-¿no debería estar preparandose para su viaje señor Holmes?-dijo la señora Hudson, al verlo tan quieto mientras observaba por la ventana.

-me voy mañana al medio día, tengo tiempo de sobra-

-volvio a desordenar todo-observo la casera, dejando la bandeja con té en un espacio libre de la mesa-su primo y usted son muy diferentes-

-¿busca llegar a algo nany?-

-oh no para nada-contesto la mujer antes de irse, dejando solo al detective, quién gruño por ver su línea de pensamiento interrumpida, tratando de volver a concentrarse para cuando escucho sonidos de pasos por las escaleras.

-veo que le gusta el peligro doctor ¿detener una guerra mundial? Eso no me lo habria esperado, conosco a alguien que luchó en la segunda guerra mundial, termino congelado por 70 años y ahora anda vivito y coleando con nosotros, yo le digo capipaleta...- venía platicando Tony, sacandole una risa al doctor por aquél sobrenombre tan raro-¿y qué le paso a su adorable mascota? No soy amante de los perros pero...-

-murió hace ocho meses-contestó Holmes, viendo a ambos entrar a su cuarto, parecía que Tony iba a quejarse del desorden que de nuevo reinaba en la habitación, pero decidió que no tenía caso-pero vivió una larga vida-agregó el detective.

-tu serías un excelente compañero de ciencias...no que estoy diciendo, al tímido doctor Banner le asustarian tus métodos de experimentación con animales-dijo Tony.

-estamos de acuerdo en algo Stark-

-¿que me creia doctor? ¿Una especie de científico loco?-

-algo parecido ¿que tal les fue?-preguntó Holmes mientras jugaba con un desatornillador que Tony había dejado, realmente extrañando su pipa.

-está todo listo para nuestro viaje a norteamerica Holmes-le comentó el doctor-tú ya sabías lo que Stark haría ¿por qué lo dejaste salir solo?-

-si, era una acción muy obvia pero no estaba seguro que realmente la llevaría acabo y además, sabía que de pasar eso, cierto doctor reaccionaría de modo que iria tras Stark para evitar que hablara de más-

-siento decirselo Watson pero es muy predecible-se burló el millonario.

-por cierto Stark-lo llamó Holmes al recordar algo-su armadura comenzo a hacer sonidos extraños, me parecía que era una alerta-

-¿qué? ¿Jarvis?-

-el señor Holmes tiene razón, los sistemas comienzan a conectarse con los de la torre, señor-le contesto su IA, logrando sorprender y confundir al genio en partes iguales.

-¿cómo es posible? Estoy en una época distinta, no debería haber conexión con mi base de datos, no la había antes ¿por qué ahora si?-

-llamada entrante señor-

-¿Tony?-

-¿Pepper?-


	25. LOCALIZADO

La alerta emitida por Jarvis tomo de sorpresa a todos, Pepper había sido la primera en enterarse de la situación: Jarvis había logrado conectarse con la armadura.

-¿puedes localizarla?-preguntó Steve ansioso.

-la señal es demaciado débil para hacerlo capitán, me parece que el GPS de la armadura sufrió daños-

-¿podemos llamarlo?-pregunto ahora Pepper, deseando por la que respuesta fuera sí.

-llamando...-todos suspiraron de alivio cuando la conexión se hiso, esperando por una voz que no llego.

-¿Tony?-

-¿Pepper?-

-¡Tony!-

-¿¡STEVE!?-

-¿¡dónde estás Anthony Edward Stark!?-gritó Pepper.

-ehh... Bueno yo...-

-¿qué paso? Tienes a todos muy preocupados aquí-dijo Banner, haciendo que la sonrisa de Tony se extendiera aún más.

-¿estás bien?-

-¡Rodhey, amigo!-exclamó Tony realmente feliz, se sentía tan bien volver a escucharlos-tranquilos, que sigo vivo, no se desharan tan fácil de mi-

-¿¡donde estás!? ¿¡sabes lo preocupada que me tienes Tony!?-

-Pepper, ya tranquila...-

-¿¡que ocurrió!? ¡TONY!-los gritos de la mujer sorprendieron a Watson y a Holmes, que miraban a Tony buscando alguna explicación.

-es mi novia-susurro el Stark.

-no se escucha muy felíz- comentó Watson.

-está completamente histérica ¿qué tanto le ha hecho pasar a esa pobre mujer?-

-cállate Holmes-

-¡TONY!-

-linda calmate-

-¡CALMARME! HAS ESTADO DESAPARECIDO POR CASI UNA SEMANA-

-solo cuatro días-

-Pepper, no creo que se bueno gritar-trato de calmarla Steve, pero la mirada que la pelirroja le lanzó lo hiso restroceder un poco.

-¡RESPONDE!-

-la señora Hudson se acerca-avisó Watson, habiendose asomado ligeramente hacia el pasillo, viendo a su casera subir las escaleras.

-tengo que irme linda-

-NO TE ATREVAS A...-

-te llamo después- Tony colgo de inmediato, fingiendo luego leer el periódico que se encontraba en la mesa, recargandose en uno de los muros, mientras que Watson y Holmes tomaban sus respectivos asientos, justo cuando la señora Hudson entraba.

-he escuchado gritos ¿todo está bien?-preguntó algo preocupada, mirando a todos lados, buscando ver a alguien más en aquella habitación.

-¿gritos?-preguntó Tony simulando confusión.

-sí, sonaba furiosa... O preocupada, pero eran gritos de mujer-

-pues tal como vera Nany, aquí no hay ninguna mujer... Más que usted claro-contestó Holmes, resistiendose a tomar el periódico que su doble sostenía al revés.

-nosotros no escuchamos nada señora Hudson-llamó su atención Watson-todo esta... en orden-la casera asintió aún dudando, saliendo de la habitación algo confundida, mientras que los presentes suspiraban de alivió al verla salir.

-eso ha estado cerca-comentó Tony al escuchar irse a la casera, dejando el periódico de donde lo tomo.

-su novia no sonaba muy feliz-le recordo el doctor.

-solo esta preocupada, todo se calmara cuando vuelva a casa y le expliqué-

-por su bien realmente lo espero-le dijo Watson no muy convencido, le parecía que, si a esa mujer no le convencia el relato de Stark, está lo mataría sin más miramientos.

-lo estan buscando Stark, aunque me temo que debera esperar a que se resuelva el caso para volver con ellos, no sabemos lo que Sanders haya hecho en su tiempo mientras usted no estaba, es más que probable que nos encontremos con alguna trampa si usted se comporta de forma predecible y va con sus compañeros-

-¿por qué?-preguntó Tony-ellos podrían ayudarnos ¿no seria eso una ventaja?-

-trabajar en equipo no es mi estilo Stark, además de que consideraría su ayuda más una distracción, demaciadas personas, demaciado ruido, no es algo conveniente para atrapar a un hombre que se mueve entre las sombras, cualquier error podría significar su muerte, se necesita tacto...-

-¿desde cuando tienes tacto Holmes?-lo interrumpio Tony, sopesando sin querer las opciones que se le presentaban.

-Stark, creame cuando le digo que es lo mejor que podriamos hacer-trato de explicarle el detective.

-no tienes que convencerme, lo entiendo, tú eres el experto aquí-aceptó Tony-pero en mi tiempo mis reglas ¿comprendes? Hay cosas que no puedes hacer... Y otras que tienes que hacer aunque no quieras-

-me parece un trato justo-comentó el doctor, esperando la respuesta de su compañero-Holmes ¿que podría pasar?-

-creame que muchas cosas no muy agradables Watson... Pero esta bien, acepto el trato-

-¡me colgó! ¿¡que esta haciendo!?-continuó gritando Pepper, bastante alterada-Jarvis, vuelve a llamar-

-la conexión se ha perdido señorita Potts, me resulta imposible volver a conectarla-

-Pepper, tranquila-le dijo Rhods mientras ponia una mano en su hombro-al menos esta bien-

-y prometió llamarnos después...-les recordó Banner.

-podría estar en peligro, avisaré a Fury para que busque cualquier rastro de Tony-propuso el capitán, esa llamada lo había preocupado más que aliviarlo.

Estaba vivo, pero no sabía si estaba herido, si estaba siendo perseguido. Salio de aquella oficina sin esperar respuesta de nadie, esa llamada era un avance, una pista, un rastro que no queria perder.

-director Fury...-

-capitán, estaba apunto de llamar, hubo un débil pulso electromagnético en Londres, no hubo daños graves pero...-

-logramos contactarnos con Stark señor-lo interrumpio Steve, no dandole importancia a lo que escuchaba.

-¿y dónde esta?-

-aún no lo sabemos, el no dijo nada, corto casi de inmediato la llamada pero prometió que... Que nos contactaria después-

-bien Rogers, parece que tienen todo controlado-contesto Fury, con un tono que parecía ser de decepción, al parecer la situación no era tan grave como supuso-trataremos de captar cualquier señal que provenga de Stark, pero cancelaremos la busqueda avanzada-resolvió, colgando casi de inmediato.

-¡Capitán!- lo llamó Bruce, asomandose ligeramente al pasillo-ha enviado un mensaje-

-¿que? ¿que dice?-preguntó el rubio con impaciencia, caminando a paso rápido para entrar de nuevo a la oficina, esperando lo que le parecieron siglos hasta que le mostraran el mensaje del que hablaban.

-"Pepper. Mañana a las 10 a.m en el hotel Grand, en Londres"-leyo Steve.

-"Posdata:Te amo linda. Tony"-completó Pepper, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o molestarse por las otras tres posdatas.

Una en la que decía "lo siento, lo compensare" y otra "no estoy muerto ni en peligro, que nadie hable con el pirata", teniendo luego en la tercera una serie de peticiones.

-tomare un vuelo a Londres hoy mismo-resolvió ella.

-voy contigo Pepper-se ofreció Rodhey.

-no, ustedes quedense aquí, les llamare sin ocurre algo, necesito hablar con Tony y no seria bueno que vayamos todos, llamariamos mucho la atención-le contestó la pelirroja, dejando a los tres hombres en aquella oficina, mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, arreglando todo lo que necesitaria para poder viajar a Londres, además de las reservaciones que Tony había pedido, aunque no entendiera porque dos.

-entonces ¿ahora que?-preguntó Bruce, no sabiendo que hacer ante la resolución tan simple de aquel problema.

-supongo que deberemos esperar hasta que Pepper nos llamé, solo para confirmar que las cosas realmente estén bien-propuso el coronel.

-¿que hay del cetro?-preguntó Steve, mirando al doctor Banner mientras tanto.

-estuve buscando algunas señales de radiación que nos permita encontralo pero sea donde lo tengan, es indetectable-comenzó a explicar Bruce-pero al parecer el robo del cetro no estuvo relacionado con la desaparición de Tony después de todo, sino que son dos hechos aislados pero claro, eso tendra que confirmarlo Tony-

-en cualquiera de los casos-dijo Rodhey-debemos esperar-

La mañana era espléndida, la señora Hudson había salido y Tony se había retirado hacia su habitación, escaneando con su teléfono todo los planos hechos en papel para posteriormente destruirlos, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los encontrara y causara un daño a la linea temporal.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio, Holmes había continuado con sus reflexiones en voz alta, deduciendo algunas otras cosas que podrían llegarse a encontrar en el futuro.

-¿qué clase de loca fantasía es esa?- le preguntó Watson después de haberlo escuchado.

-sinplemente mi idea de lo que sería el mundo en el futuro y como encajariamos en él-explicó el detective-de una gota de agua, un lógico podría ser capaz de inferir la posibilidad de un Atlántico o un Niágara-

-son cosas que no creeré hasta que las vea-

-pues las vera Watson, creo que yo me sentiría como en casa en un mundo así-

-espero no este considerando quedarse en el futuro Holmes-le dijo el doctor seriamente, preocupandole aquélla posibilidad.

Pero para su desgracia, Holmes no desmintió la aseveración, simplemente se quedo mirando por la ventana, mientras aún pensaba en las posibilidades que le aguardaban en aquel nuevo mundo-Holmes-insistió el doctor.

-no hay de que preocuparse, se lo aseguro... nada de que preocuparse-


	26. PRESENTE Y FUTURO

Era grande la impaciencia, ninguno había logrado conciliar el sueño aquélla noche.

Una actitud de esperarse, según dijo después Holmes, aunque el doctor suponía que aquel insomnio se debía a la falta de tabaco para el detective.

Watson aun no sabía como se llevaría acabo el viaje en el tiempo y debía admitir que aun le parecía algo de ciencia ficción... Estaba por experimentar lo imposible.

Tony tampoco durmió, pasando la mayor parte de la noche en el estudio, verificando que su traje se encontrara en la mejor condición posible y tratando de averiguar como había sido posible aquélla comunicación. Incluso había enviado un mensaje como experimento, el cuál fue enviado exitosamente, pero que no obtuvo respuesta, supuso que la conexión había sido temporal pero ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido en absoluto.

Se levantó de la cama, demaciado dura para su gusto, y camino un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con la licorera que había tomado prestada de la habitación de Holmes.

Se sirvió un trago y bebió, acabandose el líquido de una sola.

-no tiene el mismo efecto, pero servira-susurro antes de servirse otro vaso, solo que este lo bebió con mayor calma.

No deseaba emborracharse cuando al día siguiente por fín podría volver a su tiempo.

Observo fijamente aquél libro, que se encontraba abierto y boca abajo, evitando así que se perdiera la página en la que se había quedado. Justo en medio de un enfrentamiento en Alemania, donde el genio de su doble y remarcando el "genio" con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, se había enfrentado a un gran número de soldados y algunos tanques que debía admitir, para la época parecían muy avanzados.

Qué sobreviviera a eso le sorprendía, pero repite ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Holmes? Tal parece que se había distraido con cierto hombre que tenía a su lado, otra explicación a porque se había metido a la boca del lobo sin estar realmente seguro como salir le parecía una de las cosas que su doble jamás haría... Eso sonaba más a lo que ÉL haría.

-estúpido y sensual Holmes-dijo Tony, arrastrando las palabras, encontrandose bebiendo directamente de la botella de vidrio-no, no es cierto... Estúpido y sensual Tony Stark-hipo un poco, riendose sin saber realmente de qué. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargandose en la pared, en completa oscuridad. Todavía pasaron un par de horas más antes de que alguien tocara insistentemente su puerta, lo que desconcerto un poco al castaño.

Su mente le decía que tenía algo que hacer, pero no recordaba que. Todo estaba muy borroso, se sentía lento y pesado.

La puerta de nuevo, insistente, con gritos que no reconocía. Sonaban preocupados, querían evitar algo.

Nada menos que Sherlock y Holmes... O tal vez sean John y Watson

-¡ANTHONY!-

-Stark, despierte-lo estaba llamando Watson, sacudiendolo de forma bastante brusca, algo normal suponiendo que ya tenia varios minutos tratando de despertarlo.

Tony se levanto sobresaltado, más al ver al doctor logro calmarse un poco.

-¿que pasa? ¿ya es muy tarde?-preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, sintiendolo mojado de inmediato, igual que su frente y cuello.

-otra pesadilla, debería considerar ir a ver un médico apenas regrese a su tiempo-le sugirió Holmes, que lo observaba desde la puerta.

-¿para que le venda la historia a los medios? No gracias-se negó Tony-Jarvis ¿qué hora es?-

-las once a.m señor-al escuchar eso, Tony se levanto casi de inmediato, saliendo camino al estudio.

-ya es bastante tarde ¿porque no me despertaron antes?-

-dijo que partiriamos al medió día-le recordó Holmes.

-Pepper va a matarme-susurró-como sea ¿están listos?-

-dentro de lo que se puede esperar-contestó Watson, frotando sus manos algo nervioso.

-Jarvis, sabes que hacer-

-a la orden señor-contestó la IA, con la armadura que comenzaba a caminar, saliendo por la parte de atras de la casa, seguido por los tres hombres.

-¿porque...?-

-iremos aun lugar con poca gente...-comenzó a explicar Tony-... Al muelle-

-a esta hora debe encontrarse lleno se personas-

-no doctor, creo que Stark se refiere a su tiempo, debe encontrarse solo en el futuro ¿no es así?-

-si mis calculos son correctos y siempre es así, el viaje no solo sera a través del tiempo, sino que podremos cambiar de lugar, no se quien viva después en esta casa-les dijo Tony, entrando en la armadura bajo el asombro de los dos ingleses.

-no habra problemas para regresar a nuestro tiempo ¿o si Stark?-preguntó Watson.

-no los habrá, pero no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en el futuro, tendran un par de semanas como maximo, pero hare los calculos apenas lleguemos para estar seguros-les respondió la voz robotica del millonario-¿todo listo Jarvis?-

-listo y en marcha señor-Tony solo rogaba que el modo de viaje no fuera a través de portales, de lo contrario, tendrían un problema ahí.

La luz los golpeo cegandolos temporalmente, con el aumento de ruido retumbando en sus oidos.

Una brisa fría choco contra su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su vista comenzaba a volver, topandose con el muelle vacío, en completa calma.

-funciono-susurro Watson al ver los enormes rascacielos que se veían a la distancia.

-estoy de vuelta-se dijo Tony después de haber comprobado que su armadura se encontraba de nuevo conectada.

-¡Tony!-grito una mujer al verlo, acercandose de prisa, con un rostro que denotaba completo alivio.

-¡Holmes! Espera-lo llamo Tony al ver como comenzaba avanzar para ver más de cerca aquélla ciudad, no siendo consiente de la mirada de furia que se desperto en la pelirroja, quien apenas lo tuvo cerca le brindo una fuerte cachetada.

-¿¡en donde estabas!?-le grito ella, realmente molesta.

-¡Pepper!-la llamo Tony, levantando la mascara de su traje y dirigiendose a ella a toda velocidad, seguido de Watson. Holmes frotaba su mejilla un poco adolorido, había que admitir que la mujer golpeaba fuerte.

-To.. ¿Tony? ¿que él..? ¿que tú no...?-comenzó a tartamudear sin poder creer lo que veía-¿¡por qué hay dos de ustedes!?-

-tranquila Pepper y no es que no me alegre de verte pero ¿que haces aqui?-Preguntó Tony mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

Al escuchar eso, Pepper volvió a molestarse al recordar porque estaba ahí, deseando que Tony no estuviera usando la armadura para golpearlo.

-me presentó señorita, mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y el es mi compañero el doctor John Watson, venimos acompañando a Stark y debo decir que tiene la mano un poco pesada-

-Holmes-lo regaño el doctor.

-Un.. Una disculpa señor... Ehmm... Señor Holmes, mi nombre es Pepper Potts y de verdad siento lo ocurrido, me temo que son muy parecidos-

-quien soy yo para decir que Stark no lo merecía, no se preocupe señorita Potts-Pepper sonrió tímidamente, un poco arrepentida por el hecho-un placer conocerlos-agregó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Watson.

-¿nos vamos?-sugirió Tony, saliendo de la armadura, para luego tomar el asiento del conductor del auto traido por Pepper, mientras que la armadura volaba en dirección a la torre. Como todo un caballero, Holmes abrió la puerta para la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente por el gesto.

-gracias-

-no hay de que-dijo el detective, mientras tomaba asiento en la parte de atras del vehículo junto con el doctor, que lo miraba bastante molesto por el gesto.

-¿por qué tu no puedes ser así?-le pregunto Pepper en un susurro, mientras el castaño comenzaba con el trayecto.

-no te confies, lo hace solo para molestarme-

-¿por que es más caballeroso que tú?- le dijo ella.

-Pepper, te pedí que solo enviaras el autos ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó el millonario, buscando cambiar el tema.

-¿qué hago aquí? Te recuerdo que apenas ayer diste señales de vida después de estar desaparecido por una semana-susurro ella con molestia.

-cinco días- la corrigió Tony.

-¿se te hace poco?-

-mire Watson, que el puente ya terminado luce mejor-comento Holmes sacando un tema de conversacion con su compañero-¿a quién le habra ocurrido? Muy creativo-Watson apenas le dirigió una mirada, volteando a ver por la otra ventana.

-estas maquinas son aún más rápidas, supongo que esa palanca de en medio es para la velocidad, el diseño en si no a cambiado mucho, tenemos los pedales muy similares y los asientos bastante cómodos ¿no le parece doctor?-Holmes suspiro con derrota cuando volvio a verse ignorado ¿que había hecho ahora?

-¿por qué se parece tanto a ti?-preguntó Pepper a un bajo volumen, después de haber visto de nuevo al detective por el retrovisor.

-si te lo digo posiblemente no me creerias-

-¿te clonaste a ti mismo?-

-no Pepper... Él es... Mi bisabuelo, accidentalmente viaje al pasado y he estado atrapado en la epoca de sombreros y vestidos estorbosos los últimos días-explicó Tony rápidamente, no esperando que su novia comenzara a reirse levemente, captando la atención de sus dos pasajeros.

-no es una broma Pepper-

-¿cómo esperas que me crea eso?-

-¡tienes mi copia justo ahí!-exclamó Tony.

-tuviste un ataque en Londres, Fury nos informo sobre eso, un rayo electromagnetico desestabilizo tu armadura...-

-¿le avisaron al pirata? Eso no tenía que pasar-

-¿pirata?-preguntó Watson bastante confundido.

-entiendelo Tony, estabamos preocupados-contesto Pepper.

-le aseguró que no se trata de ninguna broma-le dijo Holmes-si esto funciona como creo, encontrara en algun medio de información alguna noticia sobre la destrucción de un barco en el muelle de Londres-Pepper saco su celular buscando aquéllo, con bastante duda ya respecto al asunto.

-hay dos noticias similares, una es en 1893 y la otra es en 18...-

-1893, la otra ocurrio por culpa de Watson-

-¿mi culpa?-se quejó el doctor.

-nuestra culpa-se corrigió Holmes, esperando que con eso Watson dejara de aplicarle la ley del hielo.

-¡Tony! ¿¡destruiste un barco!?-exclamó Pepper bastante sorprendida al leer la noticia, no había foto, pero la descripción que daba coincidía con el millonario.

-fue un accidente-se defendió él, entrando al estacionamiento del hotel donde se hospedarian.

-son del pasado...-susurro Pepper bastante impresionada-¿por qué los has traido? Podrías ocasionar un efecto mariposa si...-

-tengo todo bajo control, de verdad, así que agradeceria mucho que no le contaras nada a los chicos-

-¿quieres que les oculte la verdad?-

-por favor Pepper-

-bien-aceptó al mismo tiempo que el auto se detenía-pero tú los llamaras para avisarles que estas bien-agrego, bajandose del auto sin dejar que el castaño replicara.

-la señorita Potts es muy paciente, inteligente sin duda y más profesional que usted, si hay más como ella, eso explicaría por que en esta época estamos en igualdad-reflexionó Holmes.

-fuera de mi auto-ordeno Tony, bajando también, siguiendo los pasos de su novia hacia el mostrador.

-¿más como ella? ¿inteligente? ¿profesional?-pregunto Watson al estar ambos fuera del auto.

-si, exactamente Watso... No es cierto-comprendió por fin el detective-John-lo llamó al ver como se iba-no hay motivo para comportarse así Watson-

-no se queden atrás-los apresuró Tony, no pudiendo darle alcance a Pepper si debía cuidar a su doble y al novio de su doble.


	27. CURIOSIDAD

Tony suspiro de alivio al encontrarse dentro del hotel, con las llaves en sus manos de las dos habitaciones que había reservado.

-caminen señores, no miren a nadie, no digan nada y bajen la cabeza-ordenó.

-se preocupa por nada Stark, nadie nos presta atención- mencionó Holmes, deseando fervientemente poder observar con mayor detalle a su alrededor.

-te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que dijo que quería mantener todo en secreto-le dijo Tony en un susurro-así que no te quejes-

-¿y cual razón de su visita señor Holmes?-Preguntó Pepper, tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación.

-curiosidad-mintió el detective, lanzandole una mira de advertencia a su doble para que no lo contradijera, en especial por que la pelirroja había volteado haber a Tony de forma hostil ¿Qué acaso no sabía los riesgos de traer al futuro personas del pasado?

-como sea-decidió decir Tony, para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación-las llaves de su habitación, tendran que compartir, supongo que eso no sera problema-dijo en un tono de burla y doble sentido que por suerte Pepper no noto.

-lo siento mucho, de haber sabido habría reservado tres habitaciones-se disculpó ella

-no hay problema ¿verdad que no? Bien, linda tenemos que hablar-le dijo Tony, tenía que asegurarse que ella no le contara nada a los demás.

-te espero en el lobby-respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y comenzando a alejarse-un gusto conocerlos-

-igualmente señorita Potts-contesto Watson de mala gana.

-bien, no tardo linda-le dijo Tony mientras le entregaba a Watson su celular sin que viera la peliroja-que Holmes no lo toque, Jarvis les explicara cualquier cosa que no entiendan, no salgan-

-no podemos quedarnos aquí Stark, debemos comenzar con nuestra busqueda-le recordo Holmes.

-no seas impaciente, no puedes pasearte por Londres como si nada-

-no soy usted, yo si conosco la ciudad-

-solo necesito unos minutos-trato de convencerlo Tony, avanzando por el pasillo por donde había caminado Pepper, dejando solos a sus invitados del pasado.

-realmente espero que solo tarde un minuto-dijo Watson, entrando de inmediato a la habitación apenas el Stark se retiro, seguido de Holmes, quien apenas cerro la puerta decidio a arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos en los últimos minutos.

-¿se da cuenta de lo tonto que es esto?-

-si, bastante tonto-murmuro Watson con sarcasmo dejando el teléfono sobre una mesita de uno de los muebles apostados cerca de la puerta, dirigiendose luego a sentarse en la cama.

Debía admitir que si era una tonteria, pero haber visto a Holmes coqueteando así con ella...

-Watson ¿está escuchandome?-le preguntó Holmes, encontrandose parado frente a él, agachado levemente para poder mirar al doctor a los ojos-siempre se encuentra regañandome por mis pesimos modales y cuando hago lo que pide también se muestra molesto-

-no lo hacias por mi, lo hacias para molestar a Stark, no puedes coquetear con su novia Holmes-le reclamó el doctor.

-no, no es eso lo que le molesta-el detective se acerco aún más, quedando sus rostros casi pegados, con sus labios apenas rozandose-lo que le molesto, es que me expresara de esa manera de la señorita Potts, estas celoso John-el doctor hizo una mueca de sorpresa; su silencio solo sirvió para que el detective confirmara sus sospechas.

Al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Holmes, Watson jaló al detective, dispuesto a todo con tal de quitarle esa expresión divertida de la cara, girando sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre él, inmovilizando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza.

Holmes jadeo en sorpresa, no pudiendo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzado al verse sometido de esa manera.

El doctor aun lo observaba con molestia, manteniendolo contra el colchón sin que este pudiera moverse-¡esto es muy bajo Watson! Suelteme ya-exigió el detective mientras se removia como medianamente podía.

-si, tiene razón Holmes, estoy celoso-aceptó el doctor, aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre su compañero.

No se sentía muy orgulloso de tener esos sentimientos asesinos por cualquiera que se acercara a Holmes. Ni siquiera Tony se salvaba, más cuando este se ponia a coquetear con su compañero, de forma tan descarada como solo su misma familia podría ser.

-no tendría por que-le dijo Holmes como si fuera lo más obvio-mejor que nadie sabe que las probabilidades que existen por que me interese en otra persona son casi nulas-

-no me gusta compartir lo que es mio-susurro Watson, sin ser realmente consiente de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-es muy posesivo doctor-dijo-por favor quitese de encima, de lo contrario comenzara con algo que nos demorara un poco en resolver-casi suplicó Holmes.

Tanta cercanía con el doctor estaba comenzando a hacerlo delirar. Esta perdiendo contra el deseo de hacer algo más en esa cama en la que se encontraba acostado.

Al escuchar eso, Watson sonrió, comenzando a tocar con malicia su cuerpo a través de la ropa, manteniendo una de sus manos aun sosteniendo ambas muñecas del detective para que este no pudiera resistirse.

-Wa...Watson-le advirtió Holmes, tratando de despejar su mente y pensar con la cabeza fría, pero lamentablemente, la cabeza equivocada había empezado a controlarlo.

Casi ronroneo cuando el doctor comenzo a tocar su miembro a través del pantalón, apenas unas cuantas caricias y débiles presiones en la zona.

Tan rápido como había empezado, Watson se levanto de la cama y dejo acostado al detective, que comenzó a protestar de inmediato.

-¡oh vamos! Eso ha sido bastante cruel-exclamó con la respiración algo agitada.

-estamos en un caso-argumentó Watson fingiendo inocencia. Se giro para buscar el telefono que Stark le había dado pero no pudo avanzar mucho para cuando fue alcanzo por los brazos de Holmes, quién no pensaba quedarse con ese problema entre las piernas.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar a recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, mientras que con sus manos buscaba como entrar al pantalon del doctor.

-Holmes...no, basta-trato de detenerlo

-usted se lo busco-contesto Holmes, resistiendo como podía los empujones.

Los intentos del doctor por separarse de él solo sirvieron para que ambos cayeran de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.

Sin perder tiempo, Holmes se posicionó sobre él, buscando besarle, usando la lengua como su nueva arma secreta. Exploró con satisfacción la cavidad de la boca de Watson, buscando dejarle sin aliento y tenerlo a la merced de sus caprichos.

Sus cabellos comenzaban a pegarse a su rostro, debido al sudor que había comenzado a aparecer sobre su cuerpo.

Tuvo que quitarse saco debido al exceso de calor, desabrochando después el chaleco del doctor, para luego abrirse paso en su camisa y bajar con su boca para comenzar a besar su pecho, dandole placer a su soldado favorito.

-demonios Holmes-maldijo Watson dandose por vencido, comenzando a bajar con brusquedad los pantalones de Holmes, tirando con fuerza de las cintas sobre los hombros que mantenían la prendas inferiores en su lugar.

Pero los celos seguian presentes en Watson, quién apesar de estar en medio del acto sexual, no podía olvidar esa molestia con Holmes.

Mordió y marcó con gran satisfacción el cuello del detective mientras que este gemia sin poder evitarlo. No había nada mejor para que todos supieran que Sherlock Holmes ya tenia dueño.

Watson se levanto con brusquedad para colocar a Holmes abajo, colandose entre sus piernas ya desnudas y pasando su lengua por su pecho expuesto, dejando un camino de saliva hasta su ombligo, donde se detuvo breves instantes, sintiendo los temblores de aquella masa débil y sudorosa debajo de él, quien se aferraba de los cabellos del doctor debido a la gran corriente de placer que surgió cuando aquella lengua traviesa paso de su cintura hasta su miembro.

Watson comenzo a succionar poco a poco, mordiendo con delicadeza la punta, avanzando centímetro a centímetro hasta que lo tuvo por completo en su boca.

-¡ahh! ¡Watson! ¿¡donde aprendiste a hacer eso!?-gritó sin querer Holmes, sintiendo que el aire no llegaba hasta sus pulmones, jadeando en busca de aquel preciado gas que compartía con el doctor-pa... ¡para!-pidió cuando sintió que ya no podía más.

Las atenciones del doctor se detuvieron cuando estaba a punto de venirse, retrasando por completo el final del proceso que Holmes ya deseaba. Pero no, Watson aún no terminaba con él.

-e...eres cruel-se quejó Holmes, aferrandose a las sabanas ya deshechas debajo de él, sin poder dejar de temblar. Watson estaba poniendo en su límite todo su autocontrol, ya ni siquiera recordaba a que propósito queria llegar con esa placentera tortura. Abrio sus pantalones y los bajo hasta sus rodillas aun estando hincado en la cama, acercandose de nuevo al detective para terminar con eso.

Comenzó a besar el muslo derecho de Holmes, sosteniendo con fuerza para que este no se moviera, subiendo hasta llegar a su entrada, donde comenzó a lubricarlo con su lengua.

-¡ahh Dios!-reclamó el detective dando un ligero salto en la cama, teniendo que apretar la mandíbula por el exceso de placer que le recorrio, sintiendo unos deliciosos calambres por cada parte de su cuerpo-p..por favor... Watson ¡John!-suplicó por que acabara, lo necesitaba, si esperaba un poco más terminaria por volverse loco.

-ya casi-contesto el doctor en un susurro, tomando a base de besos las lágrimas de placer que habían salido de los ojos de Holmes.

Su miembro se abrio paso hacia el interior del detective en una sola estocada, no había tiempo para empezar de forma lenta, ambos necesitaban su liberación. Watson coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del pelinegro, embistiendolo con rapidez y bastante fuerza.

La friccion en su miembro a causa de esa estrecha y apretada cavidad solo hizo que aumentara más el ritmo de sus estocadas, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se derretia, con sus propios temblores haciendo que sus manos tuvieran problemas para seguir sosteniendolo.

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, con aquél liquido manchando sus abdomenes y escurriendo por la entrada del detective, con el miembro de Watson aun dentro de él.

Holmes tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si hasta ese momento, se hubiera estado ahogando.

El doctor se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Holmes, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando aquel embriagante aroma que su compañero despedia después de aquél ejercicio.

-¿complacido Holmes?-se burló Watson, haciendo que su débil risa resonara en el oido del detective.

-usted fue el que empezó-se defendió el pelinegro-o más bien sus celos doctor posesivo-

-sólo quería dejar en claro a quién pertenece señor Sherlock Holmes-le respondió Watson, recibiendo una sonrisa que pocas veces el detective lucia. Su corazón dio un salto al saber que era solo para él.


	28. ES BUENO OIR TU VOZ

Tony llamó a sus compañeros bajo la mirada de la peliroja. A pesar de haber dejado su celular con Watson, con el propósito de evitar esa llamada; Pepper le había dado el suyo, no admitiendo escusas de ningún tipo por parte del castaño.

-¡hey chicos! Tal parece que ninguno puede vivir mucho tiempo sin mi-bromeó apenas le contestaron. Steve pegó un ligero salto al escuchar su voz, buscando decir algo pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-nos tenías preocupado amigo-le contesto Rhodey bastante alegre de escuchar a su compañero.

-¿estás bien Tony? ¿por qué tremendo susto?-

-mi queridísimo doctor Banner, mire que esa no era mi intención, se atravesó un asunto de urgencia nada más, no hubo ningún ataque-

-¿y qué emergencia sería esa?-preguntó Rhody bastante escéptico-¿Por que colgaste?-

-digamos que no era un buen momento, ya les explicare cuando vuelva, aún quedan cosas por hacer y no puedo quedarme en el teléfono mucho tiempo ¿y el capipaleta? Juraría que lo había escuchado hablar-

-me alegra que estés bien Tony-respondió el rubio con sinceridad-¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda?-

-muy seguro, usted no se preocupe, tengo todo bajo control ¿que tal si mejor se va hospedando en la torre? Pepper ya me ha dicho que está se encuentra terminada, usted y el equipo ya pueden llegar a tomar posesión de la fortaleza-bromeó Tony, estando bastante animado. No todos los días descubres que el gran Capitán América estuvo preocupado por ti. Además, le era agradable escuchar su voz.

-no tenias porque convertir tu torre en la base de los vengadores Tony-le dijo Steve un poco apenado.

-no diga tonterias ¡sera fantástico! Así que traiga sus cosas a la torre en este instante y ya que le contaron de esto a Fury...-

-el se entero antes que nosotros-se defendio Banner.

-...diganle que todo esta bien y que mande a ese par de agentes a la torre, incluso podríamos hacer una fiesta para inagurar el edificio-

-no es que no me guste esta agradable conversación Tony, pero ¿no mencionaste que llevabas prisa?-le dijo Rhodey, bastante extrañado por la forma de hablar de su amigo.

Steve dejo pasar aquéllos "usted", creyendo que solo era un forma de burlarse del él por parte castaño.

-oh cierto...-recordó Tony, un poco molesto por que interrumpieran la agradable conversación que llevaba con el ídolo de America-los vere en un par de días chicos, espero que no hayan destruido mi torre para cuando regrese-se despidió.

-adiós Tony-le contestó de inmediato Bruce.

-cuanta prisa por deshacerme de mi ¡nunca lo habría imaginado!-

-termina con lo que tengas que hacer Tony, aún estaremos aquí cuando regreses-le contestó Steve, liberandose por fin de toda esa tensión que había tenido en los ultimos días.

-lo se, me aman no lo nieguen-

-Tony...-lo regaño Pepper, haciendo que este colgara mientras sonreia divertido, entregandole el celular a su pareja.

Steve sonrió inconsientemnete al escuchar eso, mientras que Rhodey negaba con la cabeza divertido, al igual que Bruce, que dejo salir una risita.

-bien, te has puesto un par de días para seguir desaparecido ¿que harás si necesitas más tiempo?-la sonrisa de Tony se borro, pero de inmediato esta volvió a su rostro.

-algo se me ocurrira linda-le dijo el Stark mientras le robaba un beso-¿sigues molesta conmigo?-

-no-respondió ella con una sonrisa-pero lo estaré si no tienes cuidado con esos dos, no quiero mirar las noticias y que aparesca un reportaje del doble de Tony Stark-

-los tendre vigilados, confía en mi, cuando menos lo esperes estare de regreso...-

-...en la torre avengers, si son un equipo, deben permanecer en un mismo lugar-le recordó la peliroja-deben convivir entre ustedes-

-puedo convivir con ellos en el dia y regresar por las noches a la mansión de Malibu a dormir contigo-

-ya hablamos de esto y además solo seran un par de meses, pasaremos navidad juntos ¿lo olvidas?-le dijo ella, recibiendo una sonrisa de aceptación por parte del castaño-avisa cuando vuelvas a Estados Unidos-

-lo hare linda-correspondió el beso de despedida que le dio, viendola luego irse.

No sabía que había hecho en otra vida para tener aquel ángel en su vida, pero si era una equivocación no pensaba devolverla.

Toco la puerta del cuarto un par de veces, pero nadie le respondió.

Había aprovechado para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa apenas volvio a su cuarto, vistiendose con lo que había mandado a traer para él y sus amigos del pasado.

Pero ahora necesitaba su teléfono y a ese par listos, había descubierto algo que no debería de haber pasado.

Watson apenas reacciono al escuchar la puerta, sentadonse en la cama mientras aún se encontraba desnudo.

-soy yo chicos ¿estan listos?-

-¿Stark? No ¡no vaya a...!-gritó tratando de evitar lo inevitable. La cara de Tony al entrar y encontrarse así a sus compañeros no tenía precio.

-¿que parte de "avisenme cuando hagan estas cosas" no entendieron?-les preguntó Tony-¿quién fue el de arriba? Fue usted ¿verdad doctor?-más que salir, el Stark cerro la puerta, tomando su celular del mueble que se encontraba junto a él, sin hacer caso a la clara orden del detective de salir del cuarto.

-crei que ibas a darles indicaciones Jarvis-

-me disculpo señor, pero no han requerido de mis servicios por el momento-

-¿podría salir Stark?-

-no Holmes, ya perdimos mucho tiempo-se negó el castaño, observando la ropa nueva que reposaba sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación-así que mejor levantense y tomen un baño, ahora conoceran los verdaderos placeres de la vida, como lo es tomar un baño decente después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el pasado-tomo las batas de baño y se las lanzado a sus compañeros, convencido que no saldrían de la cama así nada más-bonitos chupetones, marca Watson desde luego-

-guarde silencio-le dijo el doctor un poco avergonzado, la risita de Tony solo le dijo que se había sonrojado.

Fue el primero en levantarse, tomando la bata de baño y colocandosela. Holmes no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al tratar de imitarlo, no pasando desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

-excelente, lo dejo paralítico doctor-comentó Tony, bastante divertido con la situación-debería ser mas delicado Watson, que Holmes no es una muñeca inflable-

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto el doctor bastante preocupado, ignorando las bromas por parte del Stark.

Se acerco a él y se inclinó ante el detective, quien se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-duele un poco-le contestó. La carcajada de Tony resono por toda la habitación al escuchar aquello, haciendo que Holmes le lanzara una almohada en venganza, misma que el Stark detuvo antes que llegara a su rostro.

-Placer, extenso... La posibilidad de actividad sexual futura, en definitiva-comenzó a decir Tony fingiendo ser el detective-Capacidad para resolver casos en las próximas dos semanas, probable. Capacidad para él para caminar por los próximos dos días... Neutralizado-

-no es gracioso-le dijo Watson con molestia.

-pues claro que no ¿como cree que va a caminar Holmes sin llamar tanto la atención?- reconoció Tony, aunque debía admitir que ver caminar al detective como pinguino sería muy divertido.

-¿tienen algo aquí para el dolor?-

-le traere un par de aspirinas doctor, pero deje de mirarme de esa forma, fue usted el que lo dejo así-le dijo Tony, cambiando luego de expresión-estuve haciendo algunos cálculos y tienen exactamente 17 dias, 3 horas, 12 minutos y 41 segundos para volver a su tiempo, eso claro si no quieren arruinar la linea temporal y ha decir verdad, me gustaria nacer-

-es tiempo suficiente Stark-le contesto Holmes, manteniendose aun sentado en la cama, sin deseos de volver intentar levantarse. O moverse.

-tal vez...-murmuro Tony con preocupación, sonriendo para quitarle tension al asunto.

Abrió los grifos de agua de la regadera, ajustando la temperatura del agua. Todo bajo la mirada atenta de Watson-espero que haya puesto atención doctor, porque es la única vez que les preparare el baño-

-¿que descubrió?-lo interrumpió el detective, haciendo que Tony guardara silencio por un par de segundos, como meditando su respuesta.

-encontre a Frank Sanders-

-esas son buenas noticias-comentó Watson, más al ver la expresión del castaño se temió que fuera todo lo contrario-¿o no lo es?-

-un asesino serial, perseguido por autoridades alemanas debido al homicidio de 15 estudiantes y dos profesores de la Universidad de Dortmund, el mismo hombre que nosotros buscamos-recalcó-... se lanzo a un caldero de metal derretido para evitar ser capturado... Hace dos años-concluyó Tony, lanzando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

-eso no puede ser-murmuro Watson mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-¿qué esta mal aquí?- se preguntó el detective en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-¿mal?-

-si Stark, algo está mal, imposible que haya terminado de esta manera-

-creeme que soy todo oidos en este momento Holmes-le dijo el castaño.

-¿encontraron su cuerpo?-

-ni rastro de el-

-¿testigos de su suicidio?-

-dos oficiales que corrian tras él, se separaron cortandole el paso por ambos lados del puente por sobre donde se encontraba el caldero, no lo vieron saltar, pero un ruido les atrajo su atención hacia el caldero, como si algo hubiera caido en él... Es lo que dice el reporte-

-algo cayo, pero le aseguro que ese no era Sanders-resolvió el detective con renovadas energías, ese era un caso como pocos de los que había tenido. Un misterio que él resolvería pasara lo que pasara.

Trato de levantarse de nuevo pero Watson lo obligo a mantenerse sentado.

-la cafetería esta abajo, esta es la ropa que deberan usar y Holmes rasurate, sera más dificil así para que nos identifiquen-el detective iba a protestar pero Tony no lo dejo-mi tiempo mis reglas ¿recuerda?-

-esta bien, le dare el gusto Stark-

-bien y no tarden, dejen el descubrimiento de su vida sexual para otro momento por favor ¡sean profesionales caballeros!-les pidió mientras salía de la habitación.

-muy dramático-

-viene de familia Holmes-se burlo el doctor, cargando al detective estilo princesa apenas el Stark salió de la habitación.

-¡Watson!-

-comportate-le ordenó, caminando con él hacía el baño, sonriendo ante la rabieta que su querido pelinegro hacía.


	29. ¿QUE HAY DE NUEVO?

Tony se mantenía sentado en una de las mesas de aquel restaurante con el que contaba el hotel.

Varios platillos ya se encontraban sobre la mesa, pero sus compañeros del pasado aún no parecían llegar.

-demaciada comida para una sola persona ¿no cree Stark?-el castaño se giro con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz, bufando con molestia al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿siempre suele usar estas entradas dramáticas? ¿cómo lo hace? Usa un disfraz para entrar y luego se lo quita...-

-no estoy para juegos Stark ¿que ocurrió?- le preguntó Fury siendo directo, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

-una falla de diseño-mintió Tony.

-jamás pregunte por el accidente con tu armadura-

-supuse que era lo quería saber, los chicos me dijeron que usted ya estaba enterado de todo-trató de despistarlo Tony.

-se encontraron restos de moléculas electromagneticas en el cielo de Londres, justo cuando desapareciste y cuando volviste a aparecer-

-el traje sufrió fallas después de Nueva Yor... Ya sabe, use un débil pulso electromagnético para reiniciarla...-

-¿en pleno vuelo?-lo interrumpió Nick.

-Si...-contestó rapidamente el millonario-venia a ver a Pepper sin probar las actualizaciones antes que le había hecho la armadura, combinando con el fallo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, me resulto dificil controlarla, así que preferi decir donde caeria en vez de que me terminara estrellando en plena ciudad-

-¿dónde caiste?-

-en el agua, en el río Tamesis-

-un plan de vuelo dirigido hacia Londres no pasa por esa Zona-

-la armadura fallaba, el GPS se averio, vi agua y decidi caer ahí ¿podemos dejar el interrogatorio?-dijo Tony simulando molestia.

-¿quiénes son las dos personas con las que llegaste?-

-esa es una pregunta-

-Stark-

-viejos...conocidos-trato de explicar Tony-de los internados en los que estuve-

-no me puedes engañar, lo sabes-

-¿no tiene cosas que hacer? Ya sabe, como dirigir una organización secreta o algo así, dar ordenes a cualquiera menos a mi-Fury dio una media sonrisa que se borro casi al instante de su rostro, acomodandose mejor en la silla antes de volver a hablar.

-muy bien, cambiemos de tema entonces-propuso-escuche que la torre de los vengadores esta lista-

-así es, ya puede enviar a la araña y al halcon para que se hospeden-

-espero que tú también te mudes allá- Tony dudo un poco antes de responder, se lo había prometido a Pepper, pero seguía creyendo que trabaja mejor en solitario-si queremos que este experimento funcione, deben estar todos, incluyendote Tony, deben convivir si quieren convertirse en un equipo totalmente funcional, limar asperezas, arreglar malos entendidos...-le dijo el espia al notar esa duda en su rostro.

-lo sé Fury, lo sé, también yo me mudare a la torre ¿sí?-contestó Tony, con más agresividad de la que queria mostrar al recordar su discusión con el capitán América. Sabía que eso último lo decía por el-Terminemos con las preguntas por esta tarde ¿quiere?-

-te estare vigilando Tony-

-como siempre, digame algo nuevo-

-te llegara información sobre él cetro de Loki-le contesto Fury, levantandose de su asiento, haciendo ademan de irse.

-¿que?-pregunto Tony bastante sorprendido, levantandose también para evitar que Fury se fuera y lo dejara con la intriga.

-esta desaparecido, Banner trato de encontralo sin resultarlos, supusimos que tenía que ver con tu desaparición pero... Tal vez "Usted" tenga más suerte-recalcó el espia mientras caminaba hacía a la salida, dejando al millonario de pie junto a la mesa.

Tony tuvo que resistirse a golpear su frente ¿realmente le había estado hablando de usted durante toda la conversación?

-Vamos Holmes-

-no me presione-se quejo el detective, tratando de cambiarse lo más rápido que podía, mirando aquella ropa extraña que Stark les habia dejado.

No mas que un par de pantalones, una sudadera y una gorra, ademas de un par de tenis. Se vería ridículo con eso.

Gruño un poco por el dolor que aún sentía, apenas si moviéndose solo lo necesario para caminar.

-esto es su culpa Watson-

-¿le recuerdo quién era el que suplicaba por más?-

-para la proxima usted sera el de abajo-

-ni en tus sueños Holmes-le respondió Watson abrazandolo por la espalada, besando sus rebeldes cabellos.

El olor a frutas del Shampo le había encantado desde el momento que el detective comenzo a oler así de bien.

Holmes se recargo en el hombro del doctor aceptando los mimos. Había que admitir que le encantaba ser consentido de esa manera.

Watson le regalo un último beso antes de salir de la habitación. Tal ves fuera pleno siglo XXI pero ellos preferían seguir manteniendo las apariencias.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería, a paso lento debido al dolor que el detective aun sentía sobre sus caderas, pero no se quejo.

Le había encantando esa faceta del doctor y quería verla de nuevo alguna vez... Así terminara en sillas de ruedas.

Si, valdría la pena.

No tardaron mucho en ver a Tony, que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas tomando un café, algo pensativo por la charla con Fury.

Al verlos, suspiro con cansancio, recargando el rostro en una de sus manos mientras los veía acercarse, apenas si dejando su taza en la mesa.

-¿Saben? La ropa que deje en la habitación era para que se cambiarán ¿acaso creyeron que era parte de la decoración del hotel?-

-no ibamos a usar eso Stark-

-Se ha afeitado, no pida más- le contestó Watson mientras tomaba asiento, mirando con curiosidad todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-son imposibles-murmuro Tony-me tome la libertad de ordenar por ustedes, hay muchas cosas que tienen que probar-le paso a Holmes un par de aspirinas, señalando luego el vaso de agua que el detective tenía enfrente-con eso bajara el dolor, por suerte los chupetones y mordidas no se ven mucho-

-¿qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó Watson sin hacerle ya mucho caso a las palabras del castaño, mientras que tomaba un sorbo de lo que sea que tuviera la taza, un poco sorprendido por el delicioso sabor. Tal parecia que era té.

-¿por qué tendría que haber algo nuevo?-

-tal vez porque durante toda nuestra conversación a estado observando ese artilugio telefónico Stark-le dijo Holmes apenas termino de tomarse las pastillas.

-problemas del futuro, mis problemas que no le incumben señor detective, así que sin deducciones-pidió Tony, tomando el primer bocado de su plato, rogando porque esta vez Holmes lo escuchara.

A esas alturas ya debería saber que eso no pasaría.

-Alguien estuvo aquí antes que nosotros y sea quien sea parece que lo ha puesto bastante tenso-

-¿Sanders?-preguntó Watson preocupado, girandose a ver Holmes de inmediato.

-no, no era Sanders-se apresuró a decir el castaño-solo tuve una visita de... Trabajo, es director de una agencia, al parecer sospecha de lo ocurrido, pero si lo sabía, no lo menciono-

-¿está seguro que es de fiar?-

-no nos traicionara si es lo que pregunta doctor-contestó Tony bastante seguro, lo único que se le podia reprochar a Fury era ocultar información, pero eso era comprensible. Es un espía.

-entonces ¿por donde comenzaremos la investigación?-preguntó Watson.

-empezaremos con la noticia de la supueste muerte de Sanders, tal vez encontremos más datos de interes ahí- propuso Holmes.

-bueno, esto es todo lo que tengo-le aviso Tony, presionando un par de teclas en su celular antes de pasarselo al detective, quien miró la información en pantalla.

-bien, no lo vieron lanzarce y al no encontrarlo supusieron que había saltado-dijo Holmes mientras recapitulaba lo dicho anteriormente.

-era lo más lógico-le dijo Tony, incluso él habría supuesto eso.

-aquí mencionan a un detective privado-observó Watson, habiendose acercado más a Holmes para leer la información-pero no dicen su nombre-Holmes levantó la cabeza hacía Tony, donde esté entendió lo que quería.

-trataré de contactarlo-

-también requerimos más información de su vida pasada, debieron haber algunos indicadores que dijeran en que se convertiría- le pidió Holmes, regresandole su teléfono.

-¿me convertí acaso en tu secretaria personal o algo parecido?-bromeó el Stark al ver como todas las investigaciones en la red se las dejaban a él-tengo que enseñarte a usar un celular Holmes-

-para eso esta usted-le contestó el detective, viendo con atención la forma tan rápida de escribir que tenía el castaño, en menos de dos minutos ya tenía la información que requería

-genial, logre entrar a red del MI6, debo admitir que tienen un buen sistema de seguridad-el celular se coloco en medio de los tres, con varias imagenes y noticias apareciendo en la pantalla. Tony abrió tres de ellas, posicionandolas a los lados de la pantalla principal.

-aún en su tiempo parece que se encuentra adelantado en cuanto tecnología se refiere Stark-le comentó Holmes, justo después de haber visto los celulares que otros llevaban consigo.

-y eso que aún no has visto nada abuelo-

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Holmes al leer la advertencia de mensajes nuevos, que marcaban con dos documentos adjuntos.

-son de trabajo, aquí no son relevantes-se apresuro a decir Tony, desapareciendo la notificación de inmediato, antes de que a su doble se le ocurriera presionarlo para ver el mensaje y se metiera a otros asuntos aparte.

-bien, concentremos en este caso entonces-le dijo Holmes, como si hubiera sabido lo que pasaba por la mente del Stark.

-señores-los llamó Watson, mientras señalaba una de las pantallas-al parecer han reabierto el caso en torno a Sanders-

-y eso no es todo-dijo Tony después de haber observado los datos de otra de las pantallas holográficas-no hay nada sobre Frank Sanders, ni siquiera su acta de nacimiento, ademas del registro de esos asesinatos, él no existe en la internet-Holmes reflexionó un poco, sabía que algo estaba mal en esos registros. Ahora que lo había comprobado, solo faltaba resolver el porque de ese error.

-Holmes-lo llamó Watson, quién ya sospechaba el conocimiento que el detective tenía del caso.

-otra falsa identidad, solo que está vez no la robo, la creo él mismo ¿quién reabrió el caso?-

-un inspector de Scotland Yard, es reciente Holmes, aún no hay datos-

-vamos hacia allá entonces, no hay tiempo que perder- exclamó el detective, levantandose de su asiento sin haber probado bocado alguno, habiéndose olvidado por completo del dolor, mientras que Watson y Tony lo imitaban de mala gana, dejando sus platos a medio comer y aún con varios manjares a los que tendrían que renunciar esa tarde.

-Holmes, no nos daran la información nada más porque sí- trato de decirle Tony mientras entraban al estacionamiento del hotel-llamaremos demaciado la atención-

-conduzca, que yo me encargare de lo demás- le ordeno Holmes, subiendo al auto sin perder ni un segundo.

-no soy tu chofer- se quejo Tony bastante ofendido, pero eso no evito que acelerara apenas todos estuvieron a bordo.

Holmes no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquél vehiculo tan eficiente, avanzando a una velocidad que no habria creido posible, mientras que Watson se había aferrado a su asiento, comenzando a marearse por los movimientos tan bruscos que en ocasiones hacia el vehiculo.

-seria bueno si bajara la velocidad-pidió el doctor apenas sintió que podia hablar.

-ignore eso Stark, mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor-

-tranquilo doctor, saldra de este auto con vida, disfrute del paseo-le dijo Tony, aumentando la velocida a propósito, viendo divertido las caras que el doctor hacia por el retrovisor-como adoro estos pequeños placeres de la vida-comentó el Stark bastante animado, quien diría que pasar tiempo así con Holmes y Watson lo haría sentir tan bien.


	30. LISTO PARA CONOCERTE

Steve miraba bastante animado el lugar. Había terminado de mudarse hace un par de horas, requiriendo más de una vez de la ayuda de aquella inteligencia artificial que se hacia llamar Jarvis.

Gracias a Dios estaba solo cuando la I.A le hablo por primera vez. Habría sido bastante vergonzoso que le vieran asustado buscando aquella voz que parecía venir de las paredes.

Le causó una gran sorpresa ver la que sería su habitación, ambientada como en los años 40, como en el tiempo del que él provenía.

Tendría que agradecerle a Stark por aquél detalle... Tal vez lo había juzgado mal.

-Capitán- lo saludó Clint al salir del elevador, acompañado de la agente Romanoff.

Ambos venían con un par de maletas, observando el lugar en que vivirían por los próximos dos meses.

-Steve por favor- le pidió el rubio, aceptando la mano que le daban como saludo.

-ya nos conocíamos auque no formalmente, soy Clint Barton-se presento el halcón.

-un gusto y Nat, es bueno verte de nuevo-la saludó el rubio.

-Stark hizo un trato con Fury, al parecer esto es como un experimento social-contesto la espía.

-para consolidarnos mejor como equipo, escuche eso-la interrumpio Clint-aunque siendo sinceros yo solo estuve para el final del trabajo-

-señor Barton, señorita Romanoff-los saludo Jarvis-permítanme mostrarles su habitaciones, el señor Stark me encomendo la tarea de mostrarles el lugar-

-¿no deberíamos esperar al doctor Banner? tenía entendido que él también estaría aquí-preguntó Clint.

-el doctor Banner ya se encuentra viviendo en la torre desde que ocurriera lo de Nueva York, avisó de su llegada cuando terminará con uno de sus experimentos y el señor Stark regresara-

-¿regresar? ¿fue a algún lado?-preguntó Nat al escuchar eso.

-esta en Londres-le informo Steve-ocurrieron algunas cosas mientras ustedes aún se encontraban en una misión- les comenzó a decir Steve, contandoles desde la desaparición de Tony, día por día y lo que al final había resultado siendo.

-he escuchado mucho sobre Stark, algo me dice que en realidad estuvo en alguna playa escondida y viendo a mujeres en bikini-comentó Clint bastante divertido.

-tiene novia, no creo que hiciera eso- lo contradijo Steve.

-no se como sería en su tiempo pero Stark es un mujeriego, de rollos de una sola noche y jamás ha tenido una relacion formal, yo dudaria un poco de su fidelidad-

-no seas tan extremista Clint, no creo que le sea infiel a Pepper-

-¿conoces a...?-

-Fury me encomendo una mision de infiltrada para vigilar a Tony, los conocí bien a ambos-le explicó la espía, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa del arquero.

-¿y que tal se lo tomo Stark cuando supo quién eras?-

-bastante bien a decir verdd Clint-Steve dejo que aquellos dos siguieran hablando, sin participar realmente en su plática. No se sentía cómodo con aquél tema de conversación.

Observó en silencio cada una de las partes con la que contaba la torre, siendo todo demasiado grande para él: la cocina, el comedor, la sala de conferencias e incluso la sala de entrenamientos ocupaban un gran espacio.

Cada una de las habitaciones contaba con su propio baño, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente para el Stark, que había puesto regaderas junto a la sala de entrenamientos y un par de baños más apostados en los tres pisos en lo cuales se resumía su nuevo hogar.

Eso sin contar con los laboratorios y su taller que formaban varios pisos más.

Aún había espacios en la torre que no les fueron mostradas, pero Jarvis les avisó que eran áreas que verían cuando Tony regresara.

-nada mal-murmuro Clint al entrar a su habitación-es incluso más grande que mi cuarto en Shield-

-tienen acceso a toda la torre salvo los pisos usados por industrias Stark. Cuentan también con servicios telefonicos e internet, ademas de todas la herramientas tecnologicas disponibles patrocinados por industrias Stark, si necesitan cualquier cosa estoy a su servicio, bienvenidos a la torre vengadores-se despidió Jarvis, dejando el lugar en un relajante silencio.

Todas las habitaciones, a excepción de la de Tony, se encontraban una de lado de otra, apostadas en ambos lados de aquél largo y ancho pasillo, por lo que al salir de sus habitaciones, se encontraron en el mismo espacio.

-no se ustedes pero yo voy a investigar-les informo Clint.

-¿a investigar con cuantos canales cuenta la televisión de Stark?-

-algo así Nat-le respondió el arquero, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-ire a desempacar, te vere luego Steve-se despidió también la agente, dejando al soldado en el pasillo.

Miro las paredes por un tiempo que no supo decir. Podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas... Jamás había encajado en ningún sitio, salvo tal vez cuando estuvo en el ejercito.

Conoceria y conviviria con nuevas personas, agradables a su parecer. Pero ellos si pertenecían a ese tiempo.

Él no. Y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Steve optó por ir a entrenar un poco al notar el rumbo poco agradable que tenían sus pensamientos, usando solo el saco de boxeo, ya que desconocia el uso del resto de las máquinas que estaban ahí y los golpes propinados a aquel pedazo de plástico le ayudaban a relajarse.

Las pantallas a su alrededor y esos paneles apostados en los muros lo hisieron sentirse un poco inseguro. Rodeado de tanta tecnología que no entendía, que le recordaba que ya no estaba en su tiempo, que ya no estaba en su hogar.

Fue fácil para Tony encontrar Scotland Yard, en especial por que su adorado GPS le guió sin más complicaciones a su destino. Entre conducir y contestar preguntas se le fueron los quince minutos de viaje.

Era Holmes el que más preguntaba, llegando a deducir incluso por sí mismo algunas de las funciones de las cosas a su alrededor.

Lo cual le alegro un poco, así se ahorraría pasar horas y horas explicandole el funcionamiento de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Bajo del auto usando unos lentes de sol, al más puro estilo Stark, mientras respiraba con nervioso por lo que pudiera encontrarse en aquél lugar.

Solo esperaba que no hubieran más inconvenientes en la investigación, necesitaba algo que le dijera que Sanders podía ser capturado, que no era como aquellas pesadillas de las que no podía escapar.

Holmes y Watson tambien bajaron, con él estómago de éste último aún tratando de decidir si devolver lo comido o conservarlo dentro de sí.

-un viaje muy revitalizante, el futuro es maravilloso-exclamo Holmes mientras veía el auto, apenas si notando lo mareado que parecía estar su compañero-vamos Watson, que no es para tanto-

-gracias a Dios su vehiculo no es tan rápido Holmes-logro decir el doctor, ya un poco mejor, pero prometiendose mentalmente no volver a subir a ningun auto así de nuevo. Al menos no mientras Stark fuera el conductor.

Holmes se moría por hacer preguntas respecto al cambio de materiales para la fabricación de los autos de ahora, pero se contuvo.

El misterio frente a él era exquisito como pocos los había ¡jamás se había sentido tan lleno de energía! De lo unico que podría quejarse era la contaminación en el aire, el horrible tráfico y las grandes multitudes de gente transitando por el centro de la ciudad.

-éste Scotland Yard luce bastante diferente, espero que también sus oficiales e inspectores hayan mejorado de igual manera-comentó el detective, observando a través del cristal a todas las personas trabajando en pequeñas cajas de luz junto a alguna especie de maquina de escribir y contestando llamadas a través de más de esos teléfonos, sólo que éstos tenían cables y era un poco más grandes.

-muy bien, aquí vamos-dijo Tony por fin a animandose a entrar, asegurandose cada pocos pasos que aquéllos dos se mantenían cerca, en especial por que notaba un gran interés por parte del detective en toda la tecnología de época.

Vaya, incluso un lapicero común y corriente le llamaba la atención.

-¿ya no usan plumas?-pregunto Watson igualmente intrigado.

-no, la tinta se encuentra dentro de se pedazo de plástico, llega a la punta y sale al momento de apoyarlo contra el papel-trato de explicarles Tony.

-¿y no se derrama?-

-muy rara vez, pero solo se mancha el plástico-

-que son esas luces en ese aparato negro ¿otro semáforo?-

-no Holmes, es un teléfono, esas luces te dicen si tienes mensajes de voz-contestó Tony

-¿mensajes de voz?-

-si, bueno...-

-¿necesita algo?-le preguntó una mujer de piel morena y risos que lo detuvo, cerrandole el paso.

-busco a alguien señorita...-

-Donovan-le facilitó la mujer.

-busco al detective inspector Greg Lestrade-

-¿y quién lo busca?-preguntó ella no muy convencida de lo que queria ese hombre, haciendo al castaño lanzar un casi imperceptible suspiro de cansancio.

-mi nombre es Tony Stark y necesito hablar con el detective inspector Greg Lestrade-repitió Tony al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas, luciendo serio ante la mirada de sorpresa que reflejo el rostro de la mujer.

-por supuesto... Por aquí- lo guió hasta la oficina de su jefe bastante insegura, esquivando a un hombre en el proceso que venía hablando con gran velocidad y de cosas extrañas, sin fijarse por donde caminaba.

Un choque fue inminente. Tanto Holmes como aquel hombre alto terminaron en el suelo.

-ah lo que faltaba-se quejó otro hombre de estatura más baja, quién miraba, igual que los demás, a los dos hombres que se miraban asesinamente. Ambos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, analizando sus ropas y peinado, igual que sus expresiones.

-Anthony-lo llamó Watson, esperando que hiciera algo.

-¿usted es Tony Stark?-preguntó el que parecia tener el pelo blanco, mirando al castaño con sorpresa-este día no podría ser más extraño-se quejó, abandonando de inmediato la idea de un fin de semana relajado.


	31. ¿¡QUÉ?

-puedo ver que viene de visita a Londres, a juzgar por su estancia en el hotel Grand, su más grande caracteristica es el uso exclusivo de un tipo de shampoo, frutas silvestres me parece-dijo el hombre alto apenas unos segundos después

-detecto un uso constante de un instrumento de cuerdas, violin, pero es reciente, la forma de sus dedos me indica que las presiona más de lo debido, al parecer esta en una situacion de gran estrés-

-es británico tomando en cuenta su acento y vestimenta, acostumbrado a caminar mucho debido a la suela gastada de sus zapatos pero en esta ocasión vino en auto-

-a juzgar por sus ropas salió aprisa de casa, esta se encuentra perfectamente planchada, pero no acomodada de la forma correcta y claramente no suele pasar, las lineas en su ropa estarían marcadas-

-¿alguien quiere decirme que esta pasando?-

-tranquilo John, que Sherlock lo sabra arreglar-comentó Lestrade, más al decir eso, se vio siendo el centro de las miradas, haciendo que este se sintiera un poco intimidado.

-¿es posible?-preguntó Watson bastante sorprendido. Tony de inmediato se dedico a investigar en su teléfono mientras que Sherlock observaba al más bajo, no habiendose esperado que éste respondiera de esa forma.

-Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, no hay ningún error-

-¿por qué tendría que haber un error?-preguntó John algo exaltado-¿por qué esta usted aquí?-

-el señor Stark vino a ver a Lestrade-le informó Donovan, tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿a mi?-Tony se giro a a ver al inspector, que se encontraba más que confundido.

-exactamente, si pudieramos hablar en privado-le pidió Tony, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a Holmes consigo, alejandolo de aquél otro Sherlock, aunque no pudo hacer que se rompiera el contacto visual entre ambos.

-p..por supuesto, vamos a mi oficina-aceptó Lestrade algo dudoso. No todos los días una celebridad llegaba a hablar con él.

-¿qué fue eso?- pregunto John cuando la puerta de la oficina de Lestrade se cerro.

-conocían nuestros nombres de algún lado ¿ves John? Tú blog tiene demaciadas visitas indeseadas-

-él...-

-lo se, yo tampoco lo esperaba-lo interrumpió Sherlock, bastante intrigado por aquél hombre-no se porque pero de alguna manera todo lo que observe es sinónimo perfecto de la palabra antiguo-

-tenemos un caso ¿recuerdas?-dijo John tratando de sacar a su compañero de aquel estado.

-¿Cuál caso?-

-¿te estas escuchando? ¿cómo que cuál caso? El de Frank Sanders ¿en que tanto estas pensando?-

-no son gemelos pero son bastante parecidos-

-Sherlock, no puedes entrar en otro caso cuando aún no terminas con este-

-¿sabes quién era?-

-Tony Stark, iron man...-le respondió John, viendo el rostro confundido de su amigo-¿como es que no conoces a Tony Stark? Salio en las noticias hace un par de meses ¿al menos te enteraste del ataque extraterrestre?-

-seres del espacio tratando de conquistar la tierra, que novedad-respondió Sherlock con sarcasmo-estaba ocupado-

-explotaste un pulmón y dejaste toda la cocina hecha un desastre, recuerdo eso-dijo John un poco asqueado al recordar aquéllo, comenzando a seguir a su compañero, que había comenzado a caminar bastante rápido- espera ¿a dónde vamos?-

-a atrapar a nuestro asesino serial-le contestó el pelinegro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, parando al primer taxi que vio, no sin antes darle una ligera mirada al auto que se encontraba estacionado afuera.

Algo había ahí, de eso estaba seguro. Pero si quería averiguarlo, primero tenía que despejar toda su agenda para que nada evitara que pusiera su total y completa atención a aquél nuevo caso que se le había presentado. Lo sentía por Sanders, pero su caso se había vuelto obsoleto.

No cabía duda que las cosas no se quedarían así y es lo que Tony se temía, ya que Holmes se había quedado en un estado profundo de reflexión, uno en el que ni si quiera Watson pudo sacarlo. Se habían encontrado y volverían a hacerlo, atraidos por sus grandes dotes de deducción... listos para llegar al final de todo.

¡Hey! Hola a todos.

Solo escribo para agradecerles po **r leer.**

 **L** legando al punto que quería llegar, esta parte de la historia a llegado a-su-FINAL.

Si, doy por concluida "Detectives: Salto en el tiempo" esta historia donde basicamente todo se trato de un viaje en el tiempo donde Tony se encuentra con su doble en la época victoriana y juntos tratan de resolver un misterio... Que como vieron, no pudieron.

Aun...

Pero no se preocupen, porque esta por comenzar otra nueva historia.

Una nueva parte.

Por que estoy intentando una nueva forma de escribir y si dejaba en una sola parte toda la historia, probablemente terminariamos con una historia de ciento y tantos capitulos y pues no.

Pero siguiendo con la nueva historia...

Esta sera titulada:

"Detectives: Batalla deductiva" dónde básicamente narrare que ocurriría si Sherlock y John (BBC) se encontraran con Holmes y Watson (Warner).

Todo bajo el mismo misterio que los unirá.

Se que muchas han esperado el Stony durante tooda la historia y siento romperles el corazón por no haberlo hecho.

El Stony es mi OTP favorita (irónico que no la haya puesto desde el inicio) pero **por eso u** se la primera de los vengadores como base aunque ya hubieramos llegado a Civil War.

Y eso tiene una razón de ser mis queridas y queridos (en caso de que haya) lectores.

Es algo con lo que se daran cuenta con el tiempo.

Sin más que decir, salvo que la segunda parte sera publicada junto con los primeros tres **capítulos.**

¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

Nos leeremos después

Atte:

MonceLite


	32. Final

Este es el final de la primera parte, espero les haya gustado. La segunda parte se titula "Detectives: Batalla deductiva" donde prácticamente narrare que pasaría si Holmes (Warner) se encontrar con Sherlock (BBC), todo bajo el mismo misterio que los unira


End file.
